Réapprendre à Vivre et Apprendre à t'Aimer
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: JAG Fanfiction. "Alors je lève les yeux vers le médecin. Il me regarde d'un air navré. Je sens qu'il va me dire une chose horrible, une chose que je ne veux même pas entendre, une chose que je me refuse à penser, Pourtant au fond de moi je le sais."
1. Chapter 1

Titre: " Réapprendre à vivre et apprendre à t'aimer ".  
>Auteur: Julia R.<br>Avertissement : Aucun  
>Catégorie : Drame<br>Résumé : « Alors je lève les yeux vers le médecin. Il me regarde d'un air navré. Je sens qu'il va me dire une chose horrible, une chose que je ne veux même pas entendre, une chose que je me refuse à penser, Pourtant au fond de moi je le sais. »  
>Disclaimer : La série JAG ne m'appartient pas ; elle est la propriété de Donald P Bellisario, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.<p>

Je m'éveille doucement. Mon Dieu, que s'est –il passé ? J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien, d'être aussi fragile qu'une plume. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Mon visage me brûle, ma tête cogne, ma respiration, j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai envie de crier. Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?  
>Je pense à la raison de ma présence ici. Je roulais, oui j'étais au volant de ma voiture. J'entendais cet homme à la radio. De quoi parlait-il déjà ? Je ne sais plus. Je me souviens de l'arbre, celui qui a barré ma route. Et puis, l'ambulancier, il me disait que tout irait bien. Et je me trouvais dans le bureau de McCool. Je lui parlais de lui. De cet enfant…Non c'est impossible je n'y suis plus allé depuis longtemps. J'ai rêvé…Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé à ça ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis. A l'hôpital sans doute.<br>J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et la luminosité me saute en pleine figure. Doucement, je m'y habitue. Il ne fait pas si clair finalement. Je me trouve dans un lit d'hôpital. Je regarde autour de moi, comme pour chercher une présence rassurante mais je suis seule. Seule. Je referme mes doigts sur le drap en espérant y sentir une main bienveillante et protectrice, mais rien. Personne ne veille sur moi. Personne n'est là pour me soutenir, pour m'aimer. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues meurtries. Elles me font mal. Ce liquide salé me brûle. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir seule et abandonné. Pourtant…  
>J'entends une musique. C'est un chant de Noël. Noël. Le jour qui se passe en famille. Des enfants, des cadeaux, des rires, un bon repas. Et moi je suis là…seule. Je n'aurais jamais de famille, d'enfants…<br>Oh non, je ne dois pas pleurer...  
>Non, ce n'est pas Noël, je me rappelle maintenant, nous somme le 23…c'est demain. Chez Bud et Harriet, AJ attend son cadeau, et Jimmy aussi…Harriet m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander si je venais. Je lui ai dis que oui, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.<br>Mais là, je suis seule et cette chanson, commence sérieusement à me casser les oreilles. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me rendormir, ne plus penser. Je ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois.  
>Quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre.<br>J'ouvre les yeux, les larmes ont continué leur chemin sur mes joues. J'essaie de les essuyer d'un revers de manche, mais sans grand succès, je suis encore trop faible pour faire quoique se soit.  
>Il me sourit timidement et s'approche du lit.<br>- Comment vous sentez-vous Colonel ?  
>- Je…ça va…j'ai eu …un accident ?<br>- Oui…vous avez été très vite amené ici.  
>J'essaie de me redresser mais je n'y parviens pas. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans du coton, je ne sens rien. Mes jambes ne répondent plus à mon cerveau. Je les regarde un temps, comme si cela pouvait les faire bouger mais sans grand succès. Alors je lève les yeux vers le médecin. Il me regarde d'un air navré. Je sens qu'il va me dire une chose horrible, une chose que je ne veux même pas entendre, une chose que je me refuse à penser, Pourtant au fond de moi je le sais.<br>- Colonel Mackenzie, murmura-t-il, Le choc que vous avez subi était d'une violence extrême, c'est un miracle que vous soyez encore parmi nous…  
>- Mais ?<br>- Mais…vos jambes et votre colonne vertébrale ont subi un dommage considérable.  
>- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demandais-je en me doutant de la réponse.<br>- Qu'il y a des possibilités pour que…  
>- Pour que je ne marche plus ? C'est ça que vous voulez me dire ?<br>- Oui et non…  
>- Je ne comprends pas.<br>- Il est possible que votre handicap ne soit pas irréversible, il est possible qu'un jour vous puissiez remarcher, seulement…cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps…des mois où des années.  
>- Et s'il était irréversible, je devrai garder un fauteuil à vie ?<br>- Oui, je suis désolé.  
>Je ferme les yeux, un instant. Les larmes coulent une nouvelle fois sur mes joues. La douleur de mon corps n'est en rien comparable avec celle de mon cœur, j'ai mal. Tellement mal. Je le sens se presser dans ma poitrine. Ce cœur souffre une fois de plus, je peux le sentir saigner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours compliqué ?<br>- Colonel Mackenzie, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Vous avez une personne à contacter ?  
>Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Non. Personne.<br>- Non.  
>Je lui souris timidement, que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? De toute manière je n'arrive plus à bouger quoique se soit. Il sort et me laisse seule. Seule. Une fois encore. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes sanglots. Mon corps en est secoué. Même pleurer me fais mal. Mais une fois de plus ma vie s'écroule sous mes pieds. Comment vais-je m'en sortir cette fois ? Qui voudrait construire une vie à deux avec moi ? Déjà avant je trouvais ça impossible et maintenant ? Aucun homme ne pourrait supporter ça, aucun ne m'aimera assez pour le faire…<br>Harm. Harm pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Toi aussi tu as préféré me laisser. Après tout c'est moi qui t'ai dit qu'il n'y aura rien de possible entre nous. Mais j'aurai tellement voulu que tu te battes pour m'avoir. Je ne demandais et n'attendais pas beaucoup de toi. Seulement que tu me prouve que tu tiennes à moi. Apparemment je me trompais sur toute la ligne. J'espère que tu trouveras une femme qui saura te rendre heureux. Avec des enfants, parce que je sais que tu feras un père merveilleux. Elle aura beaucoup de chance… cette femme qui saura gagner ton cœur et ne pas faire les même erreurs que j'ai faite, car ces erreurs t'on éloigné de moi. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là Harm. Harm…  
>Je pleure toujours. Cela m'arrive souvent quand je pense à lui. Il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi. C'est à moi que j'en veux. C'est moi qui gâche tout entre nous. Il a fait le premier pas de nombreuses fois et je l'ai rejeté…Il n'a jamais compris ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Après tout pourquoi y penser maintenant. Ma carrière est foutue, ma vie de femme est anéantie. J'ai envie de ne penser à plus rien, plus rien du tout. Que tout s'arête. S'il vous plait…<br>Je ne pleure plus, je me suis calmée. Toute seule, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Je me suis souvent calmée sans sentir des bras protecteurs autour de moi. Si je devais les attendre…  
>Je ferme les yeux, j'ai envie de dormir…Encore cette foutue musique.<br>Cela fait quelques minutes que j'ai les yeux fermés, je sens une présence. C'est stupide Sarah…il n'y a personne. J'entends des pas feutrés. J'ouvre les yeux.  
>Je croise son regard. Il s'avance vers le lit et me sourit timidement. Il porte encore son uniforme. Je lui souris. Il s'avance un peu plus et s'assit sur la chaise à coté de mon lit. Il approche sa main de la mienne. Ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens. Je me sens si bien d'un coup. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps. Harm. Harm est là. Il me regarde, simplement. Il est venu. Je me sens mieux. J'ai l'impression de respirer. Enfin. Il s'approche de moi et me parle de sa voix la plus grave.<br>- Comment allez-vous, Mac ?  
>- Ca…ça va…<br>Je suis complètement hypnotisé par son regard. Il approche son autre main de mon visage et me caresse tendrement le front. Je ferme les yeux. J'aime cette douce caresse.  
>- Vous m'avez fait peur, murmura t-il en retirant sa main.<br>J'ouvre les yeux et ancre mon regard dans le sien.  
>- J'ai fais un accident, ma voiture est foutue !<br>Il sourit. J'en fais de même.  
>- Ce n'est pas le plus important vous savez.<br>- Eh bien, c'est vrai mais je me demande comment je vais aller au bureau sans voiture !  
>Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Je n'y pensais déjà plus. Je ne travaillerai plus au JAG. Je suis paralysée. Paralysée. Je sens les doigts de Harm se refermer sur ma main. Il effleure ma joue douloureuse du bout des doigts.<br>- Je…je suis paralysée.  
>C'est sortit de moi, comme ça, je n'ai pas réussi à retenir ce faible murmure. Harm me regarde et acquiesce.<br>- Ca va aller Mac.  
>- Non.<br>Je suis à nouveau prise de tremblements. Bon Dieu, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ! Il faut que me calme. Harm relève mon visage en glissant un de ses doigts sous mon menton. J'aime quand il fait ça. Il ancre son regard dans le mien.  
>- Mac, tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets, vous n'êtes pas seule.<br>J'aimerai lui dire que je le crois. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens si seule. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Harm ne peut pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Et je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici avec moi. Il doit vivre. Sans moi…  
>Mais une idée me traverse l'esprit.<br>- Comment savez-vous que j'étais ici ?  
>- Vous aviez prononcé mon nom, l'ambulancier l'a entendu, il a trouvé mon numéro et m'a appelé.<br>Je reste muette un temps. J'ai prononcé son nom. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Et il est venu, pour moi…Mais il doit repartir, sinon…  
>- Vous devriez y aller.<br>Il me regarde étonné. J'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Je vois sa déception dans ses yeux. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne.  
>- Harm, j'ai besoin de me reposer.<br>- Je reste.  
>- Ecoutez…<br>- Non ! C'est vous qui écoutez, j'aurais pu vous perdre ce soir, alors je ne quitte pas cette chambre, vous m'entendez ? Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi vous réagissez souvent ainsi, pourquoi vous rejeter les personnes qui veulent être proches de vous…mais cette fois Mac, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi. Je reste là, que vous le vouliez ou non.  
>Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je sens une nouvelle fois les larmes couler. Je lui souris. J'aime quand il se montre si attentif et prévenant. J'aime cet homme.<br>- Reposez-vous, me murmure t-il.  
>Il se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front. J'apprécie ce baiser et lui souris en retour. Il se calle dans le fauteuil et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je sens ses doigts jouer tendrement avec les miens. Je ferme les yeux. Harm est là. Il veille sur moi. Il veille sur mon sommeil. Si seulement il pouvait le faire chaque nuit…<br>Je sens le sommeil me gagner. La main de Harm serre toujours la mienne. Il se penche sur moi. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma joue. Il doit penser que je dors déjà.  
>- Tout va bien se passer Sarah, je suis là…<br>Il m'a appelé Sarah, il me caresse les cheveux et dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Je suis si bien quand il est là. Je m'endors pour de bon. Harm est là. Je suis vivante. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Il est encore tôt. C'est le premier matin que je me réveille ici. Je bouge difficilement. J'ouvre les yeux. Il est là. Je souris. Harm dort paisiblement à coté de moi, sur cette chaise qu'il n'a pas quittée de toute la nuit. Ma main sent encore la chaleur de la sienne. Je le regarde. Je le trouve tellement séduisant. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je tiens à lui ? Pourquoi, quand j'essaie de lui parler les mots restes prisonniers de ma bouche ? Pourquoi ne traversent-ils pas la barrière de mes lèvres ? Pourquoi Harm ?  
>Je reste là à le regarder dormir. Je suis heureuse de le voir ce matin, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit plus là. Je trouve qu'il est loin de moi. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir me rapprocher et sentir ses bras autours de moi. Sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je ne devrai pas penser à ça. C'est Harm. Je suis son amie, sa meilleure amie et rien d'autre. Je ne suis pas la femme qui le rendra heureux. Je ne suis pas celle qui avancera vers lui à l'autel, je ne suis pas celle qui portera ses enfants…<br>Je refermer mes doigts sur sa main. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas qu'il rencontre une autre femme. Une autre ? Ce n'est même pas le mot, je ne veux pas qu'il rencontre une femme tout simplement…Moi je ne suis plus une femme. Je n'ai plus rien d'une femme.  
>Je sens une larme sur ma joue. Je resserre mes doigts un peu plus fort. Il doit rester avec moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste. Mais …je l'aime et l'idée de la voir avec une « vraie femme » capable de le rendre heureux me bouleverse. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça. Pourtant j'ai si peur qu'il me laisse.<br>-Ne me laissez pas Harm, je vous en prie…  
>Je ferme les yeux, le quittant du regard. Je l'entends bouger. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Seulement mes doigts se sont resserrés encore un peu, une larme s'est échouée sur sa peau. Il se lève et se penche sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux. Je lui souris. Je vois l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. A t-il entendu ce que j'ai murmuré ?<br>-Harm…ne me laissez pas…  
>-Hors de question que je vous laisse Mac.<br>Il me sourit et se penche sur moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur ma joue. J'ai mal au cœur. Je ne supporte plus cet amour que j'éprouve pour lui. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Il essuie mes larmes et me sourit tendrement.  
>-Vous avez bien dormi ?<br>-Et vous ?  
>-Le fauteuil n'est pas très confortable.<br>-Vous auriez dû rentrer.  
>-Non.<br>Il me sourit et s'assit sur le lit à coté de moi. Sa deuxième main s'empare de la mienne.  
>-Harm…<br>Il lève les yeux vers moi.  
>-Merci.<br>Il acquiesce. On entre dans la chambre. Oh non, un médecin. Harm se tourne vers lui mais ne se lève pas. Alors il s'approche de nous.  
>-Pourrai-je voir le Colonel seul à seul s'il vous plait.<br>Harm s'apprête à se lever mais je le retiens. Non, je ne veux pas qui me laisse. Ils me regardent tous les deux étonnés.  
>-S'il vous plait, murmurais-je à l'attention de Harm.<br>Il a dû voir ma peur dans mes yeux, car il se tourne vers le médecin. Celui-ci me regarde.  
>-J'aimerai qu'il reste.<br>-Vous êtes ? Demanda t-il a l'attention de Harm.  
>Qui est –il vraiment ? Oui, c'est une question que je me pose souvent à son égard. Que va-t-il répondre ? Un collègue, un ami, un petit ami…<br>-Je suis le Capitaine Rabb, un proche du Colonel.  
>-Famille ?<br>-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il en me regardant.  
>-Très bien.<br>Il fit le tour du lit et prend place sur le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Harm un peu plus tôt.  
>-Colonel Mackenzie, nous avons fait tous les tests nécessaires, je ne peux pas vous faire sortir pour Noël vu votre état, mais vous passerez Nouvel an en famille.<br>Quelle famille ?  
>-Merci, répondis-je poliment.<br>-Cependant, j'ai besoin d'avoir un garant pour vous…votre vie à prit un tout autre tournant du jour au lendemain, vous ne pourrez plus vivre comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent. On devra s'occuper de vous, dans un premier temps, les gestes de la vie quotidienne seront un vrai combat, vous apprendrez au fur et à mesure. Pour votre sortie d'hôpital, il vous faut un appartement adapté et une aide médicale si aucun proche ne peut vous prendre en charge.  
>-Elle à des proches qui prendront soin d'elle, intervint Harm.<br>Je le regarde étonnée et il me sourit.  
>-Vous ? Demanda le médecin avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoique se soit.<br>-Oui, je m'occuperais du Colonel.  
>-Capitaine, c'est un travail de longue haleine, s'occuper d'une personne à mobilité réduite est un défit de tous les jours.<br>Il m'énerve. Ce médecin m'énerve. Pourquoi essaie t-il de faire changer d'avis Harm ? Lui seul pourrait m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin. Je sais qu'il s'occupera de moi. Il saura prendre soin de moi. Oui, mais…sa vie…  
>-Mac ?<br>Harm me regarde avec insistance et le médecin aussi. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé.  
>-Colonel qu'en pensez-vous ? Souhaitez-vous être sous la responsabilité du Capitaine Rabb ?<br>-Je…je ….Harm, non. Vous avez une vie et…  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, Mac, vous savez bien ce qu'il en est de ma vie…vous y avez votre place. Et puis, avouez que vous avez envie de sortir au plus vite de cet hôpital.<br>Il me fait un clin d'œil. J'aime quand il est comme ça. Il a raison, j'ai envie de sortir d'ici.  
>-Oui, j'accepte.<br>-Vous en êtes sûre Colonel ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Très bien.  
>Il se relève. Il est agacé je le vois bien.<br>-Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir ?  
>-D'ici deux jours, en dehors de votre paralysie, et des quelques brûlures causées par votre airbag tout est en ordre.<br>-Merci.  
>Il acquiesce et sort. Harm se tourne vers moi un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Je lui souris en retour. Il s'approche doucement de moi et ses bras m'encerclent. Cette chaleur m'envahie une fois de plus. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je ferme les yeux et repose ma tête sur son épaule. Je suis si bien.<br>Je resserre cette douce étreinte. Harm en fait de même. J'en ai le souffle coupé. C'est si bon de le sentir près de moi. J'aime son odeur, le contact de son corps pressé contre le mien, j'aime sentir sa respiration dans ma nuque. Si seulement ce moment pourrait durer une éternité. Je le sens qu'il s'éloigne déjà. Non. Je puise toutes les forces que j'ai en moi et je me maintiens près de lui. Je glisse mon visage au creux de son cou pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Harm a compris. Il resserre ses bras et ses mains prennent place dans mon dos. Je sens sa bouche s'approcher de mon oreille. Je sens son souffle chaud au dessus de celle-ci. Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.  
>J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de nous, seule la chaleur de ses bras.<br>Lui et moi.

Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi. Harm est parti il y a deux heures trente trois minutes. Il avait prévenu le Général qu'il viendrait plus tard. Il lui avait expliqué mon état par téléphone. Creswell me souhaitait un bon rétablissement. Et Harm était parti au bureau régler ses affaires…et les miennes. A cause de moi il a le double de travail. Je m'en veux un peu. Mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter.  
>Pour ne pas parler travail, nous avons un peu parlé du réveillon de Noël. Bud et Harriet avaient été prévenus de mon hospitalisation. De mon état ? Je crois aussi que Harm leur en a touché deux mots. Mon petit filleul avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir me voir. Mais il viendrait me rendre visite le 25. Je lui offrirais le cadeau que j'avais prévu pour lui et pour son frère. Coates devait passer chez moi chercher quelques affaires, elle me les ramèner au même moment. Harm s'était senti gêner de fouiller dans mes affaires. Il avait rougi en évoquant le fait qu'il devait me ramener des sous-vêtements. Alors, il avait appelé Jennifer qui avait accepté avec joie.<br>Je me sens soulagée. Je ne suis pas si seule que je le pensais. Tous mes amis me transmettent leur soutien et Harm…Il me transmet sa force, son envie de me battre contre ce foutu destin. Lorsque je croise son regard bienveillant, lorsque ses bras protecteurs s'enroulent autour de ma taille, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Son sourire est ma bouffé d'oxygène.  
>Faites qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de moi, je ne le supporterais pas…<br>Je suis assise dans mon lit, je regarde par la fenêtre. Il neige. Encore un Noël blanc cette année. Moi qui en avais tant rêvée étant enfant, enfin je peux le vivre depuis que je vis à Washington. J'en ai des souvenirs impérissables.  
>Je ferme les yeux un court instant et je respire profondément. Mon visage me fait encore un peu mal. Mais ça va. Je supporte cette douleur physique, bien plus facilement que celle de mon cœur. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Je vais me remettre à pleurer. Je n'aime pas pleurer.<br>D'une minute à l'autre l'infirmière va entrer avec mon fauteuil roulant. MON fauteuil roulant. Celui que j'aurai le droit de garder tout le temps avec moi. Sans qui je ne serais rien d'ici peu de temps.  
>J'ouvre les yeux et essuie mes larmes. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie pleurer, on dirait une petite fille fragile. Je ne suis plus cette petite fille fragile. Du moins je ne l'étais plus jusqu'à cet accident.<br>On frappe timidement à ma porte et une jeune femme entre. Elle me sourit et pousse ce fauteuil devant elle. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Il sera ma prison, pendant des semaines, des mois, des années, peut être…  
>-Colonel Mackenzie ? Vous êtes prête ?<br>J'acquiesce. Elle arrive à la hauteur de mon lit. Elle repousse les draps qui me recouvrent et se penche sur moi.  
>-Passez vos bras dans ma nuque.<br>J'obéis.  
>-Vous êtes sûre que vous y arriverez ?<br>-Bien sûr Madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais comment faire, j'ai aidé des personnes bien plus fortes que vous.  
>Je lui souris timidement. Si elle le dit.<br>Elle passe un bras sous mes genoux, un autre dans mon dos et me soulève avec précaution. Je l'aide comme je peux. La tache s'avère bien difficile. Mais nous y arrivons. Elle me pose doucement dans le fauteuil et place mes pieds sur le petit rebord. Elle relève la tête et me demande si ça va. Oui, je crois que ça peut aller. Enfin, en dehors du fait que je ne marcherai plus, et que je reste dépendante de quelqu'un les prochaines semaines, ça va...  
>Elle me montre les différentes commandes de l'appareil. C'est basique, je ne suis pas stupide, je crois que j'ai tout compris. Elle me pousse un peu et me demande d'avancer toute seule. C'est ce que je fais. Ce n'est pas trop fatiguant. Elle me prévient que ça le sera au début pour de longues distances. Je ne compte pas faire un marathon ! Ca devrait aller. Alors elle me laisse. Je dois m'habituer. Elle sort. Elle à d'autres patients.<br>Je reste un temps, là. Au milieu de la pièce sans bouger. Et puis je parviens à me tourner vers la fenêtre. Je m'y approche en deux mouvements de bras et je regarde dehors.  
>Il neige un peu plus que tout à l'heure. J'espère que Harm sera prudent sur la route. Il m'a promit de revenir en début de soirée. Dès qu'il pourra échapper au Général. Je souris. Harm m'a dit que nous passerons Noël ensembles si je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Je n'ai pas son cadeau. Je devais aller le chercher aujourd'hui. A la dernière minute, comme souvent, parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui acheter. Et puis j'ai vu ce livre en vitrine. Je ne voulais pas être en retard, alors je ne l'ai pas prit. Je suis sûre qu'il lui fera plaisir. Un livre sur les plus grands pilotes du monde. Leurs exploits, leurs carrières, leurs vies. Harm aimera ce cadeau j'en suis persuadée. Voler, c'est sa vie. C'est tout pour lui. Il mourrait s'il venait à perdre ses ailes. Ses ailes qui l'emmène si haut, si loin de tout. Il se sent proche de son père quand il est là haut. Je sais qu'il est heureux dans les nuages. Seulement je n'aime pas le savoir au manche d'un avion, même 'Sarah', j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive un malheur. Qu'il parte bien trop loin, un endroit où je ne pourrais pas être à ses cotés.<br>Je regarde la neige tomber en pensant à lui. J'aime penser à lui. Même si cela me fait autant de mal que de bien, j'aime le faire. Je me perds dans mes pensées et dans mes rêves. Je sursaute au son du téléphone. Je m'apprête à me lever et je me souviens que je ne peux pas le faire. Alors, j'avance jusqu'à la tablette et je décroche avec difficulté.  
>-Allo ? Colonel Mackenzie.<br>-Colonel, comment allez-vous ?  
>-Bien Général, merci.<br>-J'ai appris par Rabb, ce qu'il vous était arrivé, je suis navré pour vous.  
>-Merci Monsieur.<br>-Devez-vous rester longtemps hospitalisé ?  
>-Je pense sortir dans la journée du 26 Monsieur.<br>-Très bien, vous ne passerez donc pas Noël en famille.  
>-Non Monsieur, répondis-je en sentant ma voix s'étrangler dans ma gorge.<br>-J'espère que tout s'arrangera pour vous Mac, et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes derrière vous.  
>-Merci, monsieur…Monsieur ?<br>-Oui, Colonel ?  
>-Quand…quand devrais-je récupérer mes affaires et vider mon bureau ?<br>Il eut un silence. Un long silence pesant. Avant que la sentence ne tombe.  
>-Quand vous le pourrez.<br>-Je viendrai le plus vite possible.  
>-Ne vous précipitez pas…<br>-Je préfère le faire au plus vite Général.  
>-Très bien…je vous laisse vous reposer, passez un bon Noël, je crois savoir que le Capitaine Rabb, le passera à vos cotés.<br>-Oui Monsieur.  
>-Mm…souhaitez le lui également de ma part.<br>-Je le ferai Monsieur.  
>-A bientôt Colonel, au revoir.<br>-Au revoir Général.  
>Il raccroche et j'en fais de même. Je pleure doucement. Ce « Colonel » n'a plus lieu d'être. Je ne suis plus Colonel. Je ne suis plus un Marine. J'aimerai tout envoyer balader, quitter cette chambre, et partir, loin. Quelque part où personne ne peut me retrouver.<br>Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ? Je vais toucher ma retraite de l'armée et puis voilà ? Tout s'arrêtes là ? J'ai sacrifiée des années de ma vie à construire cette carrière qui s'effondre du jour au lendemain. Tout ce que j'ai fais s'est avéré inutile et vain. A présent, que me reste t-il ? Un grade qui tombe aux oubliettes, une vie stérile, un corps qui ne répond plus à mon cerveau, un cœur blessé, un amour inavoué…  
>Je reprends mes esprits. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que ces dernières 24 heures. Si seulement je pouvais faire marche arrière. Si seulement…<br>On frappe à ma porte. Qui est-ce encore ?  
>-Oui ?<br>Le visage de Jennifer passe par l'embrassure de la porte.  
>Jennifer. Je l'aime beaucoup cette jeune femme. Elle est merveilleuse. Je lui souris, signe qu'elle peut entrer. Elle me sourit en retour et entre. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et s'approche de moi.<br>-Bonsoir Madame.  
>Ce « Madame » est comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.<br>-Bonsoir Jennifer, et laissez tomber le « Madame », c'est Mac où Sarah…je ne serai plus Marine.  
>Elle acquiesce. Elle est mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit.<br>-Asseyez-vous, dis-je en lui présentant la chaise à coté du lit.  
>Elle s'exécute et pose un sac au sol.<br>-Ce sont mes affaires ?  
>-Oui, je suis passé chez vous les chercher, des sous-vêtements et des affaires pour les prochains jours, le Capitaine Rabb n'osait pas y aller lui-même, il préférait que ce soit une femme qui s'occupe de ça.<br>Je ris. Je le connais si bien ce Capitaine.  
>-Oui, il m'en a parlé, merci Jennifer.<br>Elle me sourit et reste silencieuse. J'ai envie de parler d'autre chose, de ne pas évoquer ce qui saute aux yeux de tous en me voyant.  
>-Alors, vous allez chez les Roberts ce soir ?<br>-Oui, ils sont devenus une vraie famille pour moi…vous nous manquerez vous et le Capitaine, mais je suis sûre que vous serez dans le cœur de tous.  
>-Merci Jenn.<br>Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Oh non, pas devant Jennifer. Je respire profondément et évite son regard. Je sais qu'elle a vu mon malaise. Elle se lève et vient s'accroupir devant moi. Elle me prend tendrement la main.  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je veux dire, Mac…Le Capitaine et nous tous sommes là, quoiqu'il arrive. Vous faites partie de cette famille que j'ai eu grâce au JAG…je ne veux pas vous perdre, vous comptez pour nous tous…<br>Je vois qu'elle est émue. Elle est au bord des larmes, seulement elle ne se contrôle que très rarement. Jennifer est une jeune femme passionnée, toujours en proie à ses émotions quelle qu'elles soient.  
>-Merci, dis-je dans un souffle, merci pour tout Jennifer.<br>Elle essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se relève. Je regarde cette femme debout à coté de moi. Elle a fait un bon bout de chemin depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. Harm a tout de suite compris qu'elle était une personne formidable. Il ne se trompe que très rarement sur la valeur des gens. Et Jennifer en est une preuve de plus. Je lui souris. Je me sens bien avec elle. J'ai l'impression d'être avec une petite sœur. Oui, j'aime beaucoup Jennifer.

Jennifer est partie depuis longtemps déjà. Harm devrait être là lui aussi depuis de longues minutes. Je viens de raccrocher avec Harriet. Ils allaient se mettre à table. Mais avant elle m'avait appelé pour me souhaiter un joyeux Noël et un bon rétablissement. Ils s'étaient tous joint à elle, y comprit AJ pour nous souhaiter un bon réveillon, vu les circonstances. Je suis resté environ 26 minutes au téléphone, appréciant simplement de pouvoir parler avec mes amis.  
>Harm n'est toujours pas là. Mais que fait-il ? Je sais que la ponctualité n'est pas son fort, mais bon, il pourrait venir maintenant…Le Général savait qu'on devait passer le réveillon tous les deux, il ne l'aurait pas retenu. Alors pourquoi n'est –il pas là ?<br>J'attends encore quelques minutes, le regard perdu au-dehors, où je peux voir le sapin devant l'hôpital briller de mille feux. Les lumières se reflètent sur la neige immaculée. Je peux facilement imaginer des enfants jouer avec cette fine poudre, je peux entendre leurs rires ainsi que ceux de leurs parents. Je souris. Je me vois poursuivie par Harm, riant aux éclats, avant qu'il ne me rattrape et ne me plaque au sol pour un tendre baiser. De toutes petites mains viennent se joindre aux siennes. Nos rires résonnent…comme un écho lointain et imaginaire…  
>On frappe doucement à ma porte. Je me retourne et mon visage s'illumine d'un seul coup. Mais il faut quand même que je lui fasse remarquer.<br>-Vous êtes en retard pilote.  
>Il me sourit et avance vers moi.<br>-Je suis désolé Mac, j'avais quelques petites choses importantes à faire avant de venir.  
>-Telles que ?<br>-Telles que, entre autre, passer chez moi pour vous chercher votre cadeau.  
>Il me tend en souriant un petit paquet noir. Je le prends. C'est vrai qu'il ne porte pas l'uniforme, je l'ai remarqué dès qu'il est entré. Ce Jeans et ce pull noir lui vont à ravir. Il enlève son blouson épais et le pose sur le haut du fauteuil. Il se tourne enfin vers moi et me regarde en souriant. Il cache quelque chose dans son dos. Il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu. On dirait un enfant cachant ce qu'il estime comme un fabuleux trésor, bien sûr que j'ai remarqué les pétales rouges. Cette attention me fait tellement plaisir.<br>-Harm…qu'est-ce que vous cachez dans votre dos ?  
>-Mm…un petit cadeau pour une personne que je connais.<br>Il sort la fleur de son dos et me la tends timidement.  
>-Je me suis également arrêté en route pour acheter ceci.<br>-C'est pour moi ?  
>Il acquiesce.<br>-Merci, elle est très belle.  
>-Elle est destinée à une personne tout aussi belle.<br>Je lève les yeux vers lui mais il fuit mon regard. Les mots lui ont échappés, ou alors ? Regrette t-il déjà ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il reste un moment à regarder le sol puis, il relève les yeux. Je vois qu'il rougit. Non, il ne regrette pas. Je lui souris. Il en fait de même.  
>-Vous n'ouvrez pas votre cadeau ?<br>-Si….si bien sûr.  
>Je pose la rose à coté de moi et j'ouvre avec précaution le petit nœud blanc. Je sais que Harm me regarde. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. A quoi pense t-il en ce moment ? Je donnerais tellement pour le savoir. Mes mains tremblent. Je sais qu'il m'a fait un magnifique cadeau et que je vais l'aimer. Je m'attaque au papier, je le déballe avec soin, pourtant j'aimerai pouvoir le déchirer d'un seul coup et voir ce qu'il contient. Le papier ouvert, voilà une petite boite. Je lève les yeux vers Harm. Il me sourit toujours.<br>-Vous avez peur de voir ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ?  
>-Non, je sais que ça va me plaire.<br>-Je l'espère, murmure t-il.  
>Je porte mon attention une nouvelle fois sur son cadeau et j'ouvre enfin la boite. Il est magnifique, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je savais qu'il me plairait mais là, c'est encore bien plus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Une larme naît dans mes yeux. Je suis émue. Harm est tellement attentif à mon égard. Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas qu'il remarque ce qui se passe.<br>-Eh Mac.  
>Il se penche sur moi et me lève doucement le menton. Il a vu mon trouble. Il me connaît si bien.<br>-Il est magnifique Harm, merci.  
>Il me sourit et prend le pendentif entre ses doigts.<br>-Vous devriez le porter.  
>Il se penche sur moi et écarte les cheveux qui reposent dans ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux. C'est si bon de le sentir proche de moi. Il ferme la chaîne et se redresse. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harm est à croupi devant moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Il me caresse tendrement la joue et je pose ma main sur son avant bras. On se sourit et il se penche sur moi une nouvelle fois. Nos lèvres s'effleurent et nous fermons les yeux au même moment. Je le sens se presser contre moi. A peine une seconde, mais la plus belle des secondes. Il s'éloigne à nouveau en souriant.<br>-Joyeux Noël Mac, murmure t-il.  
>-Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, arrive-je à peine à bredouiller.<br>Il s'éloigne une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur le fauteuil.  
>-Mac, vous avez dîné ?<br>-Euh, non pas vraiment…  
>-Vous n'avez pas faim ?<br>-Non, pas trop.  
>-Il faut que vous mangiez.<br>-Je sais, je…je n'y arrive pas c'est tout et puis, ce qui nous donne ici n'est vraiment pas très bon.  
>Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et se relève. Je le regarde passer à coté de moi et s'apprêter à sortir.<br>-Harm ? Que faites-vous ?  
>-Attendez-moi une minute, je reviens.<br>-Mais…  
>Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus, le voilà déjà sortit. Mais, que me mijote t-il encore ? Je n'ai pas à attendre la réponse bien longtemps, il revient déjà. Il porte un paquet. Je souris. Il n'a quand même pas fait ça ?<br>Il vient à ma hauteur et passe le paquet sous mon nez. Ca sent bon.  
>-Alors ? Vous n'avez toujours pas faim ?<br>-Si, je crois que je mangerai bien ce que vous avez là.  
>-Eh bien…<br>Il pose le paquet sur la petite tablette. Il me regarde un instant. Je suis toujours assise dans ce fauteuil. Je lui fais comprendre que c'est à lui de jouer maintenant. Il faut bien que nous commencions à un moment.  
>Je lève doucement les bras tout en le regardant. Harm s'approche de moi et se baisse. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je sens ses mains ses refermer sur ma peau dans mon dos. Il me prend contre lui et me soulève doucement. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je ne sens pas sa main qui me saisit dans le creux de mes genoux. Il me soulève et se redresse. Il me porte jusqu'au lit. Pendant le voyage nos regards se croisent. Nous sommes déjà devant le lit. Il pourrait me poser mais il reste là, à me regarder, me tenant fermement contre lui. Je lui souris et décide de plaisanter pour ne pas qu'on soit mal à l'aise de cette situation.<br>-Vous pouvez atterrir Pilote, la piste est dégagée et vous attend.  
>Il sourit et me pose délicatement sur le lit. Je m'y assoie et il place mes jambes le long de mon corps. Il effleure mes cuisses lorsqu'il remet la couverture sur moi. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas sentir cette douce caresse ? Je donnerai tout pour avoir sentit Harm effleurer ma peau.<br>Harm s'éloigne et approche le fauteuil du lit. Il place la tablette entre nous et défait le paquet qu'il a apporté.  
>-Merci Harm, pour ce repas et pour tout le reste, merci de vous occuper de moi, je ne sais pas qui j'aurai pu avoir une personne étrangère avec moi à mon appartement.<br>-De rien…par contre, je dois vous dire une chose, vous ne retournerez pas à votre appartement pour le moment.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Vous avez des marches pour entrer dans le bâtiment et votre ascenseur est très souvent en panne…le mien sera plus pratique.  
>-Harm, vous avez des marches pour aller dans votre salle de bains et…<br>-J'ai déjà arrangé ça, je suis passé aller acheter du matériel avant de venir, je vais mettre une rampe à la place.  
>-Qu…quoi ?<br>-Ne vous en faites Mac, j'ai dis que je prendrais soin de vous et je le ferai…  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Vous connaissez la raison.  
>Dis-le Harm, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises. Je t'en prie, dis le moi.<br>-Allez Marine, mangez.  
>-Je…bof.<br>Il se lève et s'assit sur le lit à coté de moi.  
>-Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.<br>Il prend une fourchette et quelques pâtes et la dirige vers moi.  
>-Ouvrez la bouche.<br>-Haaaarm.  
>-Je vous nourris, vous devriez être contente.<br>Nous échangeons un regard et nous explosons de rire en même temps.  
>-Ok, allez-y alors, si vous insistez.<br>J'ouvre la bouche et Harm y amène la fourchette. Je mange doucement. C'est bon. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir manger une chose aussi bonne depuis longtemps.  
>Nous ne parlons pas. Harm se contente de « me nourrir »et je lui obéis. Le plat terminé, nous entamons une nouvelle conversation.<br>-Harm, êtes-vous allez au mur ?  
>-Non.<br>Il se lève et me tourne le dos pour débarrasser la petite tablette.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Parce que j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.  
>Plus importantes ?<br>-Harm, il n'y a pas de choses plus importantes pour vous que votre père.  
>Il se retourne. Je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux.<br>-Si Mac, vous…Mon père est décédé, vous, vous êtes en vie et vous avez besoin de moi, mon père peut attendre quelques jours.  
>Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de dire. Je suis plus importante pour lui que son père à l'instant où nous parlons. Comment dois-je comprendre ça ?<br>Harm ne me quitte pas des yeux. J'aimerai lui poser cette question, seulement je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
>-Harm…Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous quand vous irez au mur ? J'aimerai venir cette année, et puis, c'est un peu de ma faute si vous n'y êtes pas encore allé.<br>-Oui, oui bien sûr Mac, vous pourrez venir avec moi.  
>Il à l'air surpris mais ravit. Nous, nous sourions.<br>Harm range un peu la chambre et s'assit à nouveau sur le fauteuil à coté de moi. Nous parlons toute la nuit, comme nous l'avons fait de nombreuses fois. Nous rions, nous passons un bon moment. Je réalise que c'est la première fois que je passe un Noël seule avec lui. Et en dépit des circonstances, je me sens bien. Je vais devoir affronter encore de nombreux combats, tout cela ne fait que commencer. Mais ce soir de Noël je suis avec l'homme que j'aime, et rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que cette réalité.

La journée est déjà bien entamée. Harm est parti ce matin. Une fois de plus il a passé la nuit à mes cotés. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et j'ai fini par m'endormir. Je crois avoir été la première. J'ai rêvée de lui, comme je le fais souvent. Cette fois-ci nous étions dans une prairie inondée d'un soleil radieux. Il me souriait. Il portait son costume blanc. Moi, une robe blanche elle aussi. Quelques fleurs colorées avaient trouvé leurs places dans mes cheveux remontés en un chignon. Je souriais au bras d'AJ Chegwidden, avançant dans cette allée improvisée. Quelques chaises, quelques amis, des vivants, des disparus. Le sourire d'une petite fille dans les bras de Mattie Grace. J'avançais, complètement hypnotisé par le regard empli d'amour de l'homme qui allait être mon époux. Je suis à sa hauteur. Nous, nous embrassons et la réalité se rappela déjà à moi.  
>Je suis couchée dans un lit d'hôpital. L'homme qui m'embrassait tendrement quelques instants plus tôt, dort paisiblement sur ce fauteuil, à quelques centimètres de moi. Il tient tendrement ma main au creux de la sienne. Il ne l'a pas lâché de toute la nuit. Après l'avoir regardé dormir un long moment, me remémorant ce rêve tendre et douloureux à la fois, il s'était réveillé et était partit faire quelques travaux dans son appartement pour ma venue le lendemain.<br>Je me sens un peu seule depuis son départ. Mais le moral remonte doucement, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, qu'il est là.  
>A présent, j'attends avec impatience, l'arrivée d'un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes. J'ai son cadeau de Noël, ainsi que celui de son petit frère, j'espère qu'ils les aimeront. J'ai toujours un peu peur que se ne soit pas le cas. Harm m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi…<br>J'attends.  
>Ma porte s'ouvre doucement et déjà j'entends cette voix familière.<br>-AJ, on frappe avant d'entrer, murmure Harriet derrière la porte.  
>Je souris et j'entends les petits coups portés sur le bois.<br>-Entrez.  
>Je vois ce petit bonhomme que j'aime tant, pénétrer dans la pièce. Derrière lui, Harriet et Jimmy dans ses bras. Ils me sourirent et s'avancent vers le lit où je suis assise.<br>-Tata.  
>-Eh, bonjour moussaillon, bonjour Harriet, salut Jimmy, ça va ?<br>Le plus petit garçon me répond en me souriant. J'en fais de même. AJ tend les bras vers moi et je le porte sur mon lit où il s'assoie.  
>-Bonjour Madame, comment allez-vous ? Me demande Harriet en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil et en mettant le petit Jimmy sur ses genoux.<br>-Ca va, merci Harriet, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les trois ici.  
>-Tu as encore mal Tata ?<br>-Non, plus trop AJ, je vais pouvoir partir de l'hôpital bientôt.  
>-Tu iras dans la maison de Tonton ? Me demande t-il avec un grand sourire.<br>-Euh…oui, pour le moment, je vais vivre avec lui.  
>-Super, comme ça vous pourrez faire un bébé alors.<br>Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Harriet non plus apparemment. Elle le réprimande très vite. Mais je souris discrètement. Oui, j'aimerai bien faire un bébé avec son tonton. Enfin, j'aurai bien aimé…  
>Je lui caresse tendrement le front. Ce petit garçon est adorable, je l'aime beaucoup.<br>-AJ, tu sais quoi ? Le père noël est venu ce matin et il m'a donné quelque chose pour toi et pour ton petit frère.  
>-C'est vrai ?<br>-Oui, regarde là bas près du sac.  
>Il se lève et se dirige au pas de course vers les deux petits paquets. Il les prends en main et me les montre, j'acquiesce. Alors, il revient en souriant.<br>-Le bleu clair c'est pour toi et le foncé c'est pour Jimmy.  
>Il tend celui destiné à son frère à la jeune femme assise à coté de moi. Harriet le prend.<br>-Regarde Jimmy, encore un cadeau.  
>Il tend ses petites mains en direction du paquet et les refermes dessus. L'emballage est très vite enlevé, comme celui du cadeau d'AJ. Les deux enfants regardent leurs nouveaux jouets avec émerveillement. Je sens mon estomac se nouer. C'est magnifique de les voir comme ça. De voir l'étincelle dans leurs yeux. De voir naître ce sourire qui se termine déjà bien loin derrière les oreilles. Harriet me sourit et me murmure un 'merci'.<br>Les deux garçons s'éloignent un peu et jouent tranquillement au fond de la chambre. Jimmy est ravi de faire des cascades avec la petite voiture rouge que je lui ai achetée, AJ quand a lui, joue à être son parrain avec le model réduit du F 14 que j'ai acheté pour lui.  
>-En général, c'est le Capitaine qui offre ce genre de choses à AJ, murmure Harriet en les regardant.<br>-Je sais Harriet, seulement, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que se sois moi cette fois-ci qui lui offre, mais c'est de notre part à tous les deux.  
>-Merci.<br>-Ne me remercier pas Harriet, ça nous fait plaisir, enfin…ça me fait plaisir.  
>J'avais corrigé cette phrase. Il ne fallait pas que je commence à parler pour Harm. Je sais que ça ne le dérange pas dans ce cas là. Mais m'entendre parler de cette manière me fait penser que je parle comme la femme d'un couple, un couple marié et amoureux, hors ce n'est de loin pas le cas.<br>Nous discutons encore de longues minutes. Harriet me parle de sa grossesse. Tout se passe bien pour elle et les bébés. Je suis contente pour mes amis. Ils méritent d'être heureux.  
>Nous parlons de mon accident, de ma situation. Mon amie aussi me rappelle que je ne suis pas seule. Je vois bien qu'elle essaie de me faire comprendre que Harm sera là, quoiqu'il arrive. Harriet a toujours tout fait pour me faire admettre que j'ai besoin de lui. Je le sais. Mais je ne le dis pas. Je ne veux pas abaisser ma garde. Je ne veux pas me laisser aller avec lui. Je ne veux pas souffrir lorsqu'il passera à autre chose. Il passera à autre chose, je le sais.<br>Nous parlons de choses et d'autres, d'enfants. Harriet ne sait pas que je ne peux pas en avoir. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai autant de chance d'être frappée par la foudre que de concevoir un jour. Moins de 5 %. Et puis, qui voudrait de moi, maintenant ?  
>Je ne devrai pas penser à ça…<br>Ils repartent déjà. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce moment passé avec eux. Nous, nous reverrons.  
>Le 31. Nous passerons tous nouvel an chez les Roberts cette année…<br>Je les salue. Ils s'en vont après une dernière étreinte.  
>Je reste à nouveau seule. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Harm ne va pas tarder.<br>Je l'attends. Je ne fais que passer mon temps à l'attendre. Et alors ? J'aime ça. J'aime ce que je ressens quand je le vois entrer dans la pièce. J'aime ce sourire qu'il m'adresse en poussant la porte. J'aime ce regard lorsqu'il s'approche de moi. J'aime sentir son souffle dans ma nuque lorsqu'il m'enlace pour me faire comprendre qu'il est là. J'aime la manière dont il joue tendrement avec ma main lorsque la sienne la retient prisonnière. J'aime penser à tout ça en l'attendant. Avant que tout soit bien réel. J'aime à penser que peut être il ressent la même chose que moi. J'aime me dire que s'il n'est pas avec moi, c'est parce qu'il fait tout pour que nous passions les prochains jours ensembles. J'ai hâte de quitter cet hôpital et de me retrouver avec lui. Seule avec Harm. Même s'il ne ressent pas ce que je ressens moi, je profite de chaque seconde à ses cotés. Chaque regard, chaque contact, chaque sourire, chaque parole. Pour quand tout ça sera terminé. Pour garder des souvenirs de cet homme. De ce pilote, de cet avocat, de Harm tout simplement. Harm, l'homme. Celui qui cherchait son père en Russie, celui qui a prit soin d'enfants en danger, celui qui sait me réconforter, celui qui fait me sentir bien, celui qui prépare de délicieuses lasagnes végétariennes. Je souris. Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en donner à cœur joie pour me faire de bons repas. J'aime ça. J'aime les repas qu'il prépare pour nous. J'aime qu'il s'occupe de mon bien être. J'aime être simplement avec lui. Parce que avec lui je suis Sarah. Juste Sarah. Je ne joue pas de rôle. Je ne suis pas qu'une avocate, je ne suis pas seulement un Marine .Je suis Mac, son amie, celle sur qui il peut compter à chaque instant, celle qui sera toujours là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive, celle…qui l'aime tout simplement. Qui l'aime. Je ne sais même pas comment l'aimer. Tout est toujours si compliqué et finalement si simple entre nous. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas l'aimer comme il faut. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de l'aimer. Pourtant je ne devrais pas penser à tout ça. Harm va bientôt arriver et si je pense à tout ce que je ressens pour lui lorsqu'il entre dans cette chambre je risque de faire une bêtise. L'amour est un sentiment si simple mais pas entre nous, malheureusement. Il ne peut pas l'être entre deux avocats du JAG…  
>Mais…Je ne suis plus officier, enfin je ne le serais plus d'ici peu alors, finalement les choses pourraient changer entre nous. Peut être que Harm en a conscience. Peut être est-ce, ce qu'il veut au fond de lui. Comment savoir ce qu'il veut ? Il ne parle jamais de ses sentiments. Il ne fait que des sous entendus, mais j'ai besoin de plus que de simples sous entendus, j'ai besoin qu'il me le dise !<br>Je sais qu'il ne me dira jamais ce qu'il éprouve pour moi, que ce soit de l'amour ou de l'amitié. A moins d'un miracle, Harmon Rabb JR reste enfermé dans cette tour qu'il s'est construit autour de lui. Une tour bien trop haute pour moi. Mais une tour qui, quand on arrive à son sommet, nous montre un paysage magnifique, de l'amour, de la tendresse, peut être même de la passion…  
>-Harmon Rabb JR, laissez-moi monter jusqu'à vous, laissez-moi grimper à cette tour, laissez-moi vous rejoindre là –haut. Malgré le fait que mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus, je viendrais si vous m'en laissez la possibilité, mon cœur me portera, s'il vous plait Harm…<p>

Ca y est, aujourd'hui je quittes ce foutu hôpital. Je pars avec Harm. Le médecin vient de sortir de ma chambre. Il envoie une infirmière pour montrer à Harm comment s'occuper de moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle doit lui montrer, il sait mieux que personne ce qu'il doit faire pour que je me sente bien.  
>Je suis assise sur le lit, les jambes pendantes. Il me tourne le dos et regarde par la fenêtre. Pourquoi ne me regarde t-il pas ?<br>-Harm ?  
>Il se tourne vers moi et son sourire illumine son visage. Je sens cette chaleur en moi. Il faut que je me reprenne.<br>-A quoi pensez-vous ?  
>-A rien en particulier.<br>-Haaaarm.  
>Il s'approche et s'assit sur le lit, à coté de moi. Il ancre son regard dans le mien, quand il fait ça je sais qu'il va me dire une chose importante, une chose que je ne dois pas oublier.<br>-Je pensais à vous, murmure t-il.  
>Je le savais. Je savais qu'il allait me dire une chose pareille. Je me sens rougir et je baisse les yeux. C'est insoutenable de le voir si près de moi, si attentif sans pouvoir lui dire, sans pouvoir le faire…<br>Il me relève le visage. Oh non, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me regarde une nouvelle fois. Je croise son regard. J'y vois tout cet amour qu'il éprouve. Mais ça ne peut pas être le cas, il ne pas m'aimer, pas comme je l'aime en tout cas.  
>-Harm, vous n'avez pas besoin de penser à moi, je suis là.<br>J'ai dis ça dans un souffle, un simple petit murmure. Il me sourit et s'approche un peu plus de moi. Il prend une de mes mains et la caresse doucement avec son pouce.  
>-Je le sais, répond t-il.<br>Encore quelques millimètres de parcourus en disant cette phrase, toujours ce regard qui se perd dans le mien. Son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je sens son nez caresser le bout du mien. Il a glissé son autre main derrière mon oreille pour m'approcher de son visage. Je penche un peu la tête pour lui signifier que je n'attends que ça ; qu'il m'embrasse, enfin. Un baiser empli d'amour, où nous langues mènent une lutte acharnée, sensuelle et délicate. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, une fois de plus. Nos lèvres ne se touchent pas encore que la porte s'ouvre. Harm s'éloigne brusquement de moi. Il baisse les yeux et sa main quitte ma peau. Je regarde la personne qui est entré, cette personne qui a brisé cet instant magique.  
>L'infirmière Locke. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup celle-là. Un mètre 75, sans doute 55 kilos, un sourire parfait, une poitrine surdimensionnée, des jambes de mannequin, mises en valeurs comme il se doit, bien entendu, des cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux bleus, cernés de noir, et surtout une démarche ! Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier sa démarche. Une grue. Oui, c'est ça une grue, c'est le mot juste.<br>Je la regarde. J'espère qu'elle arrive à voir dans mes yeux l'envie que j'ai de lui forcer à sortir de ma chambre, de quitter cette pièce. Et puis, la manière qu'elle a de regarder Harm m'énerve profondément. Elle sourit d'un air mielleux. Mais Harm n'est pas dupe, je le sais. Je le regarde, lui. Il lui sourit tout aussi mielleusement. Décidément, il les fait toutes craquer, et il le sait. Cette infirmière est prête à lui sauter dessus j'en suis sûre, et lui ne dirait rien.  
>Sauf que, ma grande si tu crois que je vais abandonner la partie… C'est mon homme, celui-là tu as plutôt intérêt à laisser tomber. Je n'ai peut être plus de jambes aptes à te courir après pour t'arracher les cheveux, mais j'ai un Beretta et je tire plutôt bien.<br>Harm se lève et lâche ma main. Je détourne enfin les yeux de cette jeune femme. Ils discutent. Elle lui montre les gestes qu'il doit faire pour m'aider à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, comment me reprendre…  
>Harm acquiesce et sourit toujours. Ils entament la conversation, comme si je n'étais même pas là.<br>Eh oh ! Mac a très envie de rester avec Harm ! Espèce de pimbêche, tire toi ! Il a compris c'est bon, pas la peine de rester là à le regarder comme un vulgaire bout de viande bien fait. Et c'est vrai qu'il est bien fait. Ses abdominaux musclés, ses bras fort, sa grande taille, sans oublier que, par conséquent, son…  
>Mackenzie ! Arrêtes tu penses à quoi là ? Oh non je dois me reprendre. Je rougis. A coup sûr je dois être rouge comme une tomate. Je lève les yeux de mes chaussures. Je croise les regards interrogateurs des personnes devant moi.<br>-Euh…oui ?  
>-Ca va Mac ? Me demande Harm en posant sa main sur mon épaule.<br>-Oui, ça va…je n'ai pas fais attention, vous parliez de quoi ?  
>-Je vous demandais, madame, si vous aviez bien tout compris, si vous aviez des questions et si vous avez des affaires pour quitter l'hôpital.<br>-Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Nous pouvons y aller ? Je n'ai aucune question.  
>-Oui, quand vous le souhaitez, vous n'avez qu'à passer au bureau avant de partir pour signer la feuille de suivit.<br>-Très bien, merci, au revoir.  
>Au revoir, au revoir, au revoir….allez pars !<br>-Au revoir Madame…Capitaine.  
>Et encore une fois ce sourire. Harm y répond, bien entendu.<br>-Appelez-moi si vous en avez besoin.  
>-Ca ira, merci, le Capitaine devrait pouvoir se débrouiller il est assez grand.<br>J'avais lancé cette phrase sur un ton brusque. Mais c'est vrai, j'ai raison en plus.  
>Elle efface enfin ce sourire et se raidit. Je souris. Enfin.<br>Elle sort et Harm se tourne vers moi. Je vois l'incompréhension dans son regard. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que je suis jalouse d'elle, comme de toutes les femmes qui avaient partagé leur vie avec lui.  
>-Elle m'énerve, lui dis-je pour toute réponse.<br>Harm ne dit rien. Il la trouvait pas mal lui, je suis sûre.  
>-Mac, et si on rentrait, il faut que vous vous changiez.<br>-Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour ça.  
>Il rougit. Harmon Rabb ne changera jamais. Je lui souris et je me dirige vers la salle d'eau.<br>-Attendez que je vous appelle.  
>-Oui.<br>J'enlève le pyjama d'hôpital. Je passe un autre soutient gorge. Un T-shirt, un pull-over. A présent la culotte. Ola c'est un vrai combat. Je me débats pendants plusieurs minutes. Heureusement que j'ai de la force dans les bras…  
>Bon eh bien voilà qui est fait. Il ne me reste plus que le pantalon. Il est temps d'appeler Harm. Je viens de penser qu'il me verra en petite culotte. Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix et ça arrivera encore ces prochains jours alors…<br>-Harm, vous pouvez venir ? J'ai besoin de vous là.  
>Il arrive et me regarde un instant en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il prend le pantalon posé un peu plus loin et s'approche de moi. Il me l'enfile à mes pieds, il le remonte le long de mes jambes. Ca, j'avoue, j'aurai pu le faire moi-même, mais c'est si bon…<br>Il le monte doucement jusque sur mes cuisses, puis il lève les yeux vers moi. Il se relève et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à tenir debout. Je me tiens de toutes mes forces à son cou. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai les pieds au sol. Harm glisse ses mains sur mon ventre. Il monte mon pantalon jusque sur ma taille et ferme les boutons et la fermeture éclair. Il me demande si ça va. Je lui réponds que oui en souriant. Il en fait de même et me rassoit.  
>Il n'a pas parlé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ressentit. Une fois de plus.<br>Nous quittons cette petite pièce en vérifiant que je n'y ai rien oublié. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir. Il n'y a plus de trace de brûlures, j'ai fais l'effort de me maquiller un peu, et j'ai remonté mes cheveux en chignon, avec deux petite tresses sur le coté comme je le fais pour aller travailler. Je croise le regard de Harm dans le miroir.  
>-Quoi ? Dis-je souriant.<br>-Vous êtes prête princesse ? Le carrosse ne vous attendra peut être pas.  
>-Et le prince charmant ?<br>Harm me sourit. Il est gêné mais ne répond pas. Pourtant je ne fais que le provoquer pour enfin savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Mais non, toujours rien, aucune réaction. Il était plus réceptif au sourire aguicheur de cette infirmière tout à l'heure. Il prend soin de moi parce qu'il est mon ami, il est passé à autre chose. J'en suis sûre à présent. Mais, ce baiser … Il allait bien m'embrasser ? Pourquoi fait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ?  
>-Mac, ça va ?<br>-Une minute s'il vous plait.  
>Je pleure doucement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pleure encore. J'essuie les larmes qui se sont échouées, sur mes joues. Seulement ça continu. Je respire profondément, ça doit s'arrêter…<br>Harm s'approche de moi et se met à croupis. Il pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil et cherche mon regard. Je ne lutte pas. Au fond de moi j'ai envie de lui dire, mais une fois de plus je sais que les mots ne franchiront pas la barrière de mes lèvres.  
>-Mac…s'il vous plait.<br>Il me supplie presque, il murmure pour ne pas me brusquer.  
>-Harm…laissez-moi une minute ça va aller.<br>-Non, je ne vous laisse pas, j'ai envie de savoir ce qui se passe.  
>-Rien, c'est bon ça ira.<br>-Vous croyez ? Vous pleurez pour rien maintenant ?  
>Je ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas répondre, ça risque de sortir hors de moi et je ne veux pas.<br>-Mac, je vous en prie, parlez-moi.  
>-J'ai…je ne vous comprends plus Harm, pourquoi voulez-vous vous occuper de moi ?<br>-Parce que je tiens à vous et que je ne veux pas vous laisser seule.  
>-Si vous tenez à moi pourquoi…pourquoi avoir ouvertement dragué cette…cette, cette pimbêche tout à l'heure ?<br>-Vous ne l'aimez vraiment pas, je me trompe ? Que vous a-t-elle fait cette pauvre fille ?  
>-Elle vous a fait du gringue, voilà ! Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ?<br>-Si.  
>Il me dit ça le plus naturellement du monde. Il me sourit. Je ne le comprendrais vraiment jamais.<br>-Mac, qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? Vous croyez que j'ai envie de sortir avec cette fille ?  
>-Eh bien, on dirait oui.<br>-Vous vous trompez…sur toute la ligne. Je suis bien trop occupé avec Mattie, le bureau et surtout vous, pour avoir envie d'entamer une relation avec aucune femme que ce soit.  
>Aucune femme que se soit. Ca comprenait moi aussi ? Quelque part je me sens soulager finalement. Il ne veut peut être rien entamer avec moi, mais avec aucune femme, alors tout va pour le mieux. Je lui souris. Je me sens totalement stupide. J'ai été jalouse. Je sais qu'il l'a remarqué.<br>-Je suis désolée Harm, je…je suis un peu perdue en ce moment et j'ai peur de perdre la seule personne qui sait me faire trouver le bon chemin.  
>-Si c'est de moi que vous parlez, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne me perdrez pas.<br>Nous, nous sourions. Harm se redresse.  
>-Que diriez-vous de partir d'ici maintenant ?<br>-Oui, j'ai hâte de sortir de cet hôpital.  
>-Alors, en route Mademoiselle Mackenzie.<br>Il fait le tour de mon fauteuil et se met dans mon dos. Il pousse doucement. Je récupère mes affaires que je pose sur mes genoux. Je n'oublie pas la rose qu'il m'a offerte. Je la tiens fermement, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, elle signifie beaucoup trop de choses pour moi. Nous quittons l'étage, puis le bâtiment. Harm me met dans sa voiture. Je suis un peu à l'étroit mais ravie de me trouver là. Il plie le fauteuil et le met dans le coffre. Nous partons. Nous roulons en silence. Je tiens toujours cette fleur. Je l'effleure du bout des lèvres, comme pour enfin embrasser cet homme que j'aime tant.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous arrivons en bas de mon immeuble. Je dois passer chez moi chercher des affaires pour aller vivre chez Harm. Vivre chez Harm. Je ne pensais pas que cela allait m'arriver un jour. Même, si je l'avoue, les circonstances sont un peu particulières.  
>Harm fait le tour de la voiture et me prends dans ses bras. Je suis si bien contre lui. Mes bras s'enroulent déjà naturellement autour de son cou. Il referme la voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment. Harm veut m'emmener dans mon appartement et chercher le fauteuil ensuite. Je passe tout le trajet dans ses bras. Je ne me plains pas, j'y suis bien. J'espère qu'il ne me trouve pas trop lourde. Harm ne parle pas. Nous arrivons à la porte de mon appartement, je prends les clés et les insères dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre et nous pénétrons dans mon appartement. Tel un couple marié le soir de leur mariage. Harm me porte. Il me demande où je veux aller en attendant qu'il apporte mon fauteuil. Il me pose sur le canapé et me laisse quelques minutes. Je fais le tour de mon séjour. Rien n'a changé, rien n'a bougé. Harm arrive déjà et me pose le fauteuil devant moi. Il le déplie et me reprend à nouveau contre lui pour m'y faire asseoir.<br>-Merci Harm, vous avez raison, je crois que votre appartement est plus adapté que le mien, enfin….au moins vous faites de l'exercice, dis-je en riant doucement.  
>-De l'exercice ? J'en fais assez, croyez moi.<br>Il me sourit et enlève son veston. Je lui propose un café mais il est rangé sur une haute étagère de ma cuisine. Harm se propose d'y aller lui-même. Je lui dis que, tant qu'à faire, il peut prendre tout ce qui se mange, puisqu'il faudra bien me nourrir chez lui et que je mange d'autres choses que de la salade verte. Il rit et se dirige vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, je regagne ma chambre. Je prends pas mal d'affaires que je fourre dans une grande valise. J'y mets des choses décontractées mais aussi des petits hauts, robes, chaussures à talons, lingerie plus ou moins fine, de toutes manière la plupart sont fine, je l'avoue. J'y glisse ma trousse de toilette, des serviettes, oui parce que je pense que Harm n'en porte pas, enfin je l'espère, mon parfum préféré, du maquillage…  
>Voilà tout doit être bon. Je me retourne. Harm me regarde en souriant.<br>-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?  
>-Assez oui.<br>Je rougis. J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu tout ce que j'ai fourrée dans ce sac.  
>-Vous savez, c'est impoli de regarder les affaires d'une femme.<br>-Je n'ai pas regardé ce que vous avez prit…je vous regardais vous.  
>-Harm…<br>Je me sens mal à l'aise, vraiment mal à l'aise. Il faut que je détourne la conversation. Vite.  
>-Vous savez quoi ? Je prendrais bien un bain.<br>-Mac.  
>-Vous n'avez pas de baignoire chez vous.<br>-Vous ne pouvez pas vous en passer pour quelques temps ?  
>-S'il vous plait.<br>Je lui fais cette moue de petite fille, celle que je lui fais souvent. Il adore ça je le sais, il réagit toujours de la manière dont je le souhaite quand je le fais. Ben quoi ! Si déjà il y a une chose certaine en ce qui concerne Harm, j'aurais tord de ne pas m'en servir.  
>Ca marche. Il me sourit.<br>-Très bien.  
>-Merci.<br>Je me retourne. Harm ne bouge pas.  
>-Harm ?<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Euh…<br>Je l'entends s'approcher et se pencher sur mon oreille.  
>-Vous avez oubliez un détail Mademoiselle Mackenzie ?<br>Il murmure. J'ai tellement horreur de ça. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que cela me rends folle de lui quand il le fait.  
>-Oui, je crois …<br>Il se met face à moi et me sourit.  
>-Vous voulez toujours prendre un bain ?<br>Il me défit. Je ne vais pas faire marche arrière.  
>-Oui, regardez dans le deuxième tiroir là –bas, il y a un bikini bleu ciel.<br>Harm me regarde étonné. Il va vers l'endroit que je lui ai désigné et me rapporte ce que je lui ai demandé.  
>-Merci, attendez que je vous appelle.<br>Il soupire et je rentre dans la salle de bain. Je n'arrive pas à fermer la porte. Bon, eh bien tan pis, je n'ai pas le choix. Je me déshabille et passe le maillot de bain. Tout un combat. Je fais couler de l'eau. J'attends un peu, puis, j'appelle Harm. Il arrive.  
>Il me prend contre lui. J'ai vu son regard se poser sur ma poitrine, je souris. Il n'est quand même pas indifférent à tout, finalement. Il faut dire que ce bikini est vraiment très bikini, mais je n'en ai pas d'autre…<br>Harm me dépose dans l'eau qui mousse déjà.  
>-Merci.<br>-De rien, et arrêtez de me remercier tout le temps Mac, c'est normal d'accord ?  
>-D'accord.<br>Il me sourit et s'apprête à sortir.  
>-Harm ?<br>-Mm.  
>-Je voulais vous demander…après ce bain et une fois que nous partons d'ici, avant d'aller chez vous…nous pourrions aller au mémorial.<br>-Oui, c'est une très bonne idée.  
>Il me sourit et quitte la pièce. Je soupire. Je me laisse un peu plus descendre dans l'eau. Harm est vraiment un ange avec moi en ce moment. Je crois que, oui, je suis vraiment amoureuse cette fois. Je dois l'être depuis longtemps déjà. Rien qu'à ce que je ressens quand il me regarde, quand il est près de moi, quand il me touche, me prend dans ses bras. J'aimerai y rester des heures. Ses bras. Ils forment comme une barrière protectrice quand on s'y trouve. Une barrière que rien ne peut franchir. On s'y sent bien, en paix. Oooh j'ai chaud. C'est Harm qui me fait cet effet ou j'ai mis trop d'eau chaude ?<br>Oh et puis, j'ai envie d'enlever ce haut, il me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi pas ? Je le remettrais en sortant avant d'appeler Harm. Je défais le nœud et laisse tomber le haut de mon bikini sur le sol de ma salle de bain. Ca va mieux. Je ferme les yeux. Je le vois lui, une fois de plus. Mes souvenirs de son sourire, de ses gestes me transportent rapidement vers un flot de sensations jamais connues auprès de lui, vers des gestes qu'il n'a jamais eu mais qui procure en moi une sensation de bien être, une chaleur, un désir. Je sais que je dois me reprendre, mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'aime juste m'abandonner à mes rêves et fantasmes, avec lui. J'aimerai savoir ce que cela fait de se sentir « femme » auprès d'Harmon Rabb JR.  
>-Mac, ça va ?<br>Je fais un bon. Il avait dit ça à quelques mètres de moi. Juste derrière la porte restée ouverte.  
>-Euh…oui…oui ça va.<br>-Je fais encore un peu de rangement dans votre cuisine, vous mangez de drôles de trucs vous savez ?  
>Je souris. Il ne sera jamais du même avis que moi sur la nourriture. Lui, il lui suffit d'un bout d'herbe pour être heureux, moi, il me faut mon steak. Je ne lui réponds pas. J'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Je m'abandonne une fois de plus à mes rêves et espoirs…<br>L'eau devient froide. Je vais sortir. Nous devons encore aller au mur. Je me redresse comme je peux pour attraper le haut bleu qui repose sur le sol. Oh non. J'essaie encore fois. Oh non, alors là c'est vraiment la catastrophe. Malgré mes nombreux efforts, je n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je panique. Je regarde dans la baignoire. Hors de question que Harm entre alors que je suis comme ça. Je n'ai pas fais couler suffisamment d'eau pour me trouver totalement immergée.  
>-Oh c'est pas vrai.<br>-Mac ?  
>Harm est de nouveau dans la chambre. Il m'a entendu. Il s'apprête à entrer.<br>-NON. N'entrez pas !  
>-Mac, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?<br>-S'il vous plait, ne bougez plus.  
>-Mac.<br>-Harm, je vous en prie, n'avancez pas.  
>-Ok, mais expliquez-moi alors.<br>Je lève les yeux au plafond. Je vais avoir l'air d'une idiote.  
>-J'ai enlevé le haut de mon maillot de bain et je n'arrive plus à l'attraper pour le remettre.<br>-C'est tout ?  
>-L'eau n'est pas assez profonde non plus, alors rien ne cache ma poitrine.<br>Je l'entends rire.  
>-Haaaarm.<br>-Pardon…que comptez-vous faire alors ?  
>-Vous avez une idée, vous ?<br>-Eh bien…vous ne seriez pas la première femme que je vois en…  
>-NON !<br>-C'était une idée ! Vous pouvez aussi rester jusqu'à fondre, dit-il en pouffant de rire.  
>-Ah ah très drôle.<br>Je reste silencieuse un moment. Harm en fait de même. Je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Il va me voir en petite tenue. Il faut que je m'y résigne de toute manière. C'est la seule solution.  
>-Très bien, entrez. Mais ne regardez pas.<br>-Vous êtes sûre ?  
>Il hésite. Je souris. Je vais en profiter.<br>-Harm, vous m'avez affirmez que je n'étais pas la première femme, ce que je sais très bien, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus le premier homme…  
>Il ne répond pas. J'imagine facilement qu'il rougit.<br>-Vous êtes toujours là ?  
>-Oui…oui.<br>-Bon, alors, les serviettes sont sur le meuble à droite, vous en prenez une sans me regarder, vous fermez les yeux et vous venez près de la baignoire.  
>-Vous ne pensez pas plutôt que ce serait mieux que je vous tende le haut du maillot ?<br>-Harm, c'est bon, je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous ne regarderez pas…je mettrais la serviette devant moi, vous me sortirez de la baignoire et j'enroulerai la serviette autour de moi, vous pourrez ouvrir les yeux et me mettre dans le fauteuil.  
>-Euh je…<br>-S'il vous plait, l'eau est froide là, je n'ai pas envie de rester encore des heures.  
>-Vous croyez que j'arriverai à faire tout ça, sans ouvrir les yeux ?<br>-Vous avez plutôt intérêt.  
>-Ok, c'est bon, j'arrive.<br>Je le vois passer le pas de la porte. Il porte sa main gauche à ses yeux. Il regarde le sol pour ne pas tomber. Il prend la serviette et se tourne vers la baignoire. Il s'arrête un instant. J'ai cru avoir croisé son regard, je suis sûr qu'il regarde entre ses doigts. Il s'avance vers moi. Ma gorge est sèche tout d'un coup. Je tends les bras et m'empare de la serviette. Harm se penche sur la baignoire. Il trouve le bouchon et le tire. L'eau s'écoule doucement. Je suis sûr qu'il a les yeux ouverts. La serviette devant moi, je ne le quitte pas des yeux.  
>-C'est bon, Mac ?<br>-Oui.  
>Il enlève sa main. Je n'ai pas encore nouée la serviette sur ma poitrine, je la tiens toujours contre moi avec une main.<br>Harm se penche sur moi .Je suis totalement paralysée. Je n'arrive plus à faire un seul geste. Il me sourit et noue la serviette dans mon dos. Il me prend contre lui. Je sais qu'une de ses mains se trouve sur mes fesses. Pourquoi je ne la sens pas ? C'est une véritable torture. Je bascule contre lui. Encore plus près qu'avant. Mes bras s'enroulent une nouvelle fois dans sa nuque. Mon visage se trouve à quelques millimètres du sien. Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait que nous sommes si proche cette fois là. Il se tourne vers le fauteuil. Il place correctement la serviette que je porte et me pose. Nous restons un instant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos regards sont bien nettement ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Le temps s'est arrêté. Alors, que je crois que Harm va s'approcher un peu plus de moi et peut être m'embrasser, il s'éloigne. Mes bras s'échouent sur mes cuisses. Il se redresse.  
>-Appelez-moi pour votre pantalon, me murmure t-il avant de sortir.<br>Je ne réponds pas et ferme les yeux un moment. Que c'est-il passé ? A t-il regardé ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?  
>Je respire profondément et reprends mes esprits. Je me rhabille. Au moment de passer mon pantalon j'appelle Harm. Il vient et m'aide.<br>Nous quittons la pièce. Il descend à la voiture, porter tout ce qu'il a trouvé de périssable rapidement. Je fais le tour de mon salon, je prends quelques livres. Le sapin trône encore fièrement près de la fenêtre. Il faudra que je pense à le défaire, j'ai encore le temps…  
>Tout est rangé, Harm me dit que nous pouvons y aller. J'acquiesce et passe ma veste. Je retourne sur le canapé avec son aide. Il range le fauteuil et la valise dans sa voiture. Il revient me chercher. Je ferme mon appartement.<br>-Harm…je crois que je ne vais plus prendre de bain de si tôt.  
>Il me fait m'asseoir sur le siège passager et rit aux éclats.<br>-De toute manière, vous l'avez dit, je n'ai pas de baignoire.  
>-Et pour quand je ne vivrais plus chez vous ?<br>-D'ici là on verra.  
>Il me fait un clin d'œil et ferme la portière. A présent, nous nous dirigeons vers le mémorial. Nous allons voir son père, et je suis ravie de pouvoir venir avec lui. Je pense que maintenant qu'il a partagé une partie de mon intimité je vais pouvoir partager une partie de la sienne.<p>

Harm se gara le long du trottoir rendu encore glissant par la neige qui ne cesse de tomber depuis plusieurs jours. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il a les yeux fermés.  
>-Harm ?<br>Je pose délicatement ma main sur son épaule et il ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde et me sourit tendrement. Je n'ai pas envie d'enlever ma main de lui, alors je le caresse doucement pour lui montrer que je suis là.  
>-Ca va ?<br>Je lui parle en murmurant, je ne veux pas le brusquer, je sais que venir au mur est une véritable épreuve pour lui.  
>-Ca va, me répondit-il sur le même ton.<br>Nous restons, là, simplement à nous regarder en silence, ma main est toujours sur son épaule. Il lève son bras et s'en saisit. Il la ramène entre nous et la caresse un moment. Puis, doucement il l'approche de ses lèvres et y dépose un doux baiser. Je frissonne. Comment peut-il me faire un tel effet ? Rien que de sentir ses lèvres effleurer ma peau, je sens que je suis à sa merci.  
>Il éloigne ma main de son visage et me sourit.<br>-Merci, d'être là.  
>Je lui souris. J'aime être avec lui, même dans des moments pareils…surtout dans des moments pareils. Je sais qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un, qu'il est vulnérable et j'aime prendre soin de lui. J'aimerai pouvoir le faire à chaque instant.<br>Harm respire profondément et son regard se perd au loin. Je resserre mes doigts sur sa peau et je souris.  
>-Capitaine, nous pourrions peut être y aller ? Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim…<br>Il tourne la tête vers moi et je souris.  
>-Nous ne resterons pas longtemps alors.<br>-Je n'ai pas dis ça, je ne meurs pas encore de faim alors ça va. Seulement, j'ai dit ça pour vous faire comprendre qu'il faut arrêter de ressasser tout ce qui tourne en boucle dans votre tête avant d'aller à ce mur, allez y simplement, dites-lui…dites-lui ce que vous ressentez, ne soyez pas fort parce que je suis là…laissez-vous allez, laissez-vous envahir par vos sentiments, par cette tristesse.  
>Il me regarde avec cet air étonné, mais je vois dans ses yeux cette petite étincelle qui me prouve que ce que je viens de lui dire l'a touché. C'est ce que je voulais. Je veux qu'il se laisse aller, quitte à ce qu'il pleure, je ne le jugerais pas. Je veux qu'il se libère de ce poids, tout simplement.<br>Je lui souris et approche ma main libre de son visage. Doucement mes doigts effleurent sa joue. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça, mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Ma paume rentre en contact avec son visage. Harm ferme les yeux. Je m'approche du mieux que je peux de lui, encore un peu. Ma main glisse sur lui pour doucement prendre place derrière son oreille. Je pose mon front contre le sien.  
>-Harm…je suis là pour vous, comme vous l'êtes pour moi.<br>Il acquiesce et ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Je croise son regard, une larme glisse sur sa joue et je l'essuie tendrement avec mon pouce. On se regarde un moment, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Harm bouge enfin, il s'approche un peu plus de mes lèvres et y dépose un chaste baiser. Mon Dieu, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine.  
>-Merci Mac, me murmure Harm avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.<br>Je passe mes mains dans sa nuque et je caresse doucement ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression de sentir ses larmes sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux. J'apprécie cet instant. Harm a baissé sa garde, il m'a laissé toucher son cœur. Enfin.  
>Nous restons enlacés encore quelques minutes. Harm se redresse et nous nous regardons. Ses larmes ne coulent plus. Il me sourit.<br>-Et si on y allait Mademoiselle Mackenzie ?  
>J'acquiesce et je lui souris. Nous brisons tout contact qui s'était lié un peu plus tôt. Harm sort de la voiture et cherche mon fauteuil dans le coffre. Il arrive à ma portière et me l'ouvre. Grâce à son aide, je prends place, il referme le véhicule et nous avançons dans l'allée enneigée.<br>Harm avance doucement. Il est dans mon dos et pousse mon fauteuil. Nous croisons plusieurs personnes. Toutes me regardent de haut en bas. Je ne pensais pas que les handicapés étaient tellement regardés et surtout jugés. Je le vois dans les regards qu'on m'accorde. Il y en a même qui se retourne sur notre passage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces gens ? Je suis une personne tout à fait normale, j'ai eu un accident et je ne peux plus marcher, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas la peste ou quelque chose comme ça, je suis comme eux. Ca me fait mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'une chose pareille pouvait me toucher. Mais si, leurs regards me font mal et je prends pieds dans cette réalité que j'ai quelque peu oubliée depuis que je me suis retrouvée seule avec Harm. Mais il ne faut pas que je pense à moi, que je pense aux blessures de mon âme et de mon corps. Harm a besoin de moi et je dois être forte pour lui, comme je lui ai promis.  
>Je retiens mes larmes et mon envie de crier contre cette injustice et cette intolérance. Il faut que je mette de coté ce que je ressens pour me concentrer sur une seule chose en ce moment, Harm.<br>Nous, nous sommes arrêtés. Le nom du père de mon coéquipier est bien trop haut pour moi pour que je puisse y porter la main, pourtant, j'aimerai tant caresser ces lettres dorées, comme Harm le fait. J'aimerai poser ma main sur la sienne et sentir le petit tremblement qui l'anime. Je vois qu'il tremble.  
>-Salut Papa, murmure Harm, je suis un peu en retard cette année, mais, je devais m'occuper d'une Marine qui n'a pas fait attention à elle.<br>Il sourit et me jettes un regard.  
>-Elle est là, Sarah…<br>Je n'en reviens pas il a prononcé mon prénom. Je sais que pour un bon nombre de personne c'est une chose banale, mais pour Harm…  
>-Elle est venue parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule, tu comprends maintenant je suis à son service et en tant qu'esclave je dois lui rapporter mes moindres faits et gestes.<br>-Hey !  
>Il rit et se tourne vers moi.<br>-Arrêtez de lui dire des choses pareilles, dis je sur un ton mi amusé, mi vexé.  
>-Oui Maître, me réponds Harm en riant.<br>Je ris aussi doucement et je regarde autour de nous, ce n'est pas un endroit pour rire mais nous, nous rions, simplement. J'ai presque honte, mais Harm me rappelle que je ne dois pas.  
>Il me prend doucement la main et se tourne à nouveau vers le mur.<br>-Papa, j'aimerai que tu saches que…tu me manques…  
>Je vois une larme perler sur sa joue. Je ne pensais pas que Harm pouvait souffrir à un tel point. Je savais que la perte de son père était douloureuse pour lui, mais je ne le pensais pas si fragile et si frêle. Je resserre mes doigts aux siens et je lui souris.<br>-Harm…il est là.  
>Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, je sais cette phrase est banale mais, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un enfant. Ce regard semble si perdu. Mon Dieu pourquoi mes jambes ne me portent elles pas jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à ce visage, j'aimerai tant le prendre dans mes bras, là maintenant. Le serrer contre moi et lui dire qu'il aura toujours une personne qui l'aimera, que s'il le voulait, il puisse être un père, un père formidable. Je sais qu'il s'éloigne doucement de Mattie qui, elle, se tourne à nouveau vers son père. Je sais que cette situation le fait souffrir. Si je le pouvais je lui dirais tout ça, je lui dirais que mon plus grand souhait est qu'il ait un enfant bien à lui avec une femme qui l'aime. J'aimerai qu'il me fasse un enfant, parce que je l'aime. Mais…<br>Je fuis son regard, j'y vois beaucoup trop de sentiments que je connais trop bien mais contre lesquels je ne peux pas lutter. Harm s'accroupit et relève mon visage.  
>Il me sourie.<br>-Merci…Sarah, dit-il dans un souffle.  
>Encore ce « Sarah ». Pourquoi m'appelle t-il ainsi maintenant ?<br>Je ne réponds pas et lui souris une fois de plus. Il reste à mes cotés, à ma hauteur et regarde les lettres briller. Sa main garde toujours la mienne prisonnière et il continu de jouer avec mes doigts. Nous restons silencieux. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis si bien. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. Les minutes passent, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.  
>Un vent glacial fait son apparition. De la neige tourbillonne. Harm tourne la tête vers moi.<br>-On y va ?  
>-Vous êtes sûr ? Nous pouvons rester encore un peu si vous voulez.<br>-Ca ira, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire.  
>-Vous êtes vraiment certain ?<br>-Oui, Mac, ça va, si vous voulez tout savoir je lui ai dit des choses dans ma tête.  
>-Quoi comme choses ?<br>-Des choses plus personnelles.  
>-Oh, je n'aurai peut être pas dû venir alors.<br>-Non, je suis très heureux que vous soyez là et …je n'ai pas dit ces choses parce que c'était en quelque sorte une prière et…que vous en faisiez partie.  
>Il baisse les yeux devant mon regard étonné. Il a prié. Il a prié et je faisais partie de sa prière.<br>Oh Harm. Je relève doucement son visage et me plonge une fois de plus dans cet océan de douceur et de tristesse.  
>-Merci…<br>-Merci à vous.  
>-Si ça continue nous ne saurons dire que ça.<br>Je ris et Harm en fait de même.  
>-Eh bien, arrêtons de le dire alors, et disons nous que c'est normal, qu'en dites vous ?<br>-Je suis d'accord.  
>Il se redresse et effleure les lettres une dernière fois.<br>-Au revoir Papa, souhaite moi bonne chance, murmure t-il encore plus bas.  
>Bonne chance ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer et pour quoi il a besoin d'avoir de la chance ?<br>Harm se remet à nouveau dans mon dos et se penche sur mon oreille.  
>-On peut y aller à présent ? Vous devez mourir de faim.<br>-Oui, j'ai faim…allons- y.  
>Nous quittons le mur. Le mur et ses blessures. Celui d'un fils, meurtrit dans sa plus tendre enfance. Un fils qui a grandi bien trop vite. Un fils qui est devenu un homme tout seul. Un homme qui a toujours été maladroit face à l'amour. Un homme qui mérite qu'on se donne de la peine pour guérir ses blessures les plus secrètes et les plus intimes. Un homme qui mérite qu'on l'aime, tout simplement.<p>

Nous arrivons devant son appartement. Nous venons de sortir de l'ascenseur. J'avance toute seule dans mon fauteuil, Harm porte mes affaires. Ca sent bon. Jennifer doit être en train de cuisiner au bout du couloir. Harm passe devant moi et se retourne. Il me sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe mais je réponds à son sourire de la même manière.  
>-Bienvenue chez vous, murmura Harm avant d'ouvrir la porte.<br>Olala, ça fait beaucoup de choses en une fois. Il me sourit, il me dit que je suis chez moi, et puis, il ouvre cette porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>Je comprends très vite, pourquoi son appartement n'était pas fermé. Je vois Mattie me sourire et Jen à coté d'elle. Nous entrons. Il y a une grande banderole accrochée au plafond. « Bienvenue Mac » Oh mon Dieu. Je pleure. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Harm referme la porte et les deux jeunes femmes avancent vers moi en souriant. Mattie s'approche un peu plus et se baisse pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne connais pas tant que ça Mattie. Sa réaction m'étonne un peu je l'avoue, mais je l'apprécie.<br>-Je suis contente de vous voir Mac, murmure Mattie en s'éloignant de moi.  
>-Moi aussi Mattie…woaw, vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?<br>-Oui, c'était une idée du Capitaine, me répond Jennifer en souriant.  
>Je suis son regard et tourne les yeux vers Harm. Il est gêné, il baisse les yeux et rougit. J'adore ça !<br>Il part en direction du salon et pose mes affaires sur le canapé. Je porte à nouveau mon attention sur les deux jeunes femmes.  
>-Ca sent bon, vous avez cuisinez ?<br>-Oui, un petit repas pour fêter votre sortie d'hôpital, répond Jennifer.  
>-Merci, c'est très gentil.<br>-Est-ce que c'est prêt ? Demande Harm en souriant.  
>-Oui, juste encore cinq petites minutes et ce sera bon.<br>-Génial, vous tiendrez jusque là Mac ? Me lance Harm.  
>-Vous avez peur que je vous mange ?<br>-Oui, un peu…  
>-Mmmmh sachez que je ne mange pas la viande froide.<br>-J'aurai plus de chance grillé à point c'est ça ?  
>-C'est ça.<br>Nous rions. Tous les quatre. Mattie et Jennifer n'étaient pas intervenues dans notre conversation mais elle n'ont pas loupé une miette je l'ai vu.  
>Harm me propose de faire le tour de l'appartement pour que je m'habitue à m'y déplacer, pendant que Mattie prépare la table et que Jennifer termine le repas. Je peux enfin voir cette fameuse rampe qu'il a préparé pour moi. Cette rampe qui monte jusque dans sa chambre. Il me pousse doucement dans un premier temps, pour monter et pour descendre. Et puis, il me dit de le faire toute seule.<br>J'ai un peu de mal, je l'avoue, mais avec de l'entraînement je devrai pouvoir y arriver finalement.  
>Nous sommes dans la chambre. Harm a déplacé le lit pour que je puisse mieux me rendre dans la salle de bains. J'essaie cette rampe là. Il y a moins de place mais j'y arrive tout de même. Heureusement que Harm est là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Je fais le tour de la salle de bains. Je remarque une barre métallique à coté des toilettes. Harm a pensé à tout. Dans la douche, un petit siège a été installé à même le mur. Je m'attarde un moment à le regarder. Harm le remarque et se met à croupis devant moi.<br>-Mac, ce n'est que temporaire, je suis sûr que vous remarcherez un jour, mais en attendant, vous pourrez rester le temps que vous voudrez ici, tout est fait pour que vous vous y sentiez bien.  
>-Merci Harm, j'apprécie tout ça, j'espère juste ne pas trop vous déranger, ça fait beaucoup de changements pour vous et…<br>Il pose son index sur mes lèvres pour m'arrêter. Dieu que j'aime quand il fait ça. J'aime sentir sa peau sous mes lèvres.  
>-Mac, vous ne me dérangez pas et tous ces changements ne me dérangent pas non plus, puisque je les fais pour que vous soyez bien vous, et si vous êtes bien , je le suis aussi.<br>Il me sourit et retire son doigt de ma bouche.  
>-Merci.<br>Nous, nous sourions et Mattie passe la tête par-dessus les carreaux de la douche.  
>-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais, le repas est prêt, on peut se mettre à table.<br>-Allons-y, lance Harm en se levant.  
>Il se place derrière moi et pousse le fauteuil. Nous arrivons dans la pièce à vivre. Nous, nous installons tous les quatre. Harm est assi en face de moi. Nous mangeons dans une bonne ambiance. Nous rions même. Je me sens bien auprès de Harm, Jennifer et Mattie, comme une petite famille. Harm se comporte comme un père avec les deux jeunes femmes. J'aimerai rester toujours avec eux, comme ce soir.<br>Jennifer et Mattie partent déjà à nouveau. Elles nous laissent seuls vers vingt trois heures trente.  
>Harm range encore un peu de vaisselle. En attendant, je regagne sa chambre pour me changer. Une fois passé ma nuisette, je retourne dans la salon. Harm prépare le canapé. Je le regarde un moment, il est si attentionné avec moi. Il veux dormir sur le canapé et me laisser le lit, pendant des jours, le temps que je voudrais. Je souris. Et si moi j'avais envie de dormir avec lui ? De me blottir contre lui, de sentir ses bras autour de moi, son souffle chaud sur la peau, son cœur qui bat contre mon visage.<br>-Mac ?  
>-Euh…oui.<br>Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus en train de faire le lit improvisé et qu'il s'était approché de moi.  
>-Ca va ?<br>-Oui, tout est parfait.  
>-Vous semblez être ailleurs.<br>-Oui, je pensais…  
>Euh, je ne vais pas lui dire quand même que je m'imaginais dormir avec lui.<br>-Je…eh bien…  
>-Ne dites rien, c'est votre secret, me répond il en me faisant un clin d'œil.<br>Je me sens un peu soulagée, je ne m'imaginais absolument pas lui dire à quoi je pensais à cet instant. Il me sourit et passe à coté de moi.  
>-Je vais vite dans la salles de bains je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.<br>-Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, j'ai fini moi.  
>Il me sourit et s'éloigne. Il se passe quelques minutes où je n'arrête pas de penser à la sensation que pourrait avoir une amoureuse étreinte de Harm, avant qu'il arrive une nouvelle fois. Il porte un marcel blanc et un caleçon bleu, marine. Woaw, il est si séduisant ! Il me regarde sans rien dire.<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Rien…vous voulez que je vous mette au lit ?<br>-Oui, papa.  
>Il me sourit et nous entrons dans la chambre. Une fois de plus, il me porte et je m'accroche à son cou. Il me dépose avant autant de délicatesse qu'à chaque fois.<br>-Bonne nuit Mac.  
>-Harm.<br>Je le retiens par le bras, j'ai vraiment envie de le sentir près de moi.  
>-Restez dormir dans votre lit, je serais encore plus mal à l'aise de savoir que vous dormez dans votre canapé.<br>-Mac ça ira.  
>-S'il vous plait, vous ne savez pas combien de temps il peut se passer avant que je repartes d'ici…et puis, j'ai un peu froid.<br>Je baisse les yeux. J'ai menti, je n'ai absolument pas froid, mais j'ai envie qu'il soit dans ce lit avec moi ce soir.  
>-Très bien, murmura Harm, mais ne me frappez pas si je ronfle, finit-il en riant.<br>-Promis.  
>Il acquiesce et s'éloigne pour éteindre la lumière de l'autre pièce. Il fait le tour du lit et se couche à coté de moi. Je me tourne vers lui. Je vois encore les traits de son visage faiblement éclairé par la lumière qui vient du dehors. Il me sourit. J'en fais de même. Il s'approche un peu de moi, je parcours le reste du chemin. Je sens enfin ses bras sur moi, ses mains prendre place dans mon dos. Mon cœur s'accélère.<br>-Ca me rappelle une nuit dans le désert Afghan, me murmure Harm en s'approchant encore un peu.  
>-Oui, mais cette fois on ne peut pas voir les étoiles.<br>-Non, mais il fait plus chaud et personne ne nous dérangera cette fois.  
>Je souris. J'espère bien que personne ne nous dérange. Harm me tire contre lui et je me laisse faire.<br>-Ca va comme ça ?  
>-Oui, oui ça va.<br>Je sens ma poitrine se presser contre le torse de Harm. J'espère qu'il ne sent pas mon cœur battre si vite et si fort. Je ferme les yeux et blottit mon visage au creux de son cou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense mais je m'en contre fiche pour une fois. J'ai envie de savourer cet instant dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.  
>-Bonne nuit Sarah, murmure Harm.<br>Sarah, encore…  
>-Harm, pourquoi m'appelez vous Sarah que quand nous sommes si proches ?<br>Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Je suis complètement folle. Je n'aurai jamais dû demander ça.  
>Je le sens qu'il s'éloigne. Oh non. J'ai tout gâché une fois de plus.<br>Il me relève le visage.  
>-Parce que je suis avec Sarah, non ?<br>-Je ne comprends pas.  
>-Nous sommes seuls et comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes assez proches puisque je vous tiens dans mes bras, il est normal que je vous appelle par votre prénom dans ces moments là…mais si vous voulez j'en resterai à Mac, excusez moi de cette familiarité.<br>-Non, ne vous excusez pas, ça ne me dérange pas…je préfère que vous m'appeliez Sarah.  
>-Vous êtes sûre ?<br>-Oui.  
>Il ne bouge pas alors je me blottis contre lui une nouvelle fois.<br>-Bonne nuit Harm.  
>-Bonne nuit, me répond Harm dans un faible murmure.<br>Je ferme les yeux à nouveau et je me laisse aller doucement. J'aime cette odeur qui m'entoure, cette barrière qui me protège contre toutes les agressions et les dangers. J'aime entendre cette respiration lente et sereine, j'aime sentir ce corps se soulever doucement.  
>J'aime cet instant et je n'ai qu'une envie ; m'endormir chaque soir comme ce soir là, dans les bras de Harmon Rabb JR.<p>

Je me réveille doucement. J'ai si bien dormi cette nuit. J'ai rêvée de lui. Une fois de plus. Il était là. Son sourire, sa voix. Je souris sans ouvrir les yeux. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras. J'ai senti son odeur avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Pourtant à présent je suis seule. Je le sens. Il n'y a plus de chaleur à coté de moi. Plus d'étreinte. Plus de souffle sur ma peau. Plus de poids de l'autre coté du lit.  
>J'ouvre les yeux. Le jour s'est levé. Je regarde la place vide à coté de moi. Je caresse le drap d'une main. Il n'est même plus chaud. Harm s'est levé depuis longtemps déjà. Je me retourne pour regarder dans la pièce principale.<br>Il est là. Assit sur un haut tabouret. L'odeur du café me chatouille les narines. Je crois sentir également le pain encore chaud. Je vois la veste de Harm pendre au dossier de la chaise où il est assit. Je le regarde lui. Avec détail, comme j'aime le faire. Il tient son visage entre ses mains. Il a les yeux fermés, je le vois d'ici. Il semble prostré dans son silence. Quelque part. Loin d'ici. Avec son père ?  
>Il passe ses mains sur son visage, se massant les yeux un moment avant de soupirer. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Il essuie ses joues. Des larmes. Il a pleuré. En silence. Je vois sa bouche remuer un instant. Est-ce que Harm prie ? Serait-il en train de prier Dieu pour qu'il lui vienne en aide d'une façon ou d'une autre ?<br>Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en remettrait à des instances supérieures, si tentez qu'elles existent, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Pourtant cela fait la deuxième fois que je le vois le faire.  
>Harm soupire une nouvelle fois et tourne son regard vers la chambre. Il sourit. Il doit me voir réveillée sans doute. Je lui sourie en retour, sans bouger. Seules mes lèvres remues. Harm se lève et de dirige vers moi. Il entre dans la chambre et se mets à croupis à coté du lit. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sont encore rougis par les larmes. Alors, il a vraiment pleuré. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?<br>-Bonjour, murmure t-il.  
>-Bonjour.<br>-Vous avez bien dormi ?  
>-Oui, c'était parfait…je me demande si je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps chez vous…votre lit est très confortable.<br>Il me sourit.  
>-Merci, il faut dire que je loue rarement mon lit…mais pour vous je ferai une exception.<br>-C'est très aimable de votre part, et quel sera le prix ?  
>-Eh bien…je ne sais pas…je réfléchi encore.<br>Nous rions tous les deux et je me redresse tant bien que mal.  
>-Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?<br>-Je m'occupe de vous.  
>Je lui souris une nouvelle fois. Comment peut on autant sourire à une même personne ? Quand on est amoureux sans doute…<br>-Merci, c'est très gentil…et que faisons nous ?  
>-D'abords, un petit déjeuner, ensuite….si vous voulez prendre une douche, je vous montrerais comment faire.<br>-Merci Harm, mais je crois savoir comment on fait !  
>-Mac, c'est différent cette fois, vous allez avoir besoin de moi.<br>Quoi ? Sous ma douche ? L'épisode du bain ne lui a pas suffit ? Oh non, je ne pourrais pas remettre ça. Surtout pas. Tant pis, je ne me lave plus. C'est une bonne solution, ne plus prendre de douche finalement ! Quand on sait que certaines tribus d'Amazonie ne se lave que très rarement et qu'ils ne développent pas plus de maladies que nous, après tout, pourquoi prendre tellement de douches ? Et puis on dit bien que trop d'une chose, tue la chose… Eh bien voilà ; trop de douches, tue la douche !  
>-Mac.<br>Il me regarde intensément. Je suis sûr qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées. Harm doit avoir ce pouvoir. Il sait toujours à quoi je pense. Il parvient toujours à trouver ce qu'il se passe au plus profond de moi.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber…je vous respecte, vous êtes mon amie, je suis là pour vous, je prendrais soin de vous… je sais faire attention aux gens que j'aime.  
>Il m'aime ? Il m'aime. J'ai bien entendu ?<br>Vous êtes mon amie. Oui, il m'aime…en tant qu'amie.  
>Je lui souris une nouvelle fois. Mais ce sourire est davantage un sourire de gêne. Un sourire qui est censé masqué ma déception. Mais après tout, à quoi devrais-je m'attendre ? Je sais que je ne dois rien espérer de plus.<br>Ils se relève et caresse tendrement ma joue. J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Je me fais du mal. Il me fait du mal. Tellement de mal et tellement de bien. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peut on aimer une personne qui nous fait autant de mal que de bien ?  
>-Vous avez faim ?<br>J'acquiesce. Il enlève délicatement le drap qui me recouvre encore et se penche sur moi. C'est un automatisme : mes bras s'enroulent autour de lui. Il me porte jusque dans le fauteuil et nous regagnions la cuisine.  
>Harm a tout préparé. Il pousse une chaise pour que je puisse m'approcher de la table. Il me sert un café. Il s'assoie en face de moi. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à quoi il aurait bien pu penser qui l'a fait pleurer. J'ai vraiment envie de lui demander. Vraiment. Mais je n'ose pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis permis à toucher son cœur. Si j'ai le droit de savoir ce à quoi il pense au plus profonds de lui-même. Je ne sais pas s'il voudra m'en parler.<br>Je vois sa main attraper la mienne sur la table. Un frisson me paralyse. Je lâche le couteau que je tenais et je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit.  
>-Sarah, j'ai discuté avec le médecin qui vous a prit en charge à Bethesda.<br>Il me lâche la main et mon regard reste plongé dans le sien. Il avale la salive qui s'était formé dans sa bouche et continue de me parler doucement.  
>-Il faut que je vous parle d'une chose.<br>-Laquelle ?  
>Je suis inquiète, vraiment inquiète.<br>-Votre rééducation. D'après lui, elle est possible, mais elle prendra beaucoup de temps. Je sais que vous êtes une femme forte mais…je lui ai demandé d'attendre un peu.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Eh bien, je vous trouve fragile en ce moment, je vous connais bien et je vois qu'il y a une chose qui vous tracasse…  
>-Harm je suis paralysée ! C'est ça qui me tracasse.<br>Je lui ai lancé ça sur un ton un peu plus fort. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend rien. Pourtant Harm n'est pas stupide.  
>Il baisse les yeux. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harm n'est pas comme ça. Il est fort et combatif. J'ai besoin qu'il soit fort pour moi, pour nous…<br>Je respire profondément. Je ne sais plus comment réagir. J'ai tellement mal au cœur. Je regarde mes jambes. Celles qui ne m'obéissent plus depuis quelques jours.  
>Pourquoi ?<br>-Sarah ? Murmure Harm en face moi.  
>Je ne relève pas la tête, je ne veux vraiment pas croiser son regard.<br>-Ecoutez…je tiens à vous, vous le savez …et je préfère que votre rééducation ne commence pas tout de suite, je préfère que vous me parliez avant, que vous me disiez ce qui se trouve sur votre cœur. Pourquoi êtes vous si triste ? Pourquoi refusez vous de vous confier ? Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce par quoi vous passer en ce moment, mais vous enfermer dans votre silence ne vous aidera pas…moi je le peux…si vous me laissez le faire…faites-le Sarah, je vous en prie.  
>Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je ne peux pas lui dire. C'est plus fort que moi, cette boule au creux de ma gorge, ce poids au fond de mon estomac me l'empêche. Ce que j'éprouve pour lui m'oblige à me taire.<br>-Harm…j'aimerai pouvoir vous le dire, je vous assure mais…je ne peux pas.  
>-Alors à quoi je sers moi ? Je reste une fois de plus hors de votre vie ? Je m'occupe de vous, je suis là pour vous mais je n'ai pas droit au chapitre ?<br>-S'il vous plait Harm, pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prête à parler de ça.  
>-Je ne ferai pas marche arrière cette fois, nous sommes ici, tous les deux, nous sommes seuls et nous devons parler. Vous ne pouvez aller nulle part, alors j'attends une réponse de votre part.<br>Je respire profondément. Mon cœur s'accélère dans ma poitrine. Je sens l'air se faire de plus en plus rare. Et cette douleur, plus forte, plus présente. Je ferme les yeux un instant, je dois me calmer, respirer doucement. Ce n'est qu'un passage. Ca va passer. Ca ne peut que passer.  
>J'entends Harm se lever et faire le tour de la table. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois à quelques centimètres de mon visage.<br>-Pardon, murmure t-il.  
>Il me sourit tendrement et se mets à genoux. Ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens un court instant avant qu'il ne m'attire contre son torse. Je m'y blotti. Je pleure, une fois de plus. Encore une fois. Je ne les compte même plus. Depuis cet accident j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu cette petite fille qui avait peur des coups de son père. Cette petite fille qui ne supportait pas de rester seule. Cette petite fille qui avait besoin de bras rassurant, de tendres étreintes. Harm me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je continue de pleurer. Il caresse mes cheveux d'une main et de l'autre mon dos, entre mes omoplates.<br>-Calmez vous, je suis désolé Mac…je suis désolé je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça.  
>-Vous faites parti de ma vie Harm, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.<br>Il me regarde un instant et repousse délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait mon front.  
>Je continue de sangloter en me plongeant dans le bleu de ses yeux.<br>-Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans vous Harm, vous êtes toujours là pour moi…Je refuse encore de vous confier mes plus grandes peurs et mes plus grandes craintes…je n'y arrive pas, je suis désolée.  
>-Ca viendra.<br>Il me caresse la joue et se penche à mon oreille.  
>-Sarah, je suis là, maintenant et quand vous voudrez parler…je serais toujours là, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je vous le promets.<br>-Merci…  
>Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais je lui ai dit merci. Je me calle un peu plus contre lui. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus pour le moment. Il me fait la promesse qu'il sera toujours là. Je suis soulagée, presque heureuse. Je souris. Mon visage se trouve dans son cou. J'aime l'y plonger. J'aime son étreinte. Je ne sais pas si elle est amoureuse ou amicale, mais après tout, je m'enfiche. Pour le moment, Harm est là. Avec moi, il me tient dans ses bras. Peu de femmes peuvent se trouver dans les bras de l'homme qu'elles aiment, sentir sa respiration, son souffle, sa chaleur, son odeur. Moi je me trouve dans les bras de Harm. L'endroit le plus magique qu'il m'est été donné de découvrir. L'endroit où je suis en paix, en sécurité. L'endroit où j'aimerai passer ma vie et bien plus encore, l'éternité…<p>

31 Décembre 2004. Nous sommes la veille du nouvel an. Il faut que je me garde bien ce jour en mémoire. Ce matin nous sommes allés au centre commercial. J'ai prié, presque supplié Harm de le faire. J'étais ravie qu'il cède une fois de plus. En dehors de tous ces regards de mépris et de pitié, c'était une excellente journée. Harm et moi avons fait de nombreux magasins. Oh, bien sûr j'ai remarqué toutes les femmes qui se retournaient sur notre passage. Je ne suis pas parano, mais je sais qu'elles se demandaient ce qu'un homme comme Harm pouvait bien faire avec moi.  
>Nous étions entrés dans la librairie où j'avais vu le livre sur les plus grands pilotes. Harm était ravi. Plus que ravi, il semblait heureux. J'ai aimé le voir comme ça, la façon dont il le tenait entre ses mains. J'ai même eu l'impression que celles-ci tremblaient. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.<br>Il a voulu me remercier à sa façon. J'ai refusé. Mais je n'arrive plus à lutter contre Harm, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai accepté d'entrer dans cette boutique. Il y avait des robes magnifiques, de toutes les couleurs, confectionnées dans différents tissus, aux coupes diverses et variées. J'ai hésité un long moment. Harm était d'un précieux conseil. Je n'ai pas pu les essayer, mais nous avons imaginé. Harm a beaucoup imaginé ! Je le voyais souvent être ailleurs, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. J'espère seulement qu'il pensait à moi en portant la robe que je lui présentais.  
>Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en ai trouvé une qui m'a plut dès le premier coup d'œil.<br>Une longue robe blanche. Un décolleté échancré, découvrant considérablement mes épaules et ma poitrine. A l'arrière elle est…largement ouverte. Peut être un peu trop pour la saison. Je dirais, jusqu'au milieu de mon dos...  
>Harm a tout de suite été d'accord avec moi, elle est superbe.<br>Encore une fois, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il la paie. Mais Harm est têtu et borné, il l'a fait quand même.  
>Nous sommes rentrés en milieu d'après midi, après avoir déjeuné dans un petit restaurant italien qui prépare de délicieuses pâtes.<br>Nous avons bu un café et discuté. Nous discutons beaucoup depuis que je vis chez lui. Harm est en permission, le JAG tourne au ralenti, le Général peut se passer de lui, alors il passe beaucoup de temps avec moi. Et nous parlons. De tout, de rien. Pas de nous. Pas encore.  
>C'est encore un sujet délicat. Nous sommes bien tous les deux. Nous profitons de ces moments ensembles, au calme, plus proches que jamais. Je m'endors contre lui chaque soir et j'aime l'étreinte douce et chaleureuse qu'il m'offre. Il prend beaucoup soin de moi. Je me surprends à penser que cet accident aurait dû arriver plus tôt. J'ai presque envie de ne jamais remarcher, de toujours devoir m'appuyer sur lui. C'est idiot et égoïste, je le sais. Mais cette idée fait son chemin dans ma tête…<br>Je l'attends. Il est dans la chambre et moi sagement assise sur le fauteuil de la douche. Harm se change. Je porte un maillot de bain. Je prends ma douche avec lui, une fois de plus. La première fois a été assez périlleuse, mais c'était tellement bon de sentir son corps se presser contre le mien quelques instants.  
>Harm arrive enfin et me sourit.<br>-C'est bon, je suis là. Allez-y je reste à coté de vous.  
>-Quel gentleman.<br>On se sourit.  
>Harm ne fait rien quand je me le lave, il se contente d'être à coté de moi, de me regarder d'un air protecteur.<br>Je laisse couler l'eau sur ma peau. Il me tend mon gel douche. Harm n'a pas pensé à tout, il n'a pas mis de tablette assez basse pour que je puisse prendre ce dont j'ai besoin. Il me dit qu'il le fera. Mais je vois bien que cette situation l'arrange. Moi, elle ne me dérange pas. Pourtant il faudrait que je lui dise qu'il peut aller dans l'autre pièce. Il ne doit pas voir que cette situation me convient parfaitement.  
>-Harm, je vous appellerai quand vous devrez revenir.<br>-Vous ne voulez pas que je reste ?  
>-Non, ça ira, vous êtes à coté.<br>-Ok, très bien, mais appelez moi si vous avez besoin de moi.  
>J'acquiesce et il retourne dans la chambre.<br>Je savoure la sensation de l'eau qui glisse sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux. Je prends le shampoing posé à coté de moi et je masse douce ma tête. Mes cheveux ont poussés, c'est incroyable. Ils touchent déjà mes épaules. Je devrais peut être les couper un peu mais après tout, ça me plait bien comme ça.  
>Je me rince une nouvelle fois.<br>-Mac, tout va bien ?  
>-Oui, vous pouvez venir.<br>Harm s'exécute, il devait se trouver juste derrière la cloison assit sur le lit. Il avance vers moi en caleçon. Dieu, que j'aime ce torse ! Harm se penche sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.  
>-Attendez, j'aimerai essayer de me mettre debout.<br>-C'est encore trop tôt, vous ne tiendrez pas, me répond Harm avec attention.  
>-Vous êtes là, je ne sentirais peut être pas mes jambes, mais…je sentirais vos bras.<br>Je le regarde dans les yeux un moment.  
>-Très bien, soupire t-il.<br>Il me prend sous les aisselles et je me blottis contre lui. Mes bras s'enlacent fermement autour de son cou. Je sens ses mains glisser sur ma peau encore humide.  
>-C'est bon…on y va, murmure Harm au creux de mon oreille avant de me soulever doucement.<br>Je ne m'éloigne pas de lui un seul instant. Il resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille, je sens ses bras forts. Il avait raison, je ne sens pas mes jambes toucher le sol.  
>-Mac…ça va ?<br>Je n'ai toujours pas bougé, je resserre encore plus fort mes bras autour de lui. Je ne sens rien, absolument rien. Les larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues.  
>-Sarah !<br>Harm me soutient plus fortement. Je me suis laissée tomber, j'ai perdu la force dans mes bras. Il me regarde un instant et me porte jusqu'au fauteuil. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer. J'ai mal. Mon cœur me fait mal, je n'y arriverai jamais. Jamais.  
>Harm s'éloigne et cherche une serviette dans laquelle je m'enroule du mieux que je peux. Il approche son visage du mien et me parle doucement.<br>-Sarah, ça prendra du temps, mais vous arriverez.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?<br>-Je sais que vous êtes une femme forte.  
>-Je n'ai plus envie de l'être, j'aimerai juste être encore une femme.<br>-Hey, ne pleurez pas, vous êtes une femme, superbe en plus.  
>-Et infirme.<br>-Et alors ? Vous êtes magnifique et vous marcherez à nouveau, j'en suis persuadé.  
>Harm me regarde intensément, j'aimerai tant savoir ce qui traverse son esprit à cet instant. Il se met à genoux devant moi, entre mes jambes. Il se redresse et pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il cherche à mettre son front contre le mien. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.<br>-Vous êtes parfaite, et sachez que je n'ai jamais vu de femme aussi belle que vous, et croyez moi, j'en ai vu beaucoup !  
>Je souris timidement sans ouvrir les yeux. Harm s'approche un peu plus. Mes mains prennent place sur son torse. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. J'ouvre les yeux. Harm me sourit. Je caresse ses muscles du bout des doigts. Il est légèrement humide, le fait de m'avoir pris contre lui. Harm frissonne. Mes doigts ont voyagés sur sa peau, se glissant entre ses poils et se heurtant à son nombril. C'est ici que je les laisse. Je replonge mon regard dans le sien.<br>-On…on devrait se dépêcher, me murmure Harm, on risque d'être en retard chez Bud et Harriet.  
>-Oui.<br>Nous, nous sourions et Harm s'éloigne doucement. Il se redresse. Il se trouve debout devant moi.  
>-Je vais m'habiller.<br>-En attendant je sèche mes cheveux.  
>-Ok, comme ça ensuite je pourrai vous aider.<br>-Parfait.  
>Sur cet accord, nous allons chacun de notre coté. Je me mets devant le miroir. Je me sèche les cheveux en pensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Des frissons ont parcouru mon corps tout entier lorsque mes doigts effleuraient la peau de Harm. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? J'en mourrai d'envie c'est certain. Mais j'ai peur que ce fut une erreur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste agi. Harm quant à lui n'a pas bronché, il ne semblait pas gêné. Pourtant j'ai sentis ce malaise dans sa voix, cette hésitation.<br>Il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête de penser de temps en temps, non ?  
>Mes cheveux sont presque secs. J'éteins le sèche cheveux et me regarde un instant. Il m'a dit que j'étais belle, superbe, parfaite…<br>Et là je dois penser quoi ? Je me regarde avec attention. Et si je me maquillais un peu ce soir ? Oui, je vais me maquiller.  
>Je prends ma trousse de toilette. Un peu de crayon noir sous les yeux, du far à paupière, du mascara et pour finir, ma touche préférée, du gloss transparent.<br>Voilà c'est fait. Je mets en place ma chevelure. Ce n'est pas trop mal.  
>Maintenant je dois encore m'habiller.<br>Je me retourne et avance doucement vers la chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de monter la rampe que je croise le regard de Harm.  
>Woaw. Il est…il est tellement…séduisant ! Craquant même. Je n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de lui. Son sourire me fait quitter la terre la ferme. Ce costard lui va à ravir.<br>-Je suis de la même couleur que vous, me murmure t-il, comme ça on saura qui est ma cavalière.  
>Harm porte un ensemble blanc. Je ne pensais pas que ça lui irait si bien. Bien que, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le voir en uniforme blanc, les ailes brillants sur sa poitrine, là c'est différent, je ne saurai pas l'expliquer.<br>Je lui souris et je le rejoins. La robe que nous avons achetée le jour même se trouve délicatement posée sur le lit.  
>-A votre tour de vous habillez, je vais dans la salle de bains en attendant.<br>-Euh…Harm.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-J'ai un petit problème.  
>-Lequel ?<br>-Eh bien, enfiler une robe pareille est un vrai combat pour une femme dans un fauteuil roulant, de plus…je ne porterai pas de soutien-gorge en dessous de ça.  
>Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Oh non, encore ! Alors, ce serait sans doute plus simple de sortir avec Harm non ? Dans ce cas, je n'aurai pas peur qu'il me voit topless, voir même entièrement nue !<br>-Ah…euh.  
>-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin d'être si bien ce soir, nous sommes entre nous et…<br>-Attendez j'ai une idée.  
>Il prend une serviette et me l'a tend.<br>-Enlevez votre haut et mettez cette serviette sur vos …enfin sur vous. Je vais vous mettre sur le lit, vous passerez les bretelles et une fois que la robe vous cachera… je vous prendrai de nouveau contre moi et je vous fermerai la fermeture.  
>-Oui, c'est….une bonne idée.<br>Je lui souris et Harm me porte sur le lit. Il se retourne et j'enlève le haut de mon maillot. Je place la serviette sur moi, comme il me l'a dit et je m'allonge sur le dos. Je lui dis qu'il peut se retourner. Il me passe la robe sur mes jambes et mes cuisses. Il me soulève le bassin. Je ferme les yeux. Il est tellement doux. Je sens ses mains sur le bas de mon ventre. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être aimé par lui. Sentir ses caresses et ses baisers. Ses doigts remontent doucement sur moi pour arriver en dessous de la serviette que je tiens toujours. J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Harm me regarde étonné. Je ne veux pas que le malaise s'installe entre nous. Pas une nouvelle fois.  
>-Retournez vous, s'il vous plait Capitaine. Lui dis-je en souriant.<br>Harm s'exécute. J'enlève la serviette et me redresse. Je passe les deux fines bretelles.  
>-C'est bon.<br>Harm me fait face à nouveau. Il me prend dans ses bras.  
>-Vous me dites si ça ne va pas d'accord ?<br>-Oui.  
>Je passe mes bras autour de lui et cale ma tête sur son épaule.<br>Une de ses mains me tient fermement contre lui et l'autre glisse dans mon dos en empruntant le chemin de la fermeture éclair. Il cherche mon regard et me sourit.  
>-C'est bon Mademoiselle Mackenzie, me murmure Harm.<br>-Merci.  
>Nous, nous sourions. Harm ne me remet pas dans mon fauteuil. Il me garde contre lui un instant.<br>-Vous êtes belle, ne l'oubliez jamais Sarah.  
>-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus mon cavalier.<br>Après un dernier sourire, je reprends ma place dans le fauteuil. Harm passe par la salle de bains pendant que je rejoins le salon où j'enfile mes chaussures à talons blanches, elles aussi. Harm revient déjà. Il porte nos deux manteaux et un châle.  
>Il passe son manteau noir.<br>-Le noir casse un peu tout.  
>-Je n'ai pas d'autre manteau, ma garde robe n'est pas aussi expansive que la votre.<br>-Hey ! Ma garde robe n'est pas expansive !  
>-Allez faire un tour dans la chambre ! Il doit y avoir une majorité d'affaires à vous, on se demande qui habite ici, vous ou moi ? Me lance Harm en riant.<br>-Nous deux, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.  
>Nous, nous regardons un moment, je sais qu'il a entendu ce que j'ai dis, mais il ne répond pas. Il s'approche de moi et m'aide à enfiler le manteau blanc. Par dessus je pose mon châle. Je ne bouge pas dans mon fauteuil et il fait un froid de voleur dehors, j'ai besoin de ça pour ne pas mourir de froid dans une rue de Washington.<br>Nous partons. Harm a prit le VSU cette fois. Il y a plus de place.  
>Il met le fauteuil à l'arrière et nous allons vers le domicile de nos amis. L'Amiral Chegwidden sera là. Cela fait des mois que nous ne l'avons plus vu. Il a passé tous ces mois auprès de sa fille en Italie, tout comme le réveillon de Noël. Mais ce soir, il sera parmi nous. Toute la petite famille du JAG sera réunie dans cette maison, accueillante et chaleureuse, à l'image de leurs propriétaires ; Bud et Harriet Roberts, mes amis.<p>

Nous arrivons déjà. Bud aide Harm, il va chercher mon fauteuil dans le coffre, pendant que Harm me prend dans ses bras. Nous montons les trois petites marches de la maison. Une fois dans l'entrée, Bud arrive. Harm me pose au sol et je me blottis contre lui. Il me retire mon manteau et il m'assied dans mon fauteuil. Tous nos amis sont déjà arrivés, tous sont ravis de me voir ce soir là, en vie. Tous ont eu peur, ils me l'ont dit. Nous discutons beaucoup. Harm affirme qu'il s'occupe de moi, mais que ce n'est pas si simple vu mon caractère. Je sais qu'il plaisante. Je sais qu'il aime mon caractère, sinon, ce ne serait pas mon meilleur ami. Nous rions beaucoup. La soirée se passe calmement. Je me sens bien entourée par toutes ces personnes qui comptent pour moi. L'Amiral me regarde beaucoup, mais il parle peu. Il m'a manqué ces derniers mois. Terriblement manqué, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait faire un si grand vide dans mon cœur. C'est peut être normal, il est comme mon père, un père que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir, plutôt que celui que le destin m'a donné.  
>L'heure du repas approche. Nous allons nous mettre à table. Harriet a tout préparée d'une main de maître. Tout est parfait pour passer une excellente soirée. Avant de prendre place autour de la grande table garnie de diverses choses, je dois aller aux toilettes. J'en parle discrètement à Harriet. Elle me répond qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, elle m'accompagne pour m'aider. La salle de bains au rez de chaussée à été spécialement aménagée pour que Bud puisse s'y déplacé facilement lorsqu'il était encore en convalescence.<br>Je quitte donc la pièce avec mon amie. Il ne se passe pas une minute avant que Harm n'arrive.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?<br>-Si Harm, ça va, je vais juste aux toilettes.  
>-Vous avez besoin de moi ?<br>-Non, je saurai me débrouiller seule, mais merci de le demander.  
>Harm ne répond pas tout de suite et je lui souris tendrement.<br>-Très bien, soupire t-il.  
>Il fait une moue de petit garçon. De quoi a-t-il peur ? Harriet se retire et rejoins la cuisine. Je crois qu'elle a compris qu'il faudrait nous laisser. Harm s'apprête à me laisser seule également. Je lui prends la main et lui parle doucement, au cas ou des oreilles indiscrètes traîneraient dans les parages. Surtout les oreilles d'un petit monstre de cinq ans.<br>-Harm, vous êtes mon ange gardien, personne ne changera ça.  
>Je vois qu'il rougit. Je lui souris et dépose un baiser sur sa main. Il me regarde étonné, et je ris.<br>-Mettez-vous à ma hauteur Capitaine, dis-je en lui tirant doucement la main.  
>Harm s'exécute et se penche sur moi. Je m'approche doucement de son visage et je le regarde un instant.<br>-Personne ne vous remplacera Harm, quoiqu'il arrive.  
>Je m'avance encore un peu plus et doucement mes lèvres touchent sa joue. Je dépose un délicat baiser, à peine une seconde, peut être deux. Puis, je m'éloigne. Harm se redresse et me sourit. J'en fais de même. Avant que nous puissions dire quoique se soit, une petite voix se fait entendre à coté de nous.<br>-Marraine a fait un bisou a parrain ! Marraine a fait un bisou a parrain, ils vont faire des bébés !  
>Je regarde Harm. AJ Junior était là et a tout vu. Oh non. Harm me lâche et se tourne vers le petit garçon. Heureusement qu'il réagit plus vite que moi.<br>-AJ, viens là, il le prend par la taille et l'attire entre nous deux. Ce que tu viens de voir n'est pas tout à fait un vrai bisou comme font ton papa et ta maman, on ne va pas faire de bébés.  
>-Ben pourquoi ? Moi je veux que vous en fassiez un, et papa et maman aussi ils voudraient.<br>-Euh… AJ, tu sais, ce n'est pas si simple.  
>-Pourquoi marraine ? Tu as fais un bisou à parrain et tu l'aime pas ?<br>-Euh…si mais ce n'est pas tout a fait la même chose.  
>Je lance un regard désespéré à Harm. Il me sourit et répond à ma place. Il se met à genoux en face du petit garçon.<br>-AJ, ta marraine et moi on s'aime beaucoup, mais c'est parce que nous sommes amis, les amis aussi se font des bisous, mais les amis, ne font pas de bébés ensembles.  
>AJ ne répond pas et baisse les yeux. Il doit réfléchir à ce que vient de lui dire Harm.<br>-Et toi parrain ? Tu aimes marraine ?  
>-Oui, j'aime beaucoup ta marraine. Elle est très importante pour moi, parce que c'est ma meilleure amie.<br>-Alors, tu lui fais aussi un bisou ? Lança AJ en souriant.  
>Harm se tourne vers moi. Je lui souris. Il en fait de même, comprenant que j'accepte sa demande muette. Il s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, AJ rit aux éclats.<br>-Allez bonhomme, viens avec moi ; lance Harm en se levant, on va laisser marraine un peu seule.  
>-D'accord, lui répond AJ en glissant sa main dans celle que lui tend Harm.<br>-Appelez moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.  
>-Merci.<br>Harm repart avec AJ. Je les regarde passer l'angle du couloir. Je reste quelques temps sans bouger. Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer. J'aime Harm, beaucoup plus qu'en ami. Mais je l'aime à un tel point que je ne peux pas lui dire, parce que je risque de briser ce qui se passe entre nous, notre amitié, cette complicité, cette douceur.  
>Je me réfugie dans la salle de bains. Je sens les larmes couler. Harm ferait un père fantastique. La manière dont il a parlé à AJ était juste, sans fausse note. Il sait lui parler comme il le faut pour qu'il comprenne, mais sans le prendre pour un enfant. Il le considère comme une personne à part entière, comme toute personne devrait le faire.<br>J'aimerai tellement pouvoir lui donner un enfant. Pouvoir le voir lui apprendre les choses qu'un parent apprend à son fils ou sa fille. Mais, je n'ai pas le droit de retenir Harm près de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner d'enfants, et il est fait pour être père. Aimer Harm c'est être égoïste. Je suis égoïste, moi aussi j'ai envie d'être heureuse. Avec lui. Seulement, non, je ne lui dirais jamais ce que j'éprouve pour lui, je ne lui dirais jamais que je rêve de me faire aimer par lui, de sentir son souffle chaud sur moi, de sentir ses caresses, ses baisers…  
>Je consens enfin à regagner les toilettes, avec difficulté. Mais de mieux en mieux. La robe n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Enfin, j'y arrive. Je reprends ma place dans le fauteuil et je croise mon regard dans la glace lorsque je me lave les mains. Mon mascara à couler. J'ai de toutes petites poches noires sous les yeux. Je les essuie du mieux que je peux. On frappe à la porte et je sursaute. Ca doit faire une éternité que je suis là dedans.<br>-Mac ? Tout va bien ?  
>-Ca va Harm.<br>-Vous êtes sûre ? Vous voulez que je vienne ? Je peux appeler Harriet sinon.  
>-Harm, tout va bien, je vous assure, laissez moi une minute je vous rejoins.<br>-Très bien.  
>Harm repart et je m'arrange du mieux que je peux. Personne ne doit savoir que je pleure souvent. Je suis Mac, un Marine, pas une faible femme.<br>Je respire profondément et je quitte la pièce. Je rejoins la salle à manger. Sur le chemin, je ne croise personne. Lorsque j'arrive à l'embrassure de la porte, je les vois tous en grande conversation. AJ Junior cours vers moi et je l'accueille sur mes genoux. Mon regard balaye la pièce. Harm et l'Amiral, semble parler d'une chose importante. Je les vois se tourner vers moi. Je leur souris. Harriet arrive et annonce que nous pouvons passer à table. Je prends place en bout de table, Harm et l'Amiral à mes cotés. Nous mangeons tranquillement, toujours dans cette même ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. Sturgis nous annonce qu'il va se marier. Varèse a accepté sa demande, et nous sommes tous invités au mariage. Je trouve ça une excellente nouvelle. Il était évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et je leur souhaite tout le bonheur possible.  
>Le repas se prolonge tard dans la nuit. Harriet va coucher les enfants. Je les embrasse avant qu'ils ne montent à l'étage.<br>A présent, je me sens un peu de trop. Tout le monde ri et discute. Moi je suis seule à coté de la cheminée. J'attends le retour de mon amie. J'ai un peu chaud. Trop chaud. Je m'éclipse discrètement et j'attrape mon manteau. Je sors sur le perron. Je me retourne avant de fermer la porte. Personne ne me suit.  
>Je m'éloigne un peu de la porte. Je reste là en silence à regarder la neige tomber. Une quantité de choses me viennent à l'esprit. J'y pense depuis mon accident. Mon enfance, mon alcoolisme, mon engagement, ma liaison avec John, la mort de Chris, Dalton, Mic, Webb, Harm. La Russie, le Paraguay, Sadik. Ce que j'ai ressenti en le tuant. Ma maladie, la démission de mon supérieur, la venue du Général Creswell.<br>Je ferme les yeux un instant, ma vie est un vrai champ de mines, comment est-ce possible que je sois encore en vie avec tout ce qui s'est passé ?  
>Quelques minutes passent sans que je trouve les réponses à mes questions. La porte s'ouvre. L'Amiral me rejoint en souriant. Il s'assit sur la chaise en bois à coté de moi<br>-Ca ne vous dérange pas que je vous tienne compagnie ?  
>-Non, bien sûr Amiral.<br>-Je sais qu'on ne cesse de vous le demander ; mais comment allez vous Mac ?  
>-Ca va Monsieur.<br>-Ca c'est la réponse officielle, la vérité, Colonel.  
>-Je suis en vie.<br>-Vous préféreriez ne pas l'être ?  
>-Quand on pense à tout ce que j'ai déjà vu, il serait logique que je ne le soit plus.<br>-Je ne pense pas. Quand ce n'est pas votre heure, ce n'est pas votre heure.  
>-Et pour cela je dois vivre dans un fauteuil ?<br>-Non, vous pourrez remarcher, à condition que vous le vouliez vraiment.  
>-Amiral, est-ce qu'à votre avis j'ai envie de finir ma vie là dedans ?<br>-Battez-vous alors.  
>-Ce n'est pas si simple.<br>-Vous n'êtes pas seule Mac, vous avez des amis, vous avez Harm.  
>Je le regarde sans rien dire un moment. Harm est mon ami. Il n'est pas plus que cela. Pour l'Amiral en tout cas.<br>-Avez-vous peur qu'il vous laisse tomber ?  
>-Ce serait mieux qu'il le fasse…je ne peux pas le rendre heureux, pas de la manière dont il le mérite.<br>-Parce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant c'est ça ?  
>-Amiral…<br>-Je ne suis plus Amiral Mac…Je peux vous parlez de ce que je pense…Vous aimez Rabb depuis des années, vous êtes plus proches que jamais. Il s'occupe de vous et il aime le faire. La tendresse qu'il éprouve pour vous se voit à des kilomètres. Lui, il veut que vous vous battiez, il veut être à vos cotés pour que vous remontiez cette pente.  
>-C'est lui qui vous à dit tout ça ?<br>-Nous avons parlez de vous toute la soirée, vous êtes un sujet qui ne l'épuise pas, me répond l'Amiral en souriant.  
>Je lui souris en retour. Je suis ravie d'entendre ça.<br>-Ne tardez pas trop pour lui dire ce que vous ressentez vraiment.  
>-J'ai peur de le perdre.<br>-Non, je ne pense pas que cela arrivera, il vous aime Mac. Il a besoin de vous, comme vous avez besoin de lui. Vous savez, l'amour peut faire des miracles, il suffit de se donner toutes les chances.  
>-Je ne crois pas vraiment aux miracles Monsieur.<br>-Eh bien, vous devriez, le fait que vous êtes encore parmi nous en est une preuve. Prenez ceci comme une nouvelle vie, une chance d'être heureuse.  
>-Et ma carrière ? Elle est foutue, je suis contrainte de démissionner.<br>-Vous vous êtes assez investie dans votre carrière, vous n'avez plus rien à prouver. A présent, vivez Mac, pour vous.  
>-Je vais essayer.<br>-Au début c'est un peu dur, mais on y arrive.  
>Nous rions tous les deux. Je suis ravie d'avoir eu cette conversation avec lui. Je me sens plus sereine et plus calme. Il a raison, je dois vivre à présent, je dois me battre, je dois remarcher, je dois dire à Harm que je l'aime.<br>-Allez Mac, rentrons, il fait froid et votre place se trouve avec vos amis dans cette maison chaleureuse, pas toute seule sous le porche, dans le froid à ruminer votre passé. Votre avenir vous attend dans cette maison, allez vous en saisir, il est temps.  
>-Merci Monsieur.<br>-Mais de rien.  
>Il se lève et nous rentrons. A peine dans l'entrée, je croise le regard de Harm. Notre ancien CO, lui fait un mouvement de tête. Je comprends qu'il lui a demandé à me parler et a sans doute dû lui dire de nous attendre à l'intérieur. Je souris à Harm, signe que tout va bien. Il faudra que je lui parle de cette discussion, de ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais pas ce soir, du moins pas maintenant. Je suis entourée de toutes les personnes que j'aime et je compte bien passer un bon réveillon.<p>

L'heure fatidique approche à grands pas. Les éclats de rires, les verres qui s'entrechoquent, les embrassades. Plus que quelques minutes avant qu'une nouvelle année ne commence.  
>Je suis assise à coté de la cheminée. Le feu brûle doucement et se reflète dans les coupes encore vides qu'Harriet a posé sur la petite table en bois. Nous sommes tous assis autour, nous rions, nous parlons. Harm est tout près de moi. Il est installé dans ce large fauteuil au tissu clair. Il est si séduisant habillé de cette manière. Je ne peux que le remarquer à chaque fois que je le regarde. Je remarque qu'il m'observe souvent du coin de l'œil. Je me sens mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Mes joues rougissent doucement. Il me demande pourquoi. Je lui réponds; la chaleur qui s'émane de la cheminée sans doute. Pourtant je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. C'est lui. Ses regards attentifs, ses gestes tendres, ses sourires…<br>Ses sourires. Il n'arrête pas de me sourire. Alors, je lui souris en retour, parce que j'aime ça. Parce que je l'aime et que je me suis enfin décidée à lui faire comprendre. Bien sûr, je pourrai lui dire, mais je n'ose pas. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. A part lui. Et je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui.  
>Je sens sa main attraper la mienne qui repose sur ma cuisse. Il se penche doucement sur mon visage et referme ses doigts sur ma main.<br>-Mac, ça va?  
>-Euh…oui.<br>-Vous semblez être ailleurs en ce moment, je me demandais où.  
>Je n'avais même pas remarqué que depuis plusieurs minutes je ne cessais de le regarder. Il a dû se douter de quelque chose, c'est évident. Je me sens encore plus mal, comme une petite fille prise en faute.<br>-Secret défense Capitaine.  
>-Je ne suis pas habilité à découvrir ce dossier?<br>-Non, pas encore.  
>-Mm je pourra i le devenir alors?<br>-Oui, vous pourriez, peut être…  
>Il me sourit et dépose un doux baiser sur ma main. J'entends Sturgis rire aux éclats et je me tourne vers lui. Tout me monde nous regarde.<br>-Ne me dites pas que cette fois il n'y a rien!  
>-Noooon!<br>Harm et moi avons protesté au même instant, mais nos mains restent liées.  
>-Allez, dites nous la vérité!<br>-Tu te fais des idées Sturgis.  
>-Je ne dois pas être le seul…et tu veux mon avis Harm, si tu veux qu'on te croit, lâche la main de Mac.<br>Je regarde Harm. Nous échangeons un sourire. Et il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers son ami.  
>-Hors de question, je prends soin de ma cavalière. Et je ne compte pas la lâcher d'une semelle.<br>-Vous avez peur que je ne m'envole Capitaine?  
>-On ne sait jamais, les Marines font des choses étranges.<br>-Ni plus ni moins que les calamars.  
>-Eh bien Sturgis, vous auriez mieux fait de vous taire, lance AJ, à présent nous voici reparti pour les interminables querelles.<br>-Nous ne faisons plus ce genre de choses Monsieur.  
>Ils me regardent tous et je resserre mes doigts sur la main de mon coéquipier.<br>-Ah vraiment?  
>-Parfaitement, le Capitaine et moi-même, réglons actuellement tout ce qui a pu nous diviser par le passé.<br>J'entends une nouvelle fois Sturgis se retenir de rire et je me tourne vers lui pour lui adresser la fin de ma phrase.  
>-Et nous ne réglons rien sous la couette Capitaine.<br>-Ce sont vos affaires, me murmure t-il.  
>-Après tout, renchéri notre ancien CO, ça ne nous regarde pas, et puis, vous ne serez pas accusés de fraternisation, le Colonel n'appartient plus à l'armée.<br>En disant cela, il me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil. Je sais que cette phrase m'est adressée. C'est un message pour que je me décide à parler à Harm. Je ne risque plus rien pour ma carrière, lui non plus puisque que je ne suis plus en service actif. Je lui souris et me tourne vers Harm. Lui, ne dit rien. Il regarde le sol. Que s'est -il passé? Peut être a-t-il prit conscience de ce que venait de dire notre ancien supérieur. Peut être n'a-t-il pas envie de ce changement de situation. Peut être que le prétexte depuis toutes ces années l'arrangeait bien.  
>Je retire doucement ma main de la sienne. Je ne lui dirai pas ce que je ressens, il ne doit pas ressentir la même chose pour moi.<br>Je baisse les yeux et ma main quitte sa peau. Mais Harm me retient. Je le regarde et croise son regard interrogateur.  
>-Vous voulez vraiment vous envoler? Me murmure t-il du bout des lèvres.<br>-Non, je…je croyais…  
>-C'est presque l'heure, lance Bud en regardant en direction de la télévision restée allumée pour être sûr que nous ne manquions pas le moment des douze coups de minuit.<br>Nous regardons tous l'écran un peu plus loin.  
>5. 4. 3. 2 . 1. La nouvelle année. Enfin.<br>Nous nous étreignons. Tous mes amis se sont levés pour me prendre dans leur bras. Harriet et Bud échangent un tendre baiser. Varèse et Sturgis une douce étreinte. Harm se lève et se penche au dessus de moi. Je suis la seule qu'il n'a pas encore embrassé. Il me sourit et s'appuie sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.  
>-Bonne année Sarah.<br>-Bonne année Harm.  
>Il s'approche un peu plus. Mes mains prennent place dans sa nuque. J'ai envie de l'attirer à moi, de l'embrasser comme je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Il se saisit de mes lèvres. Quelques secondes. Si longues, si courtes. Harm veut s'éloigner mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Il est temps qu'il comprenne. Je le maintiens contre moi. Nos lèvres ses séparent doucement. Nous échangeons un regard avant que je goute une nouvelle fois ce que je désire depuis si longtemps. Harm ne bouge pas. J'en profite. Je lui demande la permission. Il accepte. Alors, commence ce combat doux et sensuel, lent et passionné. Je sens que l'air va venir à me manquer, mais pour rien au monde je ne veux briser cet instant si magique. Pourtant il le faut, quelqu'un va remarquer ce qui se passe sinon. Je quitte la bouche de Harm et je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres humides. Je m'éloigne de son visage, mais je garde mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Je crois y voir de l'amour, de la tendresse. J'espère ne pas me tromper. Je ne dois pas me tromper.<br>Il s' éloigne et se redresse. Mes mains se sont échouées sur mes cuisses. Harriet sert le premier verre qu'elle tend à Jennifer. Mes amis reprennent place sur les fauteuils et le canapé. Harm s'excuse. Il quitte la pièce en quatrième vitesse. Je le regarde partir. Je croise le regard de mon ancien CO. Il me sourit. Je lui réponds de la même manière. Il a dû voir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne suis pas certaine pour les autres, mais lui si, il sait. Je détourne les yeux et je vois tout ces feux d'artifices sur l' écran de télévision. Le monde est heureux. Mes amis le sont. Tout le monde l'est. Sauf peut être moi. Et Harm, réfugié dans une autre pièce. Je n'aurais pas dû. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça? J'ai peut être tout gâché, comme j'en avais peur. Ce jour du premier janvier 2005 j'ai peut être perdu mon meilleur ami. Plus rien ne sera pareil entre nous, entre Sarah Mackenzie et Harmon Rabb…  
>Il revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne me regarde même pas. Mon Dieu, j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Nous trinquons tous au nom de la nouvelle année. Harm fait comme s'il ne s' était rien passé. Je n'entame pas la conversation. Le temps passe. Nous sommes tous fatigués. Nous partons les uns après les autres. Varèse et Sturgis, Jennifer, AJ, Harm et moi. Avant de quitter le domicile de nos amis, j'échange encore deux mots avec mon ancien supérieur. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tout ira bien. Il est persuadé que cette nouvelle année sera synonyme de bonheur. J'aimerai sincèrement lui faire confiance, lui dire que je le crois, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Il part en me souriant et en me disant que je devrais avoir davantage confiance en la vie.<br>Harm et moi quittons les Roberts. Nous roulons en silence. Je jette de réguliers coups d'œil à l'homme assit à coté de moi. Il reste concentré sur sa route, je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Nous traversons une bonne partie de la ville. Des quartiers résidentiels aux belles maisons, des artères fréquentées, des rues plus calmes. Nous arrivons enfin en bas de l'immeuble de Harm. Nous sortons de la voiture. Nous montons. Toujours en silence. Nous n'avons échangés aucun mot depuis ce baiser, pas un seul. Rien, juste le silence. Je me démaquille et je retourne dans la chambre. Harm est déjà changé. Il se tourne vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras. Il ouvre ma robe. Puis il s'écarte doucement.  
>-Vous étiez superbe ce soir Sarah, cette robe vous va parfaitement.<br>-Merci.  
>Il me sourit sans me quitter des yeux. Ses mains caressent ma peau nue. Des frissons parcours mon corps tout entier. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre lui. Il ne me tient plus, il ne fait que m'effleurer du bout des doigts. Je sens une de mes larges bretelles glisser de mon épaule. Si je bouge beaucoup je risque de me retrouver en culotte dans les bras de Harm. Mais après tout, je m'en contre fiche, j'en ai envie. J'ai envie qu'il découvre mon corps. J'ai envie qu'il le regarde, qu'il le caresse, qu'il l'embrasse.<br>Harm ne réagit toujours pas.  
>-Harm, je…j'aimerai m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, le baiser…je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.<br>Il me sourit.  
>-Vous ne m'avez pas mis mal à l'aise, j'ai été surpris c'est tout.<br>-Vraiment?  
>-Vraiment Sarah. J'ai…beaucoup aimé.<br>Nous rions doucement tous les deux.  
>Il me prend un peu plus contre lui à nouveau. Une de ses mains se glisse entre le tissu de la robe et ma peau. Je sens qu'il baisse ma deuxième bretelle. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre inférieure. J'en ai tellement envie.<br>-Sarah, tenez, me murmure Harm.  
>J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et je remarque qu'il me tend ma nuisette. Je m'en saisis d'une main et il me prend dans ses bras. Il me pose sur le lit et se retourne. Je passe ma nuisette et laisse glisser la robe au sol. J'aurai tellement eu envie qu'il me déshabille. Mais il n'a pas osé, une fois de plus.<br>-C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner.  
>Harm s'exécute et pose la robe sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Je m'allonge et il se couche à côté de moi.<br>-Bonne nuit Sarah.  
>-Bonne nuit Harm.<br>Il éteint la lumière et je soupire. Je dois lui dire. Maintenant. C'est le moment.  
>-Harm?<br>-Mm.  
>-J'aimerai m'expliquer pour ce baiser.<br>-Maaaac.  
>-S'il vous plait.<br>Je le sens bouger et la lumière se rallume. Il me regarde.  
>-Ca ne peut pas attendre demain?<br>-Non, c'est très important.  
>-Je vous écoute.<br>-Harm, je…  
>La salive se fait rare dans ma bouche, je sens la respiration se faire plus saccadée. Ca parait si simple à dire et pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Il ne me quitte pas du regard, ce qui me déstabilise encore davantage. Alors je ferme les yeux.<br>-Je suis amoureuse de vous, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai embrassé comme je l'ai fait.  
>Voilà, je lui ai dis. Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure mais je lui ai dis. Je ne remarque aucune réaction de sa part alors je me risque à le regarder une nouvelle fois. Il est là, couché à côté de moi. Les yeux écarquillés. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de me regarder en silence.<br>-Sarah, je…euh…  
>-Ne dites rien, s'il vous plait, je n'attends aucune réponse de votre part, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Je n'attends rien en retour Harm, j'espère juste que ce que je viens de vous dire ne changera rien entre nous, parce que je ne veux pas vous perdre et que j'ai besoin de vous.<br>-Mac, ce que vous venez de dire changera quelque chose, c'est inévitable, vous ne pouvez pas me dire une chose pareille et penser que ça ne changera rien.  
>-Je…je le sais, et j'en suis désolée.<br>Une fois de plus il ne me répond pas. Qu'est-ce que je déteste ça. Je lui souris et me couche sur le côté, pour éviter son regard, ses mots. Il doit comprendre que je ne veux pas parler. Que ce que je viens de lui avouer était très dur pour moi. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens le poids de l'autre coté du lit se faire plus lourd. Je le sens plus près de moi.  
>-Quoiqu'il arrive Mac, je m'occuperai de vous. Je vous l'ai promis.<br>Il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux et se lève.  
>Alors, il fait tout ça pour une seule et unique raison: parce qu'il me l'a promis…<br>Je le vois rejoindre le canapé. Puis il éteint la lumière une nouvelle fois.  
>-Il vaudrait mieux que je ne dorme pas avec vous, me murmure t-il du bout de lèvres.<br>Je sens les larmes couler doucement. C'est de pire en pire. Il ne veut même plus dormir dans le même lit que moi. Il rejoint le salon et s'allonge. J'ai mal à ma poitrine une fois de plus. J'aimerai qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise qu'il ressent ce que je ressens pour lui. Qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et non qu'il s'éloigne comme il le fait.  
>Je sens la fatigue se faire plus importante. Je ne sais pas de quoi seront fais mes rêves et mes lendemains, mais je m'endors d 'épuisement. Harm dort il déjà? Pense t-il à l'aveu que je viens de lui faire? Sera-t-il différent avec moi à mon réveil? Tellement de questions que je ne peux résoudre maintenant. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire; me laisser aller dans le bras de Morphée. Ne plus résister et me laisser aller, comme j'aimerai pouvoir le faire dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Ce Capitaine, ce pilote, cet avocat, cet homme qui tient mon cœur au creux de sa main, cet homme qui possède mon âme depuis si longtemps déjà. Harm.<p>

Nous nous sommes levés vers huit heures ce matin là. Harm s'est occupé de moi comme il le fait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais nous parlons très peu. Quelque chose a changé entre nous. Il a préparé un bon petit déjeuner, mais aucun de nous deux n'y a touché. Nous étions restés là ; en silence, l'un en face de l'autre.  
>Il faut que je trouve une solution, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. J'y ai réfléchi toute la matinée. C'est plus que nécessaire, je dois m'éloigner de lui. Cette idée de vivre ensembles était mauvaise, je n'aurai jamais dû accepter.<br>Ce matin, il est allé chercher des dossiers qu'il avait oubliés au JAG. J'ai profité des quelques minutes où je me trouvais seule. J'ai appelé Bethesda. Il faut que je marche à nouveau. Je dois suivre la rééducation, le plus tôt possible. Je ne dois pas, et surtout je ne veux pas être, un poids pour Harm. Il s'occupe de moi parce qu'il me l'a promis, il me l'a dit. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'occupe de moi simplement parce qu'on s'y sent obligé. Je vais aller dans cette maison de repos quelques temps. Je serai prise en charge et Harm pourra faire de sa vie ce qu'il veut. Je pourrai réfléchir et me reconstruire.  
>A présent, nous sommes assis sur le canapé. Harm relit des notes de Bud. Ils travaillent tout le temps ensembles maintenant. D'un côté je suis soulagée que Harm fasse équipe avec notre ami, il n'a pas une nouvelle coéquipière, enfin, pour le moment, ça ne fait même pas un mois après tout. Bud est allé dans mon bureau et il m'a ramené mes affaires. J'ai vu qu'il était gêné, mais je lui ai dit de ne pas l'être, ce n'est pas de sa faute et puis, il le mérite amplement.<br>Harm semble concentré. Moi, j'ai relevé depuis longtemps déjà mon nez du livre que je lisais. Non, pas qu'il ne soit pas intéressant, seulement que je pense une fois de plus à ce que je vais devoir dire à Harm. Je respire profondément. Allez Mackenzie, vas y. Courage. Tu es une avocate, tu as l'habitude de parler en public, tes mains sont moins moites qu'avant et puis, c'est Harm qui se trouve en face de toi, tu peux tout lui dire sans avoir peur de sa réaction.  
>-Vous voulez me dire quelque chose? Grommèle Harm sans levez les yeux.<br>Je sursaute au son de sa voix.  
>-Euh…je.<br>Il m'a prise au dépourvu, mais comment fait-il? Il me connait si bien que ça?  
>Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.<br>-Allez-y, dites moi,  
>-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai envie de vous dire quelque chose?<br>-Je vous connais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
>-Eh bien… oui, en effet, j'ai une chose importante dont j'aimerai vous parler.<br>Il ne dit rien et me regarde avec insistance. Non, il vaut mieux que je ne lui parle pas encore de ça, même si ça devrait être assez urgent.  
>Je reprends mes esprits et parle avec ma voix la plus calme et la plus posée qu'il m'est été donné d'avoir dans un pareil moment.<br>-Mais… je vois que vous êtes occupé , alors j'attendrai, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
>Il soupire et secoue la tête. Il pose le stylo qu'il tenait et referme la pochette jaune pâle. Il appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux et me regarde avec insistance.<br>-Je vous écoute.  
>-Harm, ça ira.<br>-Sarah, s'il vous plaît.  
>Ok, il veut savoir? Il va savoir.<br>-Eh bien voilà, je…je voulais vous parler de ma rééducation. J'ai appelé Bethesda, ils ont une place pour moi dès après demain, et j'ai également une chambre réservée dans une maison de repos, quelques temps…  
>-Vous voulez allez dans une maison de repos? Me lance Harm.<br>Je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça. Je le connais si bien…  
>-Oui, je pense que c'est mieux, ils pourront s'occuper de moi et je serai suivie, je ferai des exercices tous les jours, je serai avec d'autres personnes dans le même état que moi et…<br>-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Mac. Vous serez entourée de blessés de guerre et de malades toute la journée. Et vous n'êtes pas bien, je ne veux pas vous laisser seule alors que ça ne va pas.  
>-Harm! J'ai besoin de retrouver ma forme et mon autonomie d'avant, le plus vite possible. Et, je vous assure que tout va bien, je saurai rester seule.<br>-Vous voulez toujours être seule…et puis, pourquoi le plus vite possible ? Vous avez le temps.  
>-Non, non Harm. Je dois pouvoir me débrouiller par mes propres moyens à nouveau.<br>-Je suis là pour vous aider.  
>-Je suis désolée Harm, c'est mieux ainsi…vous êtes merveilleux avec moi depuis l'accident mais…je suis un poids pour vous et…<br>-Sarah…  
>-Laissez-moi finir…ce que je vous ai dit hier soir…je le regrette, je regrette que vous sachiez ce que j'éprouve pour vous parce que ça change un bon nombre de choses entre nous, je le vois ne serait-ce que depuis ce matin. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais…j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de me reconstruire, loin de vous parce que…parce que si je reste près de vous Harm, je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne pourrais pas prendre du recul et je ne pourrais pas guérir, de cet handicap et…de ce qui me fait mal à chaque fois que je suis avec vous.<br>Il sait. Il sait qu'il me fait du mal, même s'il ne le souhaite pas.  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-C'est très simple, parce que j'aime…j'aime que vous prenez soin de moi, j'aime que vous me portez dans le lit, que vous m'aidez à m'habiller. Je ne fais pas d'efforts pour remarcher parce qu'ici, je sais que vous êtes là pour moi. Seulement, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à vivre dans cet appartement, parce que vivre avec vous me détruit, parce que vous êtes mon meilleur ami mais vous êtes aussi beaucoup plus que cela et je crois que vous savez ce que vous êtes pour moi...  
>Il ne dit rien et regarde le sol. Il doit comprendre, je veux qu'il sache ce que ça me fais de vivre ici.<br>- Harm, vivre avec une personne qu'on aime et qui ne partage pas forcément les mêmes sentiments, ça vous détruit et vous avez l'impression d'étouffer, vous êtes malheureux.  
>-Je vous rends malheureuse alors ?<br>Il me regarde avec un air désolé. Il me donne l'impression que c'est lui qu'il faut consoler, lui qui est triste. Parfois, face à Harm, j'ai l'impression de me trouver devant un petit garçon, devant ce petit garçon qui a grandi bien vite et qui a besoin de preuves d'amour et d'attention à chaque instant. Alors je lui souris et lui parle doucement, comme on le ferait avec un enfant…  
>-Vous ne me rendez pas malheureuse Harm, seulement, vous me faite pleurer et , à vrai dire…ce n'est pas nouveau…vous êtes sans doute l'homme pour qui j'ai versé le plus de larmes dans ma vie. Dis-je en murmurant et en baissant les yeux vers le sol.<br>Il se lève et s'assied à mes côtés. Il prend tendrement ma main et la caresse doucement. Je relève la tête. Je vois ses yeux se plonger dans les miens.  
>-Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça, et je suis désolé que ce soit le cas.<br>-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave.  
>-Bien sûr que si, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une femme pleure pour moi, vous encore moins qu'une autre.<br>-Je ne suis sans doute pas la première, et peut être pas la dernière.  
>Il ne répond pas et baisse les yeux.<br>-Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive…je…j'ai promis de m'occuper de vous et j'ai l'impression de vous abandonner. J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part et de ne pas avoir pu tenir la promesse que je vous ai faites.  
>-Vous ne m'abandonnez pas, c'est mieux comme ça, je vous assure. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez faire pour moi, maintenant je dois faire des efforts moi-même.<br>-Si vous le dites, me murmure Harm en me regardant une nouvelle fois.  
>Je lui souris timidement pour lui indiquer que tout va bien et il me rend mon sourire. Nous restons silencieux quelques temps. Je ne sais pas à quoi il peut bien penser. Je n'ose pas lui demander.<br>Il me regarde à nouveau et me parle doucement.  
>-Vous partez quand?<br>-Demain.  
>-Si tôt?<br>-Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
>-Combien de temps?<br>-Je ne sais pas encore.  
>-Mm…je pourrai vous accompagner?<br>-Bien sûr et j'espère que vous viendrez me voir de temps en temps.  
>-Avec joie.<br>Nous nous sourions. Je sens que la tension qu'il y avait entre nous retombe déjà. J'en suis ravie, je déteste être en conflit avec Harm. Et Dieu sait que nous avons été en conflit depuis des années. J'ai eu tant de fois envie de changer ça, j'ai l'impression qu'à présent que nous ne travaillerons plus ensembles ce sera enfin possible. Nous pourrons avoir une relation plus saine. Enfin. Même si lui avoir avoué que je l'aimais pouvais encore tacher ce lien entre nous…  
>Je pense que notre discussion sur mon départ est close. Je ne sais pas si Harm souhaite en parler d'avantage. Je ne sais pas s'il a des questions à me poser à ce propos, à propos de moi, de nous, de ce que je lui ai dit… Il ne parle jamais. Il reste silencieux à mes côtés, sans me regarder. Il tient toujours ma main et la caresse tendrement. Une torture, c'est une véritable torture. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer un peu plus la sensation de cette tendre caresse. Mais cette caresse me brûle, je souffre de tout cet amour. J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, je dois me reprendre, pour ne plus sentir ce cœur qui saigne en moi.<br>-Harm…Harm, arrêtez s'il vous plait.  
>Il lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde étonné.<br>-Je…préfère que vous arrêtiez ce que vous êtes en train de faire, c'est trop dur, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.  
>-Pardon, me répond Harm en lâchant ma main, je ne voulais pas…<br>Je lui souris pour lui signaler que ça va, ce n'est pas si grave.  
>-Sarah, j'aimerai faire une chose, mais je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir et si le simple fait de vous prendre la main vous fait du mal, je préfère…<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harm?  
>-Est-ce que vous laisseriez votre meilleur ami vous prendre dans ses bras un instant, j'ai besoin de …de vous sentir près de moi avant que vous ne partiez, mais si pour vous, c'est trop douloureux, je m'abstiendrais.<br>-Non, nous sommes amis avant tout.  
>Il acquiesce et m'attire doucement contre lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je repose ma tête sur son épaule et je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de ma taille. Je sens ce corps puissant se presser contre le mien. Dieu que j'aime ça.<br>-Ca va me manquer de ne plus vivre avec vous, ni même de vous voir dans le bureau à côté du mien, murmure Harm dans mes cheveux.  
>-Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous nous reverrons plus, Harm.<br>Il s'écarte de moi et me regarde un instant.  
>-Je le sais, dit-il dans un souffle, mais ce ne sera plus vraiment pareil.<br>-Non, c'est certain, plus de prise de becs dans le tribunal, dis-je en plaisantant.  
>Harm rit et s'éloigne un peu plus.<br>-Oh oui, ça va me manquer de ne plus vous entendre ronchonner et de ne plus vous voir faire la moue quand vous perdez une affaire.  
>-Je ne fais pas moue.<br>-Vous rigolez? Je l'ai remarqué depuis longtemps, vous vous pincer les lèvres et vous soupirez, d'ailleurs, vous jouez souvent avec votre bouche, vous savez?  
>Comment remarque t-il ces petits détails dont je n'ai même pas conscience moi-même. S'il voit des choses si peu évidentes qu'en est -il des autres? Pourtant il n'en a jamais fait mention jusqu'à maintenant.<br>-Là encore en ce moment, votre bouche vous trahit, me dit Harm en riant.  
>Je lui donne une tape sur le bras.<br>-Hey, faites attention, je peux ronchonner si vous voulez, pas besoin de vous affronter au tribunal pour ça.  
>-Ca j'en suis persuadé.<br>-Ca suffit, oui?  
>Nous rions tous les deux un moment. J'aime ces instants de complicité qui se sont installés depuis des années entre nous. Malgré toutes le disputes et tous les désaccords, que nous avons pu avoir, nous nous sommes toujours réconciliés et nous avons toujours beaucoup ri tous les deux.<br>Nous reprenons progressivement notre sérieux et Harm jette un coup d'œil désemparé à la pochette du JAG qu'il a posé quelques temps plus tôt sur la table basse.  
>-Harm? Ca ne va pas? Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.<br>-Eh bien, j'aimerai profiter de ces derniers instants de cohabitation avec vous seulement…cette affaire est plutôt importante et Sturgis est encore plus borné que vous.  
>-C'est possible?<br>-Je vous l'accorde, c'est un exploit en effet.  
>Nous rions une nouvelle fois, puis je reprends la parole.<br>-Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider. Ca me fera du bien de travailler un peu, et puis comme ça on pensera au bon vieux temps en passant encore un moment tous les deux…ça vous dit?  
>Il me regarde avec un air étonné. Je ne sais pas si ma proposition est la bienvenue, je doute d'avoir fait le bon choix en la lui proposant. J'ai peur qu'il se referme sur lui-même. Mais Harm acquiesce et me sourit.<br>-Entendu, ça me va, je vous fais un rapide topo et on s'y met tous les deux.  
>-A vos ordres Capitaine, je suis toute ouïe.<br>Harm me parle des points importants de l'affaire. Il se passe encore quelques courtes minutes où je ne l'écoute pas vraiment mais où je le regarde et savoure le doux son de sa voix. Puis, progressivement, je me reprends et me plonge dans cette affaire. On retrouve vite ses habitudes m'a-t-on dit un jour et je le crois à présent. Une fois de plus nous ne sommes pas tout à fait du même avis. Mais au lieu de s'emporter comme nous l'aurions fait il y a encore quelques semaines, nous rions de cette situation. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais entre Harm et moi.

La journée d'hier se passa tranquillement. Nous avons travaillé sur le dossier qu'instruit Harm, puis j'ai rassemblé mes affaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans l'appartement. J'ai pris mes marques rapidement. On avait l'impression que je vivais ici depuis des mois alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Mais il faut dire que je me suis sentie très vite bien chez Harm. Comme chez moi. Justement le voilà le problème, je n'étais pas chez moi et je ne le serais sans doute jamais. J'ai été chez mon ami qui s'était juré de s'occuper de moi, rien de plus. J'essaie de ne plus penser à ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'essaie de chasser de ma mémoire son regard d'incompréhension à cet instant. Je ne veux garder que ces moments passés ensembles dans cette chambre d'hôpital, que la sensation de son corps pressé contre le mien pour une tendre étreinte, je veux me souvenir de son sourire lorsqu'il est entré dans ma chambre ce soir là et qu'il m'a vu allongé dans mon lit. Je veux me souvenir de notre premier Noel tous les deux, de ce baiser le soir du nouvel an, de tous ces bons moments passés en sa compagnie. Rien d'autre, rien qui me fait mal.  
>A présent, nous roulons. Harm m'emmène au centre où je vais suivre ma rééducation. Il se trouve à proximité de l'hôpital naval de Bethesda. Je suis un peu anxieuse je l'avoue. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'arrête pas de regarder par la vitre le paysage qui défile. J'aimerai être déjà arrivé mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir de cette voiture. Ca m'arrive parfois, c'est idiot je le sais. Mais c'est comme ça, parfois il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer et ce qui se trouve en moi à cet instant est inexplicable.<br>Réfléchir encore et encore à tout ce que j'ai en tête me fait perdre le Nord encore davantage. Je ne sais plus où aller, quels sont les bons et les mauvais choix, quel sera mon avenir… Je me sens perdue, j'ai besoin qu'on soit là, près de moi pour qu'on m'écoute, mais je refuse que Harm le fasse et si lui ne peut pas le faire, personne ne le peut.  
>Je soupire bruyamment, peut être aurais-je voulu que tout s'arrête ce soir là. Peut être aurais-je voulu ne pas me réveiller et partir, simplement. Peut être que ça aurait été la meilleure des solutions après tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à une autre chance. Je ne sais pas si je la mérite.<br>Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas cessé de regarder par la vitre et je n'ai même pas remarqué que nous sommes arrêtés.  
>-Sarah.<br>Je ferme les yeux et je souris timidement. Je sens la main se refermer tendrement. Je tourne la tête vers Harm et plonge mon regard dans le sien.  
>-Vous êtes sûre de vouloir faire ça? On peut encore faire demi-tour vous savez.<br>-Non, non je reste…  
>-Mais vous…<br>-Je vais bien Harm, j'ai juste besoin de retomber sur Terre et de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passe et de ce que je ressens.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez?<br>-Je ne peux pas vous le dire Harm, je suis désolée, j'aimerai tellement vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais…je ne peux pas.  
>-Je suis votre ami Sarah.<br>-Justement., il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas dire à ses amis.  
>-Les amis sont là pour tout entendre.<br>-Est-ce que vous me dites tout vous? N'avez-vous aucun secrets pour moi? Si j'étais une autre personne est-ce que vous me diriez plus de choses?  
>Harm ne répond pas et baisse les yeux. Il acquiesce et retire sa main de mon épaule.<br>-Je comprends, me murmure t-il.  
>-Vous avez une place à part entière dans mon cœur et vous le savez…j'aimerai ne pas briser ce qu'il y a entre nous et c'est pour cette raison que je ne vous dis peut être pas tout et que je tiens à venir ici quelques temps.<br>-Oui, je le sais.  
>Je lui souris et regarde au dehors une nouvelle fois. Ca y est, c'est le moment, tout est dit je crois. Je dois quitter cette voiture, quitter Harm, je dois le faire maintenant sinon je risque de faire marche arrière et ça ne sera ni bon pour lui ni pour moi.<br>-Harm, il faudrait y aller, j'ai dû prendre un rendez-vous et ils doivent sûrement m'attendre, je n'aime pas être en retard et je trouve de moins bonnes excuses que vous.  
>Il me sourit et je le fais en retour.<br>-Croyez-moi ou non, mais c'est tout un art d'arriver en retard et de trouver des excuses, il faut se souvenir de la dernière qu'on a donné pour éviter de l'utiliser une nouvelle fois et puis, il faut être cohérent et…  
>-Je vous crois, dis-je en riant, en tout cas je ne vous verrai plus de la même manière à présent, je vais même pouvoir vous faire du chantage.<br>-Du chantage? Oooh mais vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour en faire.  
>-Ah oui, vraiment?<br>-Mmm je crois me rappeler qu'il y a peu de temps j'ai dû m'occuper d'un Marine qui avait perdu le haut de son bikini dans son bain.  
>-Haaaarm.<br>Il rit aux éclats face à ma protestation et continue toujours sur ce même ton de défit et de Pilote!  
>-Il se pourrait que je lâche cette info au cours d'une discussion, on ne sait jamais.<br>-Et que pourriez vous dire?  
>-Je sais que vous serez aussi rouge qu'une tomate si je le faisais en votre présence et surtout si je racontais ce que j'ai vu.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu? Vous aviez les yeux fermés!  
>-Oui, officiellement, mais si j'avais eu les yeux fermés croyez-vous certainement que je ne serais pas tombé en entrant dans votre salle de bain?<br>-Harm vous plaisantez?  
>Il me regarde en silence toujours avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je me doutais qu'il avait regardé entre ses doigts, je le savais. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir dit? Il est fou, il veut que je lui fasse la vie dure? Peut être est-ce parce que nous ne vivrons plus ensembles dorénavant, qu'est-ce que cela pour lui importer que je sois vexée ou en colère contre lui. Et je pourrais être en colère contre lui. Je lui faisais confiance et lui il n'a pas hésité à me regarder à moitié nue dans ma baignoire.<br>Je ne dis rien, je suis bien trop choquée pour le faire. Harm continu de me sourire et se penche vers moi.  
>-Je plaisante Sarah, je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai pas regardé parce que je n'avais pas à le faire, vous aviez confiance en moi et je respecte votre confiance…Ne vous inquiétez pas.<br>Mouais, j'ai un peu de mal à le croire par moment…  
>-Merci, dis-je dans un soupir de soulagement.<br>-En revanche, reprends Harm, les autres ne le sauront pas.  
>Je lui frappe le bras et nous rions tous les deux. Quelques temps, pas très longtemps mais suffisamment pour que je sois en retard. Alors nous rejoignons le bâtiment.<br>Harm me prend dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je sentirais ses bras autour de moi, que je m'accrocherais à son cou de cette manière, que je me sentirais si bien contre lui. Une fois dans mon fauteuil roulant, nous rejoignons un premier bureau… il faut attendre. Quelques minutes. Un second. Encore quelques minutes. Puis la veille femme apparait enfin. Elle est petite et plutôt ronde. Elle semble si sympathique.  
>Nous nous présentons et elle nous conduit immédiatement à ma chambre. Sur le trajet , Harm et moi parlons très peu. Harm est derrière moi, un peu en retrait. Il me laisse parler avec le médecin qui s'occupera de moi. Elle m'explique comment se passera la rééducation. Elle a consulté mon dossier auparavant. J'aurai besoin d'un soutien psychologique d'après elle. Je n'ose pas l'avouer mais je m'en doutais. Le docteur McCool me suivra à nouveau. Je suis plutôt ravie, je préfère que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de moi, elle en sait déjà tellement.<br>Je suivrai des cours tous les matins, des entretiens avec des médecins, des séances de massages pour mon dos et mes jambes, de la piscine; c'est presque un centre de vacances finalement. Les visites sont autorisées chaque jour de la semaine de dix heures du matin à dix huit heures du soir, je pense que Harm trouvera le temps de venir. Enfin, je l'espère du moins, je souhaite le voir aussi tout de même de temps en temps.  
>Le docteur Lyn ne m'a pas expliqué les détails, elle le fera plus tard. Pour le moment, elle me laisse m'installer dans ma chambre et reviendra me voir lorsque Harm sera parti.<br>Elle quitte donc la pièce dans laquelle elle nous a conduit et s'éclipse discrètement. Je fais le tour de ma chambre du regard. Elle est spacieuse pour faciliter les mouvements du fauteuil, bien éclairée mais assez rudimentaire. Un lit, une table de nuit, une armoire, un petit meuble bas avec une télévision , un fauteuil et une salle de bain juxtaposée. Elle est à peine plus grande que celle que j'avais à l'hôpital mais elle est nettement plus chaleureuse.  
>Harm la trouve agréable , lui aussi. Il est persuadé que j'y serais bien. Je le pense également. Il manque juste quelques dessins d'avion fait par AJ Junior et deux, trois, objets personnels, mais pour le reste, elle me convient parfaitement…<br>Harm reste encore quelques temps avec moi. Nous parlons de choses et d'autres. Il est assis sur mon lit et moi je suis en face de lui. Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard. Harm prend ma main.  
>-Sarah…<br>-Quoi?  
>-Je voulais vous dire que…j'espère que tout se passera bien et que vous nous reviendrez vite.<br>-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser au JAG pour le moment.  
>-Je ne parlais pas du JAG, je parlais de nous, vos amis, votre famille, tous ceux pour qui vous comptez et…moi.<br>-Merci, c'est très gentil.  
>-C'est bien normal, on vous aime et on tient à vous, seulement, peut être qu'on ne vous le dit pas assez et que vous en doutez.<br>-Je n'en doute pas…en tout cas, je n'en doute plus.  
>-Alors, c'est très récent.<br>-Oui, depuis nouvel an…j'ai eu une discussion avec l'Amiral et j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses.  
>-Vous me voyez ravi de l'entendre, me réponds Harm en souriant.<br>Nous parlons encore quelques minutes et Harm regarde l'heure. Il doit partir, il est en retard. Il ne changera jamais. Nous nous étreignons quelques temps, savourant une fois de plus cet instant de douceur. Harm est encore plus en retard. Je lui ai dit de filer, mais il ne veut pas me laisser trop vite. Au moins cette fois-ci, il n'aura pas besoin d'inventer d'excuses à raconter au Général, il pourra dire qu'il était avec moi. De plus, nous avons plutôt bien avancé sur l'affaire dont il s'occupe. Alors, à coup sûr, il en épatera plus d'un aujourd'hui et j'en suis plutôt fière…


	3. Chapter 3

Mon premier matin où je me réveille dans cette chambre. Je m'étire longuement. J'ai bien dormi mais j'avais un peu froid. Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois, cherchant le corps de Harm à côté de moi, mais il n'y avait personne. La nuit avant mon départ il avait accepté de dormir avec moi une nouvelle fois, en tout bien tout honneur avons-nous conclu. Mais j'ai quand même repris l'habitude de sentir son corps chaud pressé contre le mien et cette nuit là, il m'a manqué. Terriblement manqué. Je sais qu'il me manquera encore, mais je dois me débrouiller seule et ne pas devoir compter sur quelqu'un surtout sur un homme. Surtout sur Harm. Je le connais bien et je sais que son intérêt s'estompe toujours. Il en a toujours été ainsi entre nous, à chaque fois que j'ai abaissé ma garde et que je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, à chaque fois que j'étais en position de répondre à ses avances, nous avons tout gâché, lui comme moi. Cette fois-ci c'est terminé, je vais vivre sans lui. Enfin du moins, je vais essayer. Une chose bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais après tout, je dois le faire. Je suis un Marine, je suis capable de me battre et je dois me reconstruire, remettre en ordre ma vie. Et je commence aujourd'hui. Ce matin je revois le docteur Lyn pour qu'elle m'explique le fonctionnement de l'établissement ainsi que mon programme de rééducation. Mon premier rendez-vous est a dix heures quinze minutes dans une salle de rééducation, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Je me lève calmement et je regarde l'espace qui m'entoure. Je soupire de soulagement, j'ai fais le bon choix, j'en suis convaincue.  
>Je regarde au-dehors. Il ne neige plus, le soleil brille dans le ciel bleu azur et seuls quelques nuages blanc se promènent à l'horizon.<br>Je pense encore à lui. J'aimerai tellement arrêter d'y penser, si seulement c'était si simple. Je pense à lui, encore et encore, sans arrêt, chacun de mes souvenirs me ramène à cet homme. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu avant lui. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, j'essaie de me focaliser sur mon avenir et non sur mon passé.  
>Le téléphone de ma chambre sonne. Je sursaute. Je décroche, toujours assise dans mon lit.<br>-Sarah Mackenzie?  
>-Bonjour Mademoiselle Mackenzie.<br>Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, ma gorge est sèche, mes mains sont moites. Cette voix, ce doux murmure que j'aime tant. Comment penser à, autre chose qu'à lui s'il s'adresse à moi de cette manière?  
>-Mac?<br>-Oui, excusez-moi…que me vaut cet appel Capitaine?  
>-Je voulais voir comment ça allait et…je voulais vous dire merci.<br>-Merci? Pour quoi? Pour ne plus avoir à me supporter? Dis-je en riant.  
>-Arrêtez ça Sarah, vous savez très bien que c'est faux…je voulais vous remercier pour notre petite réunion de travail d'avant-hier.<br>-Vous vous en êtes sorti?  
>-J'ai écrasé Sturgis, dit-il en riant.<br>Je ris également, décidément, il ne changera jamais et son égo de pilote sera toujours une grande part de sa personnalité.  
>-Eh, bien, vous m'en voyez ravi.<br>-C'est grâce à vous Mac.  
>-Un service en vaut bien un autre, nous sommes quittes, enfin…je vous dois encore quelques petits service, en réalité je vous dois bien plus que vous ne croyez.<br>-Non, nous sommes quittes. Laissez tomber le reste.  
>Je souris. Il est vraiment adorable avec moi. Mais pourquoi? Je donnerai tellement pour que cette situation soit différente.<br>-Vous êtes au bureau?  
>-Oui.<br>-Mmmm je ne savais pas que vous passiez des appels personnels au travail.  
>Harm rit.<br>-Alors, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de personnel entre nous, je suis content de vous l'entendre dire.  
>-Euh…en réalité, je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça.<br>-Ooh et qu'avez vous dit au juste?  
>-Je…<br>Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je lève les yeux au ciel, je m'enfonce toujours un peu plus et Harm semble en être ravi.  
>-Je vais vous laissez Mac, je dois travailler.<br>-C'est pour ça que vous êtes payé il me semble.  
>-Ouais, soupire t-il à l'autre bout du fil.<br>-Courage Harm, dites vous que c'est bientôt le week-end.  
>-Oui, et je pourrais venir vous rendre visite, enfin…si…si vous le voulez bien sûr.<br>-Haaarm, bien sûr que je veux que vous veniez, et je compte bien à ce que vous passiez de temps en temps, il me semble que je vous l'ai déjà dit, non?  
>-Oui, mais avec vous on ne sait jamais, vous changez souvent d'avis.<br>-Pour certaines choses non.  
>Il ne répond pas et je sens qu'il va falloir qu'il raccroche pour que nous ne soyons pas mal à l'aise tous les deux. Je me demande encore comment nous pouvons être mal à l'aise l'un en face de l'autre, même au téléphone.<br>-Bon eh bien…bonne journée Harm, travaillez bien.  
>-Merci, vous aussi, faites attention pour votre première séance.<br>-Je ferais attention, je vous le promets.  
>-Est-ce que…je pourrais vous rappeler ce soir, ou demain?<br>-Oui, pourquoi pas…  
>-Très bien, dans ce cas, à ce soir Sarah.<br>-A ce soir.  
>-Au revoir.<br>-Au revoir Harm.  
>Il raccroche et je souris largement. Ca m'a fait plaisir de l'avoir à l'autre bout du fil. Je ne devrais pas. Je vais encore me faire du mal, il va encore me faire souffrir je le sais. Et ça doit s'arrêter. Ce soir quand je l'ai au téléphone, je lui dirais de ne plus m'appeler, d'arrêter de me faire cet effet. Je lui dirais que ce que je ressens pour lui ne me permets pas de continuer cette petite danse. Il devrait le savoir depuis la nuit du réveillon. Et même bien avant, surtout depuis le soir de mes fiançailles avec Mic, je pensais bien que cette fois là, il allait se battre pour moi. Et puis, je pensais qu'après un tel baiser, il comprendrait et il changerait d'attitude. Mais oui, j'oubliais, je parle de Harm là. Il a toujours un don inouï pour faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Une chose que je déteste chez lui. Un jour peut être je lui demanderais pourquoi il fait toujours ça. Pourquoi il se détache des choses comme il le fait. Pourquoi il ne semble pas attacher d'importance à tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ou ce qui aurait pu se passer.<br>Je soupire bruyamment. Le nombre de fois ou j'ai pensé à tout ça est incalculable. Je ne trouverais jamais mes réponses de toute manière, à quoi tout ceci peut il conduire?  
>Je vais m'habiller et me préparer pour mon rendez-vous, sans cela, je risque d'être en retard.<br>J'essaie de m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil. J'y arrive. Tant bien que mal, mais j'y arrive. Je rejoins la salle de bains et me prépare. La seule chose que j'ai encore du mal à faire c'est mettre mon pantalon. Dans un cas pareil on fait quoi?  
>-Colonel Mackenzie?<br>-Euh…je suis dans la salle de bain, je …je m'habille.  
>-Avez-vous besoin d'aide?<br>-Eh bien, oui, je crois mais…qui êtes-vous?  
>-Je suis un soignant, Matt Spender, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous…je peux entrer?<br>-Qui me dis que vous dites la vérité?  
>-Euh…personne.<br>Je ri. J'imagine bien l'homme embarrassé dans la pièce à coté.  
>-Très bien, entrez.<br>Il ne se passe pas une minute avant qu'il n'entre. Je l'imaginais bien derrière la porte, mais j'imaginais très mal finalement. Woaw, il est séduisant, même plus que séduisant. Et cet homme va s'occuper de moi? J'en ai de la chance, il ressemble un peu à Harm en y regardant à deux fois.  
>Je lui souris et il en fait de même. Il me regarde et se penche vers moi.<br>-Vous voulez que je vous aide pour vous mettre ce pantalon?  
>-J'aimerai bien , en effet.<br>Il me sourit et s'approche un peu plus de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, comme Harm le faisait. Il me ferme le pantalon et me remets dans mon fauteuil.  
>-On vous attend Colonel, vous êtes prête?<br>-Oui, ça ira et c'est Sarah, pas Colonel, je…je ne suis plus dans l'armée.  
>-Très bien, Sarah, allons-y.<br>Nous quittons ma chambre et rejoignons le bâtiment juxtaposé. Le centre de rééducation de Bethesda. Nous parlons très peu. Je suis un peu tendue. Dix minutes. Il se passe dix petites minutes avant que je n'entre dans la salle.

Je sors de ma séance de rééducation. Je suis épuisée. Ca a été dur aujourd'hui, j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir arriver au bout. Le docteur Lyn m'a pourtant dit que je faisais des progrès, mais je ne le vois pas. Je ne le sens pas. Ce sera long, je le sais, je ne dois pas perdre espoir et continuer. J'arrive à sentir mes jambes par moments mais elles n'obéissent pas encore à mon cerveau, ça viendra. C'est difficile, je l'avoue, par moments j'ai envie de tout envoyer balader. C'est pour cette raison que je suis allée voir le docteur McCool hier après midi. Pour parler de moi, de ce qu'il m'arrive, de ce que je vis en ce moment et depuis cette avant-veille de Noel.  
>Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je suis ici, presque trois, je m'y sens bien. Je reçois des coups de fils de mes amis, de Harm. Je pense à lui très souvent, dès que j'ai un peu de répit. J'ai beaucoup parlé de lui à McCool, elle le connait bien à présent. Il fait partie de ma vie, je ne peux pas le nier. Je sais que sans lui, je ne pourrai pas suivre cette rééducation.<br>Il ne passe pas me voir, je lui demande de ne pas le faire trop souvent, mais il m'appelle, souvent. Tous les jours. Je passe de bons moments avec lui au téléphone. Il est mon soutien. Et même si je fais tout pour m'éloigner de lui quelques temps, je sais que sans lui je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose. Il me rattrape toujours, mes souvenirs me rattrapent, inlassablement, encore et encore.  
>Alors je vis avec. Je me dis qu'il est l'homme que j'aime mais qu'entre nous, il n'y aura rien d'autre que ce qu'il existe depuis des années. Je me dis que j'ai envie de construire une vie de couple avec un homme, que ce soit lui ou non, mais que, quoiqu'il arrive, c'est lui que j'aimerais le reste de ma vie, même si je dois vivre avec un autre qui saura me faire vivre des moments de joies. Harm est et il restera mon ange gardien, mon âme sœur. Je le sais, je le sens lorsqu'il est près de moi, lorsque je croise son regard. Nous avons partagé tellement de choses tous les deux, nous nous sommes sortis de tellement de dangers que je sais que nos destins sont liés, par le passé en tout cas. Pour le futur, nous verrons bien…<br>Je ne veux pas me projeter dans l'avenir. L'avenir est incertain et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Tout peut basculer, si vite, tellement. Je vois la vie un peu différemment depuis mon accident et j'ai envie d'en profiter un maximum, du mieux que je le peux en tout cas. Mon état actuel ne me permet pas de faire tout ce que je pouvais faire avant mais je compte bien profiter de ce que le destin m'offre à présent. Je veux profiter de chaque occasion. De chaque jours où je vois le soleil se lever, de chaque nuit où je le vois disparaitre à l'horizon.  
>Des personnes sont là pour m'aider et me soutenir. Je m'entends très bien avec le soignant qui s'occupe de moi. Nous parlons, nous rions, comme je le faisais avec Harm. Nous sommes complices, amis. Ce n'est pas aussi fort que ce qu'il y a entre Harm et moi mais il y a quelque chose, je le sens. Et, j'ose l'avouer, je ne suis pas indifférente à son charme. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa tendresse. Matt est un homme merveilleux, tout comme Harm. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les comparer, ils se ressemblent tant, mais se trouvent être tellement différents à la fois.<br>J'ai rejoins ma chambre. Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite, j'ai rendez-vous avec Matt pour le déjeuner. Il m'a invité un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai toujours refusé et puis lorsqu'il me la proposé la veille, cette fois j'ai accepté. Pourquoi? Je ne le sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à chasser Harm de ma tête, mais il faut que je pense à autre chose et Matt m'aide. Lorsque je suis avec lui, Harm est dans un coin de ma tête, même si par moments j'ai l'impression d'être face à lui.  
>Je soupire bruyamment et regagne la salle d'eau. Je me déshabille et me regarde un instant en sous vêtements dans ma glace. Après , tout je ne suis pas si mal, je peux encore plaire, même dans ce fauteuil. Je vais laisser Matt me séduire. Je l'aime bien. Je fais peut être une erreur mais je n'ai pas de meilleure idée pour mettre de côté ce que je ressens pour Harm. J'ai déjà fait ça il y a des années, avec Mic. Je m'en suis terriblement voulu de lui avoir fait du mal et je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur, mais je crois que c'est différent à présent. En réalité, je ne sais pas, je vais essayer de ne plus réfléchir à tout ça et de laisser faire les choses, comme elles viennent, voilà tout.<br>Je retire mes sous vêtements et me glisse sous l'eau. J'y reste de longues minutes. Puis, je ressors et je m'habille. Je me maquille très légèrement et je quitte ma chambre. Je rejoins la cafétéria. Je souris. Matt est là, il a préparé une table sur laquelle il a mis des fleurs, une nappe. Il se tient tout à côté et me regarde en souriant. J'avance vers lui.  
>-Matt, qu'est-ce que vous faites?<br>-Je vous ai invité à déjeuner et comme il fait un peu trop frais dans la neige pour un pique-nique, j'ai tout préparé ici.  
>-Merci, c'est très gentil.<br>Il ne répond pas et fait le tour de la table. J'approche mon fauteuil et il prend place. Nous mangeons tranquillement. Nous parlons un peu, nous rions beaucoup. Le repas terminé, je regagne ma chambre. Dans quelques minutes j'ai un massage pour mes jambes. Matt prend sa garde, je suis son premier patient.  
>Lorsqu'il entre dans ma chambre je suis couché sur mon lit, simplement vêtue d'un short noir et d'un top blanc. Il prends ce dont il a besoin et s'approche de moi en se frottant les mains. Le massage commence, en silence. Je ferme les yeux. Je savoure ses mains sur moi. Je les sens, ce qui est un grand progrès selon les médecins. Bien sûr, ce ne sont encore que de délicats effleurements, il est encore trop tôt pour que je sente pleinement ce qu'il fait. J'ai l'impression d'être touchée par des ailes de papillon, rien de plus.<br>Il prend une de mes jambes et la soulève délicatement. Il masse mes pieds, mes jambes, jusque sur mes cuisses. J'ouvre les yeux et lui sourit.  
>-Je le sens, dis-je dans un murmure. Matt, je commence à sentir ce que vous faites.<br>-C'est une bonne chose, me répond Matt à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, c'est la preuve que vous pourrez à nouveau marcher.  
>-Oui, mais la route sera encore longue jusqu'à que je retrouve mon autonomie d'avant.<br>-Vous ne vous plaisez pas ici, avec moi? Me murmure t-il en souriant.  
>-Si…<br>Nous nous sourions et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il s'approche encore un peu de moi. Nos lèvres s'effleurent à peine lorsque j'entends un bruit dans la pièce. Nous nous séparons rapidement. Harm. Harm est là. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. J'avais oublié que nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui. Il me regarde en silence, un bouquet de roses à la main. Je me sens mal, si mal. Matt s'éloigne et s'approche de lui.  
>-Je peux vous aider, monsieur?<br>-Je…je suis…je repasserai.  
>-NON! Restez Harm, je…ne pensais plus que nous devions nous voir, j'avais une séance de massage pour mes jambes, mais elle est terminée, n'est-ce pas? Dis-je en regardant Matt.<br>-Oui, dit-il avec un air déçu, c'est terminé, je repasserai vous voir plus tard, Sarah.  
>-D'accord, merci.<br>Il reprend ses affaires et quitte la pièce. Harm n'a toujours pas bougé et ne cesse de me regarder. Je passe le drap sur mes jambes et me redresse dans mon lit. Je fais signe à Harm d'approcher mais il ne bouge pas.  
>-Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir, dis-je en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.<br>-Vous semblez allez mieux, me répond Harm en approchant.  
>-Oui, ça va…vous m'avez acheté des roses?<br>-Oui, je pensais qu'elles vous feraient plaisir et j'ai un dessin de la part de AJ pour vous.  
>Il sort de sa poche le papier et me le tend. Je souris. AJ est un amour. Il a dessiné trois personnes. Harm, reconnaissable à ces ailes sur sa poitrine, moi, reconnaissable parce qu'il m'a représenté dans un fauteuil avec des immenses roues et lui-même, donnant la main à l'un et à l'autre.<br>-Il est magnifique, j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici pour aller au zoo avec lui de nouveau, apparemment lui aussi c'est-ce qu'il veut.  
>-Je n'en doute pas, mais, sachez qu'il m'a bien dit que ce n'était pas lui sur ce dessin, entre nous.<br>-Vraiment?  
>Je suis étonnée et regarde une fois de plus le dessin du petit garçon.<br>-C'est vous et moi avec…l'enfant qu'il souhaiterait que nous ayons ensembles, me dit Harm dans un murmure.  
>Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Mais qu'ais je fais comme bêtise une fois de plus? Croire que je pouvais avoir une histoire d'amour avec un autre homme que Harm, c'est idiot.<br>-Sarah.  
>Il s'était assis sur le lit et me prit tendrement la main. Je lève les yeux vers lui.<br>-Je suis désolé, j'ai hésité à vous donner ce dessin, je savais ce qu'il voudrait dire pour vous.  
>-Non, vous avez bien fait, c'est moi qui suit désolée Harm.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Pour ne pas pouvoir vous offrir ce que AJ a fait sur ce dessin.<br>-Vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
>-Je le sais, mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser, je sais que vous rêvez d'être père et je vous souhaite de trouver une femme qui vous donnera de beaux enfants.<br>Il ne répond pas et regarde au dehors. Je resserre mes doigts sur sa main.  
>-Je suis sûre que ça arrivera, ne perdez pas espoir.<br>-Non, non ça n'arrivera pas, parce que…je ne veux pas d'enfants.  
>Je le regarde avec étonnement. Harm ne veut pas d'enfants? Il me ment, je le sais, je le connais trop bien, je sais que c'est faux. Je ne réponds rien. Peut être a-t-il dit ceci pour que je ne me sente pas coupable. Je ne vais pas lui dire que j'ai compris, je sais qu'il souffre plus que tout de n'avoir ni femme, ni enfants.<br>Nous changeons de sujet. Un sujet qui nous fait beaucoup trop souffrir tous les deux. Nous parlons du JAG, de nos amis. Un nouvel avocat à intégré l'équipe à ma place. Un jeune homme, le Lieutenant Vukovic. Harm ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je l'ai su dès le début. Peut être est-ce parce que ce n'est pas une femme qui m'a remplacé, peut être justement est-ce parce qu'il m'a remplacé moi, que Harm n'accepte pas, ou peut être est-ce parce que le Général a su me remplacer à une vitesse incroyable. Je savais que si un jour, l'un de nous, viendrait à quitter le JAG un temps, le Général Creswell ne serait pas de la même largesse d'esprit que l'Amiral Chegwidden…  
>Nous parlons encore de longues minutes. Puis, vient le temps pour Harm de partir. Je lui dis de faire attention sur la route et de m'appeler lorsqu'il arrivera chez lui. Il me promet qu'il le fera.<br>Nous nous sourions, nous nous étreignions encore de longues minutes. Lorsque je me trouve dans ses bras, je me dis que j'ai été bien idiote, en effet ,de croire que je pouvais l'oublier avec un autre homme. Matt est adorable, mais il n'est pas fait pour moi, Harm l'est. Et même s'il ne doit jamais avoir rien de plus entre nous que de tendres sourires et de douces étreintes, eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne veux plus me battre contre ça, je ne veux plus pleurer pour ça, je veux savourer chacun de ces moments passé auprès de lui. Je ne veux pas d'autre homme dans ma vie, quitte à ce que je finisse ma vie seule, mais je ne veux personne d'autre que Harm. Lui et lui seul.

Trois mois. Voilà trois mois que je suis ici. L'hiver s'est terminé, le printemps est arrivé et avec lui les beaux jours. Nous sommes en avril. Déjà. Sortir de la grisaille de l'hiver, du froid glacial du vent qui nous agresse le visage à chaque fois que l'on quitte le bâtiment, tout ceci influence mon humeur. Sans compter le fait que j'ai fait d'énormes progrès. Je me sens bien, légère, sereine, confiante, je respire enfin. Je n'ai plus peur de me trouver seule, je sais que je peux vivre ainsi à présent…  
>Je suis une fois de plus dans la salle claire que je fréquente régulièrement depuis janvier. Le docteur Lyn est là, deux soigneurs se trouvent non loin de moi, prêts à intervenir, et il y a d'autre patients plus loin.<br>Elle me regarde et j'acquiesce.  
>-Allons-y, Colonel, encore une fois, ensuite je vous lâcherai enfin, me dit-elle en souriant.<br>-Merci, je meurs de faim.  
>-Alors, marchez jusqu'à moi cette fois-ci sans vous tenir et vous aurez mérité de déjeuner.<br>-J'aurai le droit à un hamburger? Ca doit faire une éternité que je n'en ai plus avalé.  
>-Si vous trouvez une personne qui vous l'amène ici, je ne vois aucun inconvénient.<br>Je lui souris mais je ne réponds pas. Personne ne viendrait m'en amener. Harm , peut être en serait capable mais il n'est plus passé depuis plus de deux semaines et il m'a appelé en voilà une pour me dire qu'il partait sur le Seahawk. Il devait faire ses quotas de vol. Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé entendre ça. J'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Voler, c'est tout pour lui, je ne voudrai pas qu'il arrête. Pas pour une mauvaise raison. Pas pour moi.  
>Je respire profondément et tente de chasser Harm de mon esprit. Je dois réussir à marcher sans me tenir, sur la distance d'un mètre cinquante. Je peux le faire, j'en suis capable, j'y suis presque arrivé tout à l'heure.<br>Je me redresse et l'on m'aide à monter sur le tapis de marche, où deux barres le délimitent. Je suis debout. Je peux l'être depuis le mois de février. Je remercie les deux soldats qui m'ont prêté main forte et je respire profondément. Progressivement je relâche la tension que j'effectue sur mes bras. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Mes doigts se détachent de la barre en métal, je ne sens plus son contact froid. Ca y est, je suis debout, sans appui. J'ouvre les yeux. Le docteur Lyn est en face de moi, un peu plus loin. Elle me sourit pour m'inviter à avancer. Je le fais doucement. Un pas, puis un autre. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup espacés. J'ai mal, je respire difficilement. Tout ceci me demande un effort considérable. Mais je continue, je dois le faire, je dois me prouver à moi-même que j'en suis parfaitement capable. Mais après quelques temps, je sens que je vais craquer, je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour le faire toute seule.  
>Je ne suis qu'au milieu du tapis et je sens que mes jambes vont céder sous mon poids. Je vois une main se poser sur la rambarde en fer. Je suis la trajectoire du bras et m'arrête sur le sourire de la personne qui se trouve là.<br>-Allez-y Sarah, vous y arriverez, me murmure t-il, j'ai confiance en vous.  
>-Harm?<br>Je suis étonnée, déboussolée, je perds pieds. Harm me rattrape. Il a été rapide, il s'est tout de suite penché pour me rattraper. Il me tient par le bras, à quelques centimètres de moi, je peux sentir son eau de toilette. Je suis sur le sol. Il a amorti ma chute et continue de me sourire tendrement. Je ne quitte pas son regard. Il est là, prêt de moi et je crois que je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je lui souris.  
>-Vous n'êtes plus sur le Seahawk?<br>-Une longue histoire, me murmure Harm, je vous la raconterai mais avant, levez-vous et avancez jusqu'au Capitaine Lyn…et jusqu'à moi.  
>J'acquiesce. Je suis ravie de le voir là, avec moi. Il m'aide à me relever et je me tiens au barres. Il me demande si tout va bien. Je lui dis que oui et il s'éloigne. Il se positionne à coté de mon médecin après l'avoir salué. Elle lui dit qu'elle est ravie de le voir, qu'il pourra m'aider, et je suis de son avis. Je regarde Harm, je ne vois que lui. Alors, j'essaie une fois de plus. Je respire et retente l'expérience. J'avance très doucement, je retiens ma respiration par moment, mais pas un seul instant je ne quitte le regard bienveillant de l'homme que j'aime. Il me sourit, il ne cesse un seul instant de le faire. Il me transmet sa force par son regard. Il a un tel pouvoir que je m'en étonne encore aujourd'hui après tant d'années passée à ses cotés. J'ai mal, je sens que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Mais cette fois-ci je sais que j'arriverai jusqu'à lui. Et c'est ce que je fais. Les derniers pas sont difficiles, le docteur Lyn m'encourage à ne pas craquer, je suis presque arrivé, me dit-elle et je devrais arriver au bout. Harm quant à lui, ne dit rien. Il se contente de me regarder en silence. Cependant, je sens quelque chose dans le regard qu'il m'accorde, je ne saurais dire quoi mais il y a quelque chose, une petite étincelle.<br>A mon dernier pas, il s'approche. Le docteur Lyn avertit, par un geste de la tête, que les soigneurs n'ont pas à s'occuper de moi. Harm le fait. Lorsque je vois qu'il se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres, je me laisse tomber. Dans ses bras, je sais pertinemment qu'il me rattraperait et c'est ce qu'il fait, un sourire aux lèvres.  
>-Bravo Sarah, murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.<br>-Merci, dis-je dans un soupire.  
>Je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Je me trouve contre lui, une fois de plus, contre ce torse si fort et si puissant que je rêve de connaître dans les moindres détails depuis longtemps déjà.<br>Sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive, les soigneurs disparaissent chez d'autres patients et mon médecin s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Elle se tourne vers nous et nous sourit.  
>-Peut être aurez-vous le repas que vous souhaitez Colonel.<br>Je lui souris timidement et je sens les joues me rougir également. Je croise le regard de Harm, qui ne semble pas comprendre une fois de plus ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il me regarde un moment sans rien dire. Nous sommes simplement enlacés, tous les deux dans cette salle de sport. Après quelques temps où nous ne nous quittons pas du regard, Harm décide de prendre la parole.  
>-Que diriez-vous de fêter votre victoire?<br>-Une victoire? Harm c'est simplement…  
>Il me coupe la parole en portant un doigt à ma bouche. Je le regarde avec un air d'incompréhension et il poursuit en souriant sans enlever son doigt de mes lèvres.<br>-C'est une chose incroyable ce que vous venez de faire Mac, vous pouvez en être fière…En tout cas, moi je le suis.  
>Il me sourit et caresse tendrement mes lèvres. Je m'éloigne un peu pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de faire et ce qu'il se passe.<br>-Harm, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? Vous…vous allez bien?  
>Il baisse les yeux et s'éloigne un peu de moi sans briser notre étreinte. J'essaie de capter son regard et je n'y parviens pas tout de suite. Mais, une fois fait, il ne quitte plus le mien, nous ne brisons sous aucun prétexte ce lien si particulier qui nous unis dans des moments pareils.<br>-Il faut que je vous parle, bredouille Harm.  
>-Je vous écoute?<br>-Pas ici…vous avez faim? J'ai apporté des petites choses qui pourraient vous plaire.  
>-Mmmh et quoi?<br>-Ca doit faire un millénaire au moins, que vous n'avez plus avalé vos cochonneries.  
>-Vous n'avez pas fait ça tout de même? Dis-je avec étonnement.<br>-Si tel était le cas?  
>-Vous seriez…un ange.<br>Il ne me répond pas et me sourit.  
>-Il fait bon en ce moment dehors, ça vous dirait un pique-nique sur un banc dans le parc? Nous serions tranquilles pour parler.<br>-De quoi voulez vous me parler Harm.  
>-Sarah…<br>-Dites le moi…rien de grave j'espère?  
>-Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici avant que je vous donne un indice n'est-ce pas?<br>-Bien vu, Capitaine.  
>Il soupire bruyamment et reprend la parole.<br>-J'ai été sur le Seahawk pour mes quotas de vol, et j'ai pensé à tout un tas de choses. Je suis revenu hier après midi. L'Amiral m'attendait en bas de mon immeuble.  
>-L'amiral? Chegwidden?<br>Harm acquiesce et me donne plus de précisions.  
>-Il devait me parler d'une chose importante et…il m'a remonté les bretelles.<br>-Oh oui, j'imagine que ça doit lui manquer.  
>Nous rions tous les deux et je brise enfin ce contact visuel avec Harm.<br>-Très bien, je veux tout savoir…Alors, venez avec moi à ma chambre, je vais me changer et nous irons dans la parc pour en parler, ça vous va?  
>-Je ne demandais pas mieux.<br>Nous nous séparons. Harm va chercher le fauteuil et m'aide à m'y asseoir. Nous arrivons à ma chambre. Je lui demande de patienter dans celle-ci pendant que je passe d'autres vêtements dans la salle de bain. Une quantité de questions me viennent à l'esprit pendant que je me rhabille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harm se trouve ici et pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu de son retour. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'Amiral Chegwidden voudrait lui tirer les oreilles et en quoi ceci aurait un rapport avec moi? Harm est et restera un mystère pour moi. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais tout comprendre chez lui. Mais d'un côté c'est-ce qui me plait chez lui, en dehors d'une quantité incalculable d'autres choses, plus ou moins évidentes…

Je suis rhabillée, coiffée, maquillée. Je quitte la salle de bain pour trouver Harm dans ma chambre. Il est de dos et regarde avec intérêt, ce superbe sourire au coins des lèvres, les dessins des deux enfants Roberts. Je le regarde un moment, sans bouger. J'ai juste besoin de le regarder, au cas où je ne serai plus amené à le voir du jour au lendemain.  
>Il finit par se retourner.<br>-Je suis prête.  
>-Allons-y dans ce cas, dit-il en avançant vers moi.<br>-Harm, je ne vais pas y aller en fauteuil, à présent, je me déplace souvent avec ceci.  
>Je désigne d'un coup de tête le déambulateur qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Harm le regarde un instant et se tourne vers moi.<br>-Sarah, je trouve ça génial…mais vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée par votre séance de tout à l'heure?  
>-Non, ça va.<br>Je lui souris et me lève en me tenant aux barres en fer qui jalonnent toute la chambre. Harm ne bouge pas et me regarde simplement, comme il l'a fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur je le regarde en souriant. Sans hésitation, il penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Un doux et léger baiser qui me transporte bien plus haut que n'importe quelle paire de jambes puisse emmener une personne. Nous nous sourions une fois de plus et nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs. Nous marchons doucement, très doucement, mais Harm ne s'en plaint pas. Il me dit d'aller dans le parc, il va récupérer notre déjeuner à la cafétéria. Harm a pensé à tout, comme toujours.  
>Je marche tranquillement. Il avait raison, il fait bon et doux aujourd'hui. Je savoure avec plénitude le vent qui caresse doucement la peau de mon visage. Harm est rentré. Je suis soulagé. Il est, à nouveau, à Washington et il y restera un bon bout de temps avant de repartir voler.<br>Harm arrive avant même que je ne rejoigne le banc en bois où j'aime m'asseoir. Il marche à côté de moi, en silence.  
>-Je suis désolée de ne pas aller plus vite, je ne suis pas encore habitué.<br>-Ne vous en faites pas, me réponds mon ancien coéquipier, faites à votre rythme, je ne suis pas pressé.  
>-Vous ne devez pas retourner au bureau?<br>-Non, j'ai quelques jours de congés que j'ai demandé au Général.  
>-Et il a accepté?<br>-Il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix; répond Harm dans un murmure à peine audible.  
>Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui.<br>-Harm, qu'avez-vous fait?  
>-Rien, je vous assure, il m'a dit qu'il serait judicieux que je prenne mes derniers jours de permission avant cet été. Lorsque j'étais sur le Seahawk je me suis dis que je les prendrais en rentrant, voilà tout.<br>-Mm.  
>Ce n'était qu'un murmure , un grognement. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se travaille dans mon dos. Après tout le JAG ne me regarde plus, mais…je me pose des questions. Il a été une bonne partie de ma vie et je me demande tout de même ce qu'il devient en mon absence.<br>Nous n'échangeons plus un mot avant d'arriver au banc. Nous nous asseyons et Harm me tends mon déjeuner. Je le savoure. En effet, une éternité que je n'ai plus mangé de hamburger. Je n'ose même pas demander à Harm comment il a fait pour que je puisse en manger. Je ne veux pas savoir. Le geste me touche profondément et je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Ce que je veux à cet instant c'est profiter de ce moment et surtout savoir pourquoi Harm devait me parler.  
>Nous avons fini de manger. Nous avons parlé. De moi. Presque que de moi. Un peu de nos amis mais pas de ce qui amène Harm ici. Cette question me taraude, j'aimerai tellement la lui poser mais je n'ose pas. Je sais comment est Harm.<br>Nous restons silencieux de longues minutes chacun perdu dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il fait une chose qui me retourne le cœur.  
>Harm me prends tendrement les mains dans les siennes et ancre son regard dans le mien quelques temps. Il les baisse et regarde ses doigts caresser les miens. Il respire profondément, comme s'il allait se libérer d'un poids qui alourdi son cœur depuis longtemps.<br>-Sarah je…je suis venu parce que…je dois…vous dire une chose importante.  
>-Qui a-t-il Harm? S'il vous plait dites-moi, vous me faites vraiment peur.<br>-Non, non il ne faut pas…ce n'est rien de grave je vous l'ai dit, c'est…une chose importante mais…elle n'est pas grave ou tragique. Enfin…peut être qu'elle est tragique pour vous je…je ne sais pas…  
>-Harm!<br>Il se tait un moment et fixe toujours inlassablement nos mains liées. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais; je les ai entendus. Ces tous petits mots qu'ils veulent dire tellement de choses. Ces mots que j'ai toujours voulu qu'il me dise dans les pires épreuves que nous avons dû traverser ensembles. Seulement voilà, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Ce n'était qu'un murmure après tout. Mon esprit m'a joué des tours plus d'une fois.  
>Je retire une de mes mains de celles de l'homme assit à côté de moi et je lève doucement son visage. Il est perdu, totalement déboussolé.<br>-Harm, vous…  
>-J'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt, je conçois parfaitement que c'est trop tard à présent surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé à nouvel-an…mais je devais vous le dire au moins une fois.<br>-Harm, redites-le moi, dites-moi que j'ai bien entendu…je vous en prie.  
>-Je crois que vous avez bien compris…je…je suis amoureux de vous Sarah…je vous aime.<br>Je ferme les yeux un instant, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve, je ne peux que rêver, Harm ne dirait jamais ça.  
>Je sens le bout de ses doigts effleurer ma joue et sécher mes larmes. Alors, j'ouvre les yeux une fois de plus et me plonge dans cet océan de douceur et de tendresse. Je la vois. Cette petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux. Elle est là, bien là, pour moi.<br>-Harm…l'Amiral…qu'est-ce qu'il…  
>-Venir me dire que j'étais un crétin parce que j'avais une femme merveilleuse qui m'aimait et que j'étais beaucoup trop pudique pour lui avouer que moi aussi j'étais fou d'elle.<br>-Mais…mais le nouvel-an, j'ai bien compris que…  
>-Non, vous n'avez rien compris, j'étais mal à l'aise…Je ne voulais pas vous perdre…j'avais peur de ce qu'il se passait…que les choses évoluent entre nous, c'était beaucoup trop rapide pour moi.<br>-Rapide? Cela va bientôt faire neuf ans.  
>-Oui, je le sais et c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux plus perdre une seconde. Mais nous avons été amis tout ce temps là et…je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie.<br>-Je ne peux pas rester votre meilleure amie Harm, c'est…  
>-Trop tard, impossible… n'est-ce pas? Je le comprends tout à fait je…<br>Je pose mon index sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. A présent qu'il a commencé à se confier je n'arrive même plus à l'arrêter, mais il doit savoir lui aussi.  
>-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était trop tard ou impossible que notre relation évolue…peut être que…j'en ai envie.<br>-Vous pensez qu'on pourrait faire une erreur?  
>-Je ne sais pas, je…je ne m'attendais pas à ça.<br>-Mais vous avez dû réfléchir à cette possibilité.  
>-Un nombre incalculable de fois…tout comme vous j'imagine.<br>Nous restons silencieux un moment. J'essaie de tout remettre en ordre dans mon esprit. C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cet aveu et j'en suis troublée. Mais ce qui me trouble davantage c'est la manière que Harm a de me regarder, de serrer tendrement mes mains. Il a toujours été ainsi, alors, était-il toujours amoureux?  
>-Sarah…je ne te promets pas que des jours radieux comme celui-là, je ne te promets pas aucune dispute ou désaccord, je ne te promets pas de faire le lit et la vaisselle tous les jours, je ne suis pas l'homme parfait…mais je te promets une chose…Je te promets de t'aimer chaque jour que Dieu fait, je te promets de veiller sur chacune de tes nuits, je te promets de te protéger du mal, du mieux que je le peux et si je rencontre le destin sur ma route, je lui demanderai de nous laisser notre chance parce que je tiens à toi, à nous…<br>-C'est beaucoup plus que juste une promesse.  
>-Oui, je sais, mais…je suis prêt à faire tout ça pour toi.<br>-Harm…j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de vous parce que je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre entre nous que ce qu'il y avait déjà. Ca me faisait souffrir de vous voir si près de moi, si attentif et si tendre alors que je croyais que vous n'éprouviez rien pour moi. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre votre réaction et j'ai fais le choix de venir ici, je ne le regrettes pas. Il m'a permis d'avancer et peut être ne serais-je pas là où j'en suis actuellement si j'en avais décidé autrement. Mais…Harm sachez que, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous parce que…vous êtes mon ange gardien, mon âme sœur. Et…j'ai besoin de vous plus que personne d'autre.  
>-Il en est de même pour moi Sarah, ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie chaque jour m'a fait prendre conscience que, en réalité, sans toi, je ne vivais pas vraiment.<br>Nous nous sourions tendrement. Tout est dit. Cette discussion que nous redoutions tant depuis des années à bien eu lieu. Même si nous avions abordés plus ou moins le sujet plusieurs fois, cette fois-ci tout est clair. Mon cœur et mon esprit sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Je n'ai plus besoin de lutter. J'ai juste besoin de me laisser aller. Vers lui, comme je l'ai voulu depuis longtemps. Je ne suis plus Marine, je ne veux plus l'être, j'ai simplement envie d'être une femme. Une femme aimée par l'homme qui l'obsède jour et nuit depuis qu'elle a croisé son regard dans une roseraie et qu'elle a pris conscience un soir de mai sous le ciel étoilé, alors qu'elle allait s'unir à un autre, que c'était lui qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie.  
>Harm et moi nous rapprochons doucement tous les deux. Je le regarde une dernière fois et ferme les yeux tout en parcourant les derniers millimètres qui me séparent de ses lèvres, de ses baisers. Je sens sa bouche se presser contre la mienne. Je sens une de ses mains se glisser sur ma cuisse ce qui me fait frémir de désir. Puis, une autre vient se glisser dans mes cheveux défaits pendant que nos langues dansent doucement. Je suis bien, si bien. Mes mains prennent place sur son torse sans que nous brisons notre baiser. Mes doigts voyagent sur ses décorations, sur ses ailes dorées. Mais après quelques temps, il faut briser cet instant magique. L'air se fait plus rare, la baiser s'intensifie dangereusement, la tension devient plus forte.<br>Nous nous séparons doucement. Harm caresse mon nez avec le sien. Nous nous sourions, tout en continuant ses esquisses et tendres caresses. Je lui caresse la nuque alors que lui a posé une main de chaque côté de moi. Il pose son front contre le mien et je ferme les yeux.  
>-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, je peux enfin te le dire, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…<br>Je souris sans ouvrir les yeux et je sens quelques délicats baisers sur ma joue, ma bouche et ma nuque. Je le regarde à nouveau lorsque je ne sens plus ses baisers sur ma peau.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime, alors que propose tu? Il est hors de question que tu fasses comme si tu ne me l'avais jamais dis, à présent.<br>-Je ne ferais plus cette erreur. Et je te propose une chose: rentre avec moi.  
>-Harm.<br>-Je m'occuperais de toi…tu as fais beaucoup de progrès ici, Sarah. Tu n'as plus rien à prouver alors que moi…j'ai une quantité de choses à te prouver.  
>-Tu sauras t'occuper de moi? Tu me conduira ici lorsque j'en aurais besoin?<br>-Tu en doute?  
>-Non…pas une seule seconde. Mais…<br>-Je ne veux plus passer une seule nuit sans te sentir dans mes bras…J'ai beaucoup aimé te louer mon lit.  
>-Tu dois encore me dire combien je te dois.<br>-Je trouverais ne t'inquiète pas. Me répond Harm en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
>Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et avant même que j'ai le temps d'y penser nous quittons la terre ferme une nouvelle fois pour une danse lente et sensuelle.<br>-Je prends ça pour un oui, me murmure Harm à la fin de notre baiser. Tu acceptes de revenir?  
>-Tu peux le prendre pour un oui, en effet, répondis-je en souriant, j'ai envie de partir avec toi.<br>Nous restons encore de longues minutes sur ce banc tous les deux, à prendre conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer, à se bécoter comme de jeunes adolescents. Certaines personnes nous regardent. On s'enfiche. Nous nous sommes trouvés, tous les deux. Et bientôt je vais repartir avec lui.  
>J'ai l'impression que nous sommes un couple depuis des années alors que nous en sommes un depuis quelques minutes à peine. Mais la complicité et la tendresse qui s'est installée entre nous au fil de temps, nous rapproche. Nous nous connaissons bien. Nous avons des secrets, mais nous avons tant de choses en communs, un passé, des missions, des souvenirs…<br>Et rien de changera jamais ça, même si nous passons du statut « meilleurs amis » à celui de « couple ». Nous sommes bien, lui comme moi.  
>Peut être aurions nous dû nous en rendre compte plus tôt…<p>

Nous avons passé une agréable journée. Après avoir quitté le banc main dans la main; enfin, je dirais plutôt, que Harm a passé son bras autour de ma taille et qu'il m'a permise d'avancer plus vite; nous avons regagné ma chambre. Je lui ai demandé de rassembler mes affaires pendant que j'allais voir le docteur Lyn. Celle-ci m'a autorisé à quitter le centre, elle en était même plutôt ravie. J'ai néanmoins dû signer quelques papiers et certifier que Harm saurait parfaitement bien prendre soin de moi. Et puis, je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Il était assit sur le lit et regardait avec intérêt le dessin d' AJ Junior, celui qui nous représentait tous les deux avec un enfant. A ce moment là, j'ai cru voir les yeux de Harm brillés, mais j'ai fais comme s'il en avait rien été.  
>J'ai rassemblé le reste de mes affaires, celles que Harm n'avait pas voulu déranger. Puis nous sommes partis. Tous les deux. Pendant le trajet, je n'ai pas cessé de regarder l'homme à côté de moi. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de regarder à l'extérieur, il y tellement de choses à regarder, là, dans cette voiture. Harm s'est tourné vers moi et m'a adressé un tendre sourire. Il m'a prit la main et la portée à ses lèvres pour y déposer un délicat baiser. J'ai compris à cet instant que les choses avaient bien changées entre nous. Tout a changé entre nous.<br>Et puis, nous sommes arrivés chez lui. Nous avons passé une fin d'après-midi, tranquillement assis dans son canapé. Nous avons parlés, un peu, surtout du JAG qui change doucement depuis mon absence. Harm voudrait que je le réintègre, mais ce n'est pas mon intention. Il ne le comprend pas et j'ai du mal à lui expliquer. Mais c'est ainsi, cette page de ma vie est tournée. Nous avons remis cette discussion à un peu plus tard, comme une autre d'ailleurs. Une discussion beaucoup plus importante, une discussion sur laquelle nous devons nous pencher avec intérêt mais une discussion que nous aurons plus tard.  
>Nous avons fait le repas ensembles comme un couple, enlacés devant le plan de travail pour ne pas que je tombe, nous avons beaucoup rit. Harm avait passé ses mains sur les miennes, épousant chacun de mes mouvements. Par moment, il a déposé une quantité de baisers dans ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Quant à moi, j'ai gouté ses lèvres, encore et encore, sans jamais m'en lasser.<br>Ensuite, nous sommes passés à table. Nous avons allumé des bougies et Harm avait mis de la musique. Il voulait que ce soit notre premier repas en amoureux et pour cela, tout devait être parfait. Harm sait faire les choses en grand, je le remarque une fois de plus et j'en suis ravie.

A présent, nous nous trouvons sur le canapé. Harm est couché de tout son long, je me trouve à côté de lui, la tête posé sur son torse. Il joue tendrement avec mes doigts en souriant. Je me sens bien contre lui. Nous restons silencieux, mais je sais que nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su.  
>Je soupire bruyamment et ferme les yeux quelques temps, refermant mes doigts sur le torse de l'homme qui se trouve près de moi. Je sens Harm bouger et son souffle chaud au-dessus de mon oreille.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demande t-il en un murmure.  
>-Pourquoi crois tu qu'il y a quelque chose? Dis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.<br>-Hey, je te connais mieux que personne…dis-moi à quoi tu pense.  
>Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe et j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Je tourne doucement mon visage vers lui et je lui souris.<br>-Je pensais à nous.  
>-Nous? Alors…<br>-Il y en a un, en ce qui me concerne du moins et si tu es du même avis que moi.  
>Il me sourit et caresse doucement ma joue.<br>-Pour moi aussi, me répondit-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser, et désormais, il n'y aura plus que nous, toi et moi, je te le promets.  
>-J'aime que tu me dise ça, j'aime vraiment beaucoup.<br>Nous nous sourions et doucement je glisse sur lui. Je m'approche un peu plus de ses lèvres et je les goûte une fois de plus. Nos langues se retrouvent enfin, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'elles n'ont plus entamé cette douce et sensuelle danse. Pourtant, je tremble, je sens ces frissons parcourir mon corps tout entier. Le souffle commence à se faire rare mais nous ne brisons pas ce baiser. Je me redresse encore un peu pour me trouver au-dessus de lui. Harm sait que je n'ai pas encore tellement de force dans mes jambes, alors il me tient contre son corps puissant. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir son cœur battre, il semble battre au même rythme que le mien.  
>-Je t'aime, me murmure t-il sur mes lèvres, tout en glissant sa main derrière mon oreille.<br>Pour toute réponse, je lui souris. Tant de fois j'ai voulu entendre ces mots de sa part. A présent que tout ceci est vrai, que je me trouve dans les bras de Harm et qu'il me murmure ces quelques mots du bout des lèvres, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est pas réel. Je baisse les yeux et mes mains caressent le col de sa chemise légèrement ouverte.  
>-Sarah, murmure Harm en redressant mon visage, que se passe t-il?<br>-Rien.  
>-S'il te plait, je veux construire quelque chose avec toi et nous ne le pourrons qu'à condition que nous soyons sincère l'un envers l'autre, j'ai envie que tu puisse tout me confier, sans peur ni crainte…Parle moi.<br>Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et acquiesce. Je descends doucement et pose mon menton sur son torse, me couchant ainsi sur lui.  
>-Au mur, à Noël, un peu plus tard lorsque je vivais ici et encore cette après-midi; j'ai cru te voir…te voir pleurer et…et prier.<br>-C'est vrai.  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-Pour toi…Je voulais que tu remarche, que tu t'en sortes et je voulais être capable de prendre soin de toi comme tu le méritais…Pour cette après-midi, j'ai réalisé une fois de plus que je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse…Je voulais plus que tout au monde te donner un enfant.  
>-Harm, tu sais prendre soin de moi, personne d'autre ne sais le faire comme toi et pour l'enfant…c'est moi qui te demande pardon de ne pas pouvoir le faire.<br>-Peut être que nous pourrons, il y a encore un espoir…  
>-Harm, je…je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant, cet accident m'a permis de me remettre en question et je sais ce que je veux faire…Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus, pour le reste, n'allons pas trop vite s'il te plait.<br>-Comme tu veux.  
>-C'est-ce que je veux.<br>-A vos ordres mon Colonel…  
>-Je ne suis plus Colonel.<br>-Pour moi si, c'est toi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de cette avocate, de cette Marine, de cette femme que je voyais dans le tribunal bouger comme une déesse.  
>Je lui donne un coup de coude et nous rions tous les deux.<br>-Idiot.  
>-Tu ne me crois pas?<br>-Je parle sérieusement.  
>-Moi aussi…tu veux savoir quand est-ce que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais? La première fois?<br>-Oui, dis-moi.  
>Il soupire bruyamment et me regarde fixement.<br>-En Russie…Lorsque que nous étions avec les Romanis. Tu portais une jupe jusqu'aux genoux et un chemisier blanc qui dégageait largement tes épaules, tu as avancé vers moi à côté du feu et…j'ai littéralement fondu. J'aurai voulu que les circonstances soient différentes pour…pour me laisser aller, pour découvrir ton corps…J'en avais vraiment eu envie ce soir là.  
>Harm ne me regarde plus, il n'ose pas. Ce qu'il vient de m'avouer me perturbe au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne pensais pas qu'il éprouvait déjà quelque chose pour moi ce jour là. Je n'y avais pas pensé un seul instant, je n'aurai même pas pu le faire. Après ce qu'il s'était passé en Australie…<br>-Moi…c'était Alexeï qui m'en a fait prendre conscience.  
>-Alexeï? Le chauffeur de taxi?<br>-Oui, lorsque tu étais parti retrouver Sergei et que je suis venue, il m'a conduit jusqu'à vous. Nous avons un peu parlé. Et il a comprit, bien avant moi…comme tout le monde sans doute.  
>Nous rions doucement tous les deux.<br>-Oui, confirme Harm, je crois que le monde entier en avait conscience à part nous…Et de quoi avez-vous parlez?  
>-De Mic et de toi…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je prenais des risques pour toi, alors que je ne le faisais pas pour mon fiancé. Et là, je crois que j'en ai pris réellement conscience, mais…au fond je l'étais depuis longtemps, depuis…que j'ai appris à te connaitre lorsque nous étions partis trouver mon oncle, et puis, il y a eu toutes les fois où j'ai failli te perdre et lorsque tu m'as prise pour Diane…ce baiser, ce délicieux baiser, le premier… Harm, je ne t'ai jamais rien dis parce que je ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi, je ne voulais pas te perdre, tu comprends?<br>-Oui, je crois que je comprends…  
>Nous restons silencieux quelques temps, puis il reprend la parole d'une voix tremblante et voilée.<br>-Sarah, j'aimerai m'excuser. J'ai été un crétin et je t'ai fait souffrir.  
>-Ne t'excuse pas, on était deux, nous sommes tout autant fautifs l'un que l'autre. Je n'ai pas saisi les opportunités que tu m'as offertes, et à cause de ça, nous avons gâché notre temps et nous aurions pu nous perdre.<br>-Non, ne dis pas ça, je ne crois pas que nous ayons perdu notre temps, nous avons une relation particulière.  
>-Particulière? Oui, c'est le mot.<br>-Je ne le regrettes pas…Et en ce qui concerne les opportunités ratées, je dois dire que j'ai fais fort moi aussi…Je crois que ma pire bourde a été sur ce ferry en Australie!  
>-Une soirée mémorable, que je préférais oublier.<br>-Moi aussi…Tant de fois je me suis traité d'idiot, ce soir là, j'aurai dû te dire ce que j'éprouvais, j'aurai dû t'embrasser, te laisser faire.  
>-Tu aurais dû, dis-je dans un murmure en me plongeant dans son regard. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, oublions l'Australie, le soir où je me suis fiancée à Mic, toutes les occasions manqués, la Russie, le Paraguay, Webb, Renée et tout le reste. Tout ceci fait partie de nous, mais pas de cette relation que nous essayons de construire dès à présent, c'est du passé et je veux le laisser de côté pour me concentrer sur l'avenir…avec toi.<br>Harm me regarde sans broncher et sa main redessine doucement, avec délicatesse la forme de mon visage. Il me sourit et se penche vers moi.  
>-Je suis d'accord, mais sache une chose, un dernier petit détail. Ce soir là où tu m'as suivi jusqu'au port, où j'ai retrouvé l'assassin de Diane. Ce n'est pas elle que j'embrassais, ce n'est pas elle que je voyais devant moi, comme tu pouvais le penser, c'était toi. J'embrassais Sarah Mackenzie.<br>Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre et de me remettre de ce que je viens d'entendre, que déjà il joue une fois de plus avec ma langue. Ce baiser ne me permets plus de penser à tout ce qui traversait mon esprit. Dans ces moments, je ne pense plus à rien. Mais la tension se fait plus forte. Je sens le désir de Harm se faire évident sur le bas de mon ventre. Alors, je brise ce baiser.  
>Nous restons silencieux, je vois que Harm est gêné. Je lui souris et caresse sa joue.<br>-Excuse moi, murmure Harm.  
>-Non, surtout pas… ne t'excuse pas. Je dois me trouver dans le même état de toi, seulement je…<br>-On prendra notre temps, me coupe Harm.  
>-Oui…c'est mieux.<br>-Je crois aussi que c'est préférable, bien que…j'en aie très envie.  
>-Ca se voit, dis-je en riant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais ne t'inquiète pas je te l'ai dis, moi aussi j'en ai très envie.<br>Nous nous sourions et échangeons un dernier baiser.  
>-Si on allait se coucher? Me propose Harm.<br>-Oui, pourquoi pas?  
>Je me redresse et m'assoie. Harm se lève et se penche vers moi. Je tends les bras dans sa direction et il me porte contre lui.<br>-Je croyais que tu pouvais te débrouiller seule à présent?  
>-Peut être que je n'en ai pas envie. J'aime beaucoup que tu me portes.<br>-C'étais le cas dès ton accident?  
>-A ton avis?<br>Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et dépose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres.  
>Nous arrivons dans la chambre sans se quitter des yeux. Harm me couche sur le lit et se retourne. J'enlève mon chemisier et mon pantalon, me trouvant à peine vêtue d'un dessous blanc et d'un débardeur de la même couleur.<br>Harm se tourne vers moi à nouveau. Lui aussi enlève sa chemise, dévoilant son torse. Il retire son jeans et vient se coucher à côté de moi. Nous nous glissons sous les draps. Je regarde avec envie son corps nu.  
>-Sarah?<br>Je croise son regard et lui sourit.  
>-Je euh…Bonne nuit.<br>Harm rit aux éclats et s'approche un peu plus.  
>-Tu peux le dire tu sais.<br>-Dire quoi?  
>-Que je suis hyper sexy, me murmure t-il au creux de mon oreille.<br>-Haaaarm!  
>-Oui?<br>-Je découvre une autre facette de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas.  
>-C'est le but, non?<br>-Oui, c'est vrai…  
>Nous nous sourions et je m'approche de lui. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et d'une main, je caresse doucement ses muscles.<br>-Bonne nuit chérie, me murmure Harm.  
>-Cette facette de toi que je ne connais que très peu, je l'aime beaucoup, dis-je dans un soupir.<br>Il resserre son étreinte et je ferme les yeux.  
>-Bonne nuit…mon ange.<br>Je dépose un baiser sur sa peau et je soupire.  
>-J'aime aussi cette facette de toi, me murmure Harm.<br>Je ne réponds pas et me laisse aller doucement. J'ai dormi plus d'une fois dans les bras de cet homme, mais ce soir là, tout est différent. Nous sommes plus proches que jamais, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Je sens le cœur de Harm battre contre ma joue, je sais aujourd'hui qu'il bat pour moi. Et même si nous n'avons pas encore franchis le dernier pas, je sais que nous ne ferons jamais marche arrière. Je l'aime, il m'aime, je lui ai dit et il me l'a avoué, lui aussi. Je suis heureuse, enfin. J'ai trouvé ma place, ici, dans les bras de Harm. Et je sais que rien ne changera ça. Jamais.

Sixième dîner, je l'ai fait seule. Je finis de préparer la table. Harm n'est pas encore rentré, il est au JAG. Il a reprit aujourd'hui. Je me suis un peu ennuyée sans lui. Mais, il m'a appelé plusieurs fois dans la journée. Alors que depuis plusieurs jours nous passons tout notre temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aujourd'hui je suis restée seule. Et aujourd'hui, il m'a manqué. Terriblement manqué. Je m' occupe comme je peux, je lis, j'écoute de la musique, je regarde un film et je pense à lui, sans arrêt.  
>En fin de journée, je me suis mise à cuisiner. Je me suis surprise à aimer ça. Je ne l'ai fais que très peu depuis de années. Mais depuis que je vis ici, avec Harm, j'ai compris que j'aime beaucoup le faire. Surtout lorsqu'il se trouve dans mon dos et qu'il laisse ses mains sur mon ventre, me murmurant au creux de l'oreille ce que je dois faire, guidant mes gestes avec douceur et précision.<br>Et puis, nous mangeons, assis l'un en face de l'autre, sans même nous quitter des yeux. Nous rejoignons le canapé et nous restons enlacés, simplement l'un contre l'autre à parler, à regarder un film. Nous regagnons la chambre, nous nous couchons l'un à côté de l'autre et nous nous endormons, enlacés, sentant l'odeur de l'autre, la chaleur de la peau de l'autre, les battements du cœur de l'autre, la respiration de l'autre.  
>Je soupire bruyamment et ferme les yeux un court instant. Je commence à fatiguer. Harm n'était pas là pour me tenir contre lui tout à l'heure, j'ai demandé de gros efforts à mon corps. Je rejoins le canapé et je m'y assoie quelque temps. Je masse doucement mes jambes. Je vais devoir demander à Harm de me les masser ce soir. J'espère qu'il acceptera. Je pense qu'il acceptera. J'en suis même persuadé. Peut être même voudra-t-il plus. En tout cas, moi je le voudrais. Je me sens enfin prête pour me laisser aller totalement dans ses bras. Je suis prête pour le sentir laisser voyager ses mains sur ma peau, sa bouche sur mon corps, son regard sur mes courbes. J'en ai envie, terriblement envie et ce soir j'espère que ça arrivera.<br>Je reste sur le canapé quelques minutes. Je regarde l'heure. Il devrait être là depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Je souris. Jamais à l'heure ce pilote!  
>J'entends les clés tourner dans la porte d'entrée. Je me redresse et tourne la tête vers celle-ci. Harm entre. Il me voit dès cet instant, comme s'il savait où je me trouvais. Il sourit. J'aime ce sourire, surtout lorsqu'il m'est adressé. Il referme la porte et se dirige vers moi, sa mallette noire dans la main.<br>-Bonsoir princesse, me murmure t-il.  
>-Bonsoir Pilote.<br>Il jette la mallette sur le fauteuil sans aucun ménagement et s'approche de moi. Sa main redessine la forme de mon visage et se glisse derrière mon oreille.  
>-Tu m'as manqué, me murmure Harm sur mes lèvres avant de s'en emparer et d'entamer une nouvelle danse dans ma bouche.<br>-Toi aussi, dis-je à la fin de ce doux baiser.  
>-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé toute seule ici? Me demande t-il en prenant place à côté de moi.<br>-Un peu, je l'avoue, c'est moins intéressant quand tu n'es pas là.  
>-Oui, je sais, excuse moi.<br>-Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est ton travail.  
>-Oui, peut être mais, je t'ai promis que mon travail ne passerait plus jamais avant nous alors…<br>Je mets mon doigts devant sa bouche pour le couper.  
>-Harm, stop! Il faut bien que l'un de nous travaille non?<br>-Oui, mais…  
>-Arrêtes ou je te bâillonne!<br>Il me sourit et j'en fais autant. Je caresse sa joue et cale ma main dans sa nuque, à la base de ses cheveux.  
>-Tu serais prête à me bâillonner?<br>-Oh mais tu ne sais pas à quoi je serais prête pour que tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises.  
>-J'ai hâte de savoir.<br>Je ris et plonge mon regard dans le sien.  
>-Secret défense…pour le moment en tout cas.<br>-Parfait, mais je saurais te faire parler un jour.  
>-Mm peut être oui, si tu trouves les bons arguments.<br>Nous nous sourions une nouvelle fois et nous nous embrassons. Dieu que j'aime lorsqu'il m'embrasse. Je sens ce petit frisson dans mon corps tout entier, je sens cette chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre.  
>-Harm…Harm, dis-je dans un soupire entre deux assauts de sa part.<br>-Quoi?  
>-Le repas doit être prêt.<br>-Tu as cuisiné? Me demande t-il en s'éloignant.  
>-Oui.<br>-Tu apprends vite.  
>-J'ai eu un bon professeur.<br>-Tu le reconnais, c'est bien ça.  
>Je lui donne un coup de coude et nous rions tous les deux. Harm se lève et me tend la main pour que j'en fasse autant. Je resserre mes doigts sur les siens et je me mets debout. Nous avançons doucement vers la cuisine. Mes jambes me font un peu mal. Harm le remarque. Il voit toujours tout, comment fait il?<br>-Ca ne va pas? Me demande t-il en caressant tendrement mon dos.  
>-Si, c'est juste que j'ai un peu mal dans les jambes, je suis restée assez longtemps debout et tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider.<br>-Alors, vas t'assoir, je vais m'occuper du reste.  
>-D'accord.<br>Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et me conduit à la table.  
>-Harm…<br>-Mm.  
>-Il faudrait que tu me masse les jambes ce soir, tu pourrais faire ça?<br>-Oh oui, bien entendu, avec plaisir, dit-il en me souriant.  
>Je le savais! Je lui souris en retour et je m'assoie. Harm s'occupe de nous servir. Nous parlons un peu de son retour, de ses affaires, de nos amis. Nous mangeons tranquillement. Comme un couple. Je suis bien, en paix, heureuse.<br>Une fois le repas terminé, je regagne la chambre pendant que Harm débarrasse. Je me change. Je passe un short et un débardeur et je m'allonge sur le dos. Je l'attends avec impatience. Harm ne se fait pas attendre bien longtemps. Il arrive déjà, alors que je me trouve plongé dans mes pensées, le regard perdu vers un lointain invisible. Vers ce point que je fixe inlassablement, celui qui se trouve juste au-dessus de moi sur ce plafond blanc, vers ce futur dont je ne connais rien mais qui, à présent, ne me fait enfin plus peur. Vers un avenir que je sais meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vers le bonheur que je sais enfin à portée de main, vers MON bonheur que je suis enfin prête à savourer comme il se doit, pour la première fois. Sans peur, sans angoisse, sans craintes, sans trop réfléchir…  
>Harm me rejoint sur le lit et je consens à détacher mes yeux du plafond et à sortir de mes pensées. L'homme que j'aime se trouve là, au-dessus de moi, me surplombant de son corps puissant, plongeant son regard dans le mien, me souriant de ce sourire tendre.<br>Je lui souris en retour et Harm me caresse doucement la joue.  
>-Quelque chose ne va pas? Murmure t-il à peine plus fort qu'un soupir.<br>-Non, ça va…j'étais perdue dans mes pensées mais…tout va bien. J'attends mon masseur préféré.  
>Il me sourit et se redresse, se mettant sur les genoux entre mes jambes. Harm me prend l'une d'elle qu'il lève doucement. Je sens ses doigts se resserrer doucement sur ma cheville, puis glisser sur ma peau. Il remonte en une douce caresse sur mon mollet, il effleure mon genoux et frôle du bout des doigts ma cuisse jusqu'à la limite du short.<br>-Harm, il va falloir masser, pas caresser, dis-je en riant.  
>-Oui…euh…excuse-moi, je…je n'ai pas l'habitude.<br>Il baisse rapidement les yeux et ses mains retournent sur ma cheville. Je le regarde en souriant. Il rougit. Mais qu'est-ce qui fait que cet homme agit de cette manière? Plus d'une fois je me suis demandé ce qui passait dans sa tête pour qu'il ne s'empare pas des occasions qui lui sont offertes. Pourtant, il n'en rate pas une au tribunal, il est brillant, tout ce qui touche se transforme en réussite, sauf peut être une chose…l'amour. Harm n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour. Nous devons être nombreux dans ce cas, mais pour lui, cela semble être encore différent, bien plus compliqué, bien plus tabou. Les sentiments sont des ennemis pour lui, les mots qui les révèlent sont pareils à des dangers contre lesquels il se sent obligé de se protéger. L'amour est un sentiment compliqué et si simple à la fois, alors peut être est-il enfin temps que Harm le comprenne. Il est enfin temps qu'il combatte cette peur, et je l'aiderai; parce que je veux qu'il soit heureux, qu'on soit heureux, tous les deux. Comme nous le méritons enfin.  
>Je savoure le massage de Harm depuis de longues minutes déjà. J'ai fermé les yeux pour être davantage réceptive au doux touché de sa peau. Il a abandonné ma jambe droite pour prendre grand soin de la gauche. Je sens le désir se faire plus fort dans mon corps tout entier. Je dois me retenir et pourtant, je rêverai qu'il se risque à découvrir mon corps, que ses mains voyagent un peu plus haut, que sa bouche goûte ce qu'il ne s'est même jamais risqué à regarder.<br>Je me mors la lèvres inférieure. Ces idées font naitre en moi un profond sentiment de bien être et accroissent l'envie de connaitre Harm comme je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je sens le frisson dans le bas de mon ventre, ce petit fourmillement au creux de mes reins. J'ouvre les yeux, je veux le voir, lui faire comprendre que je suis prête, que je n'attends que ça, que ce soir je serai à lui aussi longtemps et aussi loin qu'il le souhaitera.  
>Je vois la manière qu'il a de regarder mes jambes, le soin qu'il prend pour s'appliquer à sa tache, je vois qu'il semble concentré et ailleurs à la fois. Alors, je bouge doucement ma main et je m'empare de la sienne. Harm lève les yeux vers moi et stoppe ses délicats mouvements.<br>-Harm, dis-je dans un murmure, je crois que c'est bon. Merci.  
>Pour toute réponse, il acquiesce et repose délicatement mon pied sur le drap. Je glisse ma main au creux de la sienne et ancre mon regard dans le sien. Je me redresse doucement et m'approche de sa bouche. Nous nous regardons un instant avant que je ne l'embrasse, tendrement, mais aussi de manière à ce qu'il connaisse mes intentions. Mes mains prennent naturellement place dans sa nuque. Sans quitter sa bouche je l'invite à se coucher avec moi, sur moi. Harm ne bronche pas et ne brise pas le baiser que je lui offre. Mais quand l'air commence à manquer, il s'éloigne. Nous nous regardons un moment sans rien dire. Je décide de prendre les choses en mains. Mes doigts se glissent sous le fin tissu de sa chemise, je redessine ses muscles, je savoure le toucher de sa peau. J'ouvre un bouton, puis un autre, encore un et enfin le dernier. Je regarde ce torse que je connais déjà bien mais que je veux connaître bien plus encore, d'une manière bien différente, plus intime, plus en détail. Je retire la chemise de Harm qui glisse sur ses bras musclés, puis je dépose une quantité de baisers humides sur sa peau. Je vois qu'il aime cette nouvelle rencontre. Pourtant, après quelques temps, tout bascule, brusquement, si vite, comme toujours.<br>Harm me repousse doucement. Il se redresse et s'éloigne de mes baisers. Il soupire bruyamment et ferme les yeux un instant. Je le regarde avec incompréhension, assit au bout du lit, fuyant mon regard.  
>-Harm?<br>-Je ne peux pas, dit-il dans un murmure.  
>-Tu ne peux pas faire quoi? Dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.<br>-Je ne peux pas Sarah…je…je t'aime tu comprends? Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu attends de moi…Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour, même si j'en meurs d'envie.  
>-Pourquoi?<br>Je sens la gorge se faire sèche et l'air se faire rare, je sens mon estomac se nouer, mon cœur se briser, ma tête cogner. Harm ne peut pas. Pourquoi?  
>-Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, je vais te faire du mal et tu vas souffrir.<br>-Comment peux tu dire ça?  
>-Sarah, je ne peux pas, voilà tout.<br>-NON! Non je ne suis pas d'accord! Harm explique toi, explique toi maintenant, tu ne crois pas qu'il est plus que temps? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me rejeter, qu'est-ce que je dois penser moi?  
>-Ce n'est pas toi le problème…Je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagine même pas.<br>-Alors laisse moi t'aimer en retour Harm, laisse moi te montrer que tu peux être heureux, laisse moi te prouver que tu peux vivre comme ça, je t'en prie…laisse toi aller…C'est la dernière fois, la dernière chance que je te laisse, ce soir ou jamais…Tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir? Eh bien, c'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, figure toi.  
>Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pourquoi fait-il ça? Restera-t-il toujours de marbre? Je pensais que notre discussion avait déjà eu lieu, que je ne souffrirais plus, que tout était dit.<br>Je baisse les yeux. Je sens la main de Harm remonter doucement mon visage. Il essuie mes larmes du bout des doigts et me sourit tendrement. Il se replace entre mes jambes.  
>-Harm, je ne te comprendrais jamais.<br>-Tu me comprends bien plus que moi-même. Si seulement je l'avais compris plus tôt.  
>Il s'approche un peu plus et effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes.<br>-Arrêtes de pleurer, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça… Excuse-moi, je suis un idiot, mais c'est compliqué.  
>-Et moi je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureux…Harm, tu ne me perdras pas…jamais…tu entends jamais, c'est la promesse solennelle que je te fais, quoiqu'il arrive, jamais tu ne me perdras…jamais…Arrêtes d'avoir peur, j'ai cessé d'avoir peur. C'est toi qui m'en a donné la force, je t'en prie laisse moi faire pareil pour toi.<br>-Et si, le destin en décidait autrement, et si, tout devait se terminer du jour au lendemain?  
>-Nous aurons souffert tous les deux pour de mauvaises raisons, au lieu de savourer cet instant, au lieu de saisir cette chance.<br>Je le regarde encore un instant avant de goûter ses lèvres. Puis nos langues dansent une fois de plus. La tristesse s'évapore doucement. Le désir refait son apparition, le plaisir l'accompagne rapidement.  
>Harm se laisse aller. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque soupir, nous fait prendre conscience que nous ne commettons pas d'erreurs. Nous sommes faits pour nous aimer. Et nous nous aimons, sincèrement, tendrement, passionnément.<br>Tout comme cette nuit là. La première fois qu'Harm à découvert mon corps, la première fois que j'en ai fais de même avec lui. La première fois que j'ai sentie son corps nu se presser contre le mien, la première fois que nous sommes allez si haut ensembles. La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour…et sans aucun doute pas la dernière, oh non, loin de là, j'ai découverts le bonheur d'être aimé par Harm et rien ne sera jamais plus précieux que cela pour moi.

Je me réveille doucement. J'ai bien dormi, peu certes, mais tellement bien dormi. Je souris sans ouvrir les yeux. La nuit que j'ai passée était si magique que j'ai encore bien du mal à y croire. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil en moi. J'ai été aimée comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant. Harm était si attentif, si doux, si tendre…comme je n'aurais jamais pensé. Et pourtant j'y ai pensé plus d'une fois, mais cette nuit là avait dépassée tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Elle avait été simplement parfaite.  
>Je sens le contact du drap sur ma peau. Je bouge doucement. Il effleure chaque passerelle de mon corps encore nu, comme Harm l 'a fait.<br>Je souris plus largement. Les souvenirs sont encore bien présents. Je me tourne doucement. Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux, j'ai envie de savourer cet instant, peut être que lorsque je les ouvrirais je verrais que je ne me trouve pas dans le lit de l'homme que j'aime, peut être que je réaliserais que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, je crois sentir le café. Ca ne peut pas être un rêve.  
>J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Mon regard accroche le sien. Il me sourit. Il se trouve là, couché à côté de moi. Il est habillé, sa main retient sa tête.<br>-Bonjour, me murmure t-il sans bouger.  
>-Bonjour.<br>-Dis-moi…tu souris toujours en dormant?  
>-Je ne sais pas, je ne me vois pas. C'est toi qui t'amuse à me regarder dormir.<br>Il rit et se penche sur moi.  
>-J'aime te regarder dormir…et surtout ce matin.<br>-Pourquoi ce matin en particulier? Dis-je en souriant sur ses lèvres.  
>-Parce que tu es plus belle que jamais, me répond Harm avant de m'embrasser tendrement.<br>Je savoure ce baiser. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve…  
>Ses mains trouvent rapidement le chemin sur mon corps. Il caresse ma hanche sans même quitter ma bouche. Je m'approche un peu plus pour sentir son corps contre le mien, le drap et sa chemise étant les seules barrières séparant nos peaux.<br>L'air vient à se faire rare. Nous brisons ce baiser si délicieux. Je caresse tendrement sa joue et nous nous sourions.  
>-Harm, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait ça plus tôt? Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.<br>-Non, je ne crois pas que ça l'aurait été…On avait besoin de temps, et surtout moi j'en avais besoin…et puis, ça n'aurait pas été aussi fort si on l'avait fait plus tôt.  
>-Tu as peut être raison, dis-je en baissant les yeux.<br>-Sarah …excuse moi d'avoir hésité et d'avoir eu peur.  
>-Je ne t'en veux pas Harm, dis-je en le regardant à nouveau, je ne t'en veux plus.<br>-Tu m'en as vraiment voulu alors?  
>-Oui, ce soir là, en Australie…Je t'en ai voulu aussi le soir de mes fiançailles et aussi lorsque tu es partis faire tes quotas de vol, je t'en ai voulu lorsque nous étions au Paraguay…ah et aussi quand Webb…<br>Il pose son index devant ma bouche pour me couper.  
>-Ca va, j'ai compris, merci…dit-il sur un ton amer.<br>Je le regarde un moment en silence avant de ne pouvoir retenir plus longtemps de rire.  
>-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?<br>-Rien…rien du tout mon amour.  
>Il me regarde intensément. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Enfin, si peut être mais pas encore, c'est peut être trop tôt. Nous avons passé notre première nuit tous les deux. Première nuit, je me comprends, première nuit où nous n'avons pas fait que dormir et discuté. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, c'est peut être encore trop tôt pour lui dire « mon amour ». Nous nous sommes avoués que nous nous aimions, nous nous disons des mots tendres, mais « mon amour », c'est une première. Je crains qu'il n'ait peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit de nouveau…<br>-Mon amour?  
>-Oui…euh, ex….excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé je ne voulais…<br>Harm m'embrasse pour que je taise. C'est bien plus efficace qu'un simple doigt sur mes lèvres, et puis, j'avoue que c'est encore bien plus agréable.  
>-Tu peux me le dire autant que tu le souhaite, ça ne me dérange pas, me murmure Harm en caressant tendrement ma joue, ça me conforte dans une petite idée que j'ai eu.<br>-Vraiment?  
>Je fronce les sourcils, qu'à t il encore eu comme idée? Avec lui, on peut aisément s'attendre à tout. Au pire? Peut être. Au meilleur? Sans aucun doute.<br>-Oui, poursuit Harm, mais avant….Petit déjeuner, dit-il en s'éloignant, je sais que tu meurs toujours de faim et tu dois être affamée après la nuit que nous avons passé.  
>-Ah oui? Il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel?<br>Nous nous sourions et Harm se lève.  
>-Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte le petit déjeuner.<br>-Mmm, mais vous faites les choses bien Capitaine.  
>-Bien entendu, tu en doutais?<br>Il me lance un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre la cuisine où il place ce qu'il a préparé sur un plateau. Je vois sa haute carrure derrière les panneaux de verre quelques instants. C'est vrai que j'ai faim. Incroyablement faim. Mais pas seulement de quelconques aliments qui pourraient remplir mon estomac. J'ai faim de lui, de son corps. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il vienne dans ce lit, qu'il se couche à côté de moi et que je goûte son corps, encore et encore.  
>J'essaie de penser à autre chose qu'à cette nuit et qu'à ce que je voudrais revivre auprès de cet homme. Je dois me reprendre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il reviendra. Je regarde au sol, pour ne plus voir cette tentation qui se trouve dans la pièce à côté.<br>Je vois, reposant sans ménagement sur le sol, la chemise d'un Capitaine de Marine. Je souris. Je me rappelle parfaitement la lui avoir enlevée. Je me penche et m'en saisis. Je la laisse glisser entre mes doigts et je respire ce parfum que je connais à présent si bien.  
>Je l'enfile et referme les boutons sur ma poitrine. Harm arrive, un plateau dans les mains, une rose délicatement posée entre les tasses de café.<br>-Harm?  
>Il me sourit et pose le plateau au bout du lit. Il prend la rose entre ses doigts et me la tend timidement.<br>-Pour la femme de ma vie, pour qu'elle sache que je l'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé et parce qu'elle est celle qui me faut pour me sentir bien.  
>-Harm, dis-je dans un murmure en prenant ce qu'il me tend.<br>Il s'approche et caresse ma joue.  
>-Je t'aime Sarah. Et ne compte pas que ça change, ça ne changera jamais.<br>-Merci.  
>Nous nous sourions et il dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de chercher le plateau et de s'asseoir à côté de moi.<br>-Elle te va très bien ma chemise, me dit-il en riant sans même me regarder, tu aurais été un très bel officier de Marine.  
>Je ne réponds et regarde un instant la fleur qu'il m'a offerte. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose, d'une idée. Je me demande bien ce que c'est. Pourquoi n'en parle t-il pas maintenant?<br>-Harm?  
>-Mm.<br>-Tu voulais me parler…  
>-Pas encore…Mangeons d'abords.<br>-Mais.  
>-S'il te plait, ne gâche pas ma surprise.<br>-Une surprise?  
>-Je sais que tu ne les aime pas, mais j'y pense depuis quelques temps et surtout depuis que je t'ai vu dormir ce matin… Après tout, pourquoi ne pas te le dire à présent?<br>Il soupire et repose nos tasses.  
>-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis Sarah et…<br>-Non, ne me dis rien, je ne veux pas gâcher ce que tu as prévu. Je n'aime pas les surprises parce que j'ai appris à ne pas les aimer, mais…avec toi j'ai envie d'autre chose. Ne me le dis pas maintenant, mangeons tranquillement notre petit déjeuner et ensuite tu m'en parleras, comme tu l'avais prévu.  
>-Ok.<br>Il me sourit et me tend à nouveau ma tasse. Je la prends en souriant. Il s'adosse au mur et je me mets contre lui, sur son torse.  
>Nous buvons et nous mangeons tranquillement, enlacés. Harm va travailler un peu plus tard ce matin, nous pouvons en profiter un peu. Nous ne faisons pas de projets d'avenir pour le moment, seulement pour le week-end prochain. Nous avons prévu de rendre visite à nos amis et de passer une après-midi avec notre filleul. Il sera ravit, d'autant plus qu'il verra son parrain et sa marraine amoureux, ce qu'il désire depuis bien longtemps, tout comme Harriet et Bud d'ailleurs. Nous avons décidé de ne pas nous cacher et de ne pas faire une annonce officielle, non plus. Ils le comprendront bien lorsqu'ils nous verront enlacés ou même nous embrasser. Harm et moi avions pensés les faire languir un peu, mais nous avons vite changé d'avis. Il devenait impossible qu'ils ne le devinent pas au premier coup d'œil, eux qui savaient sans doute depuis longtemps déjà que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre.<br>Notre petit déjeuner est terminé. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, comme nous le faisons depuis mon accident mais avec beaucoup plus d'intimité. Harm se lève pour débarrasser. Je me redresse dans le lit et je l'attends sagement. Il revient déjà, la main dans la poche et regardant le sol.  
>Il vient de mon côté du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Il me regarde en silence un long moment. J'avoue que je commence à avoir peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut me parler mais son silence ne me dit rien qui vaille. Sans quitter son regard je prends tendrement sa main.<br>-Harm, qui a t-il?  
>-Comme je te l'ai dis avant…ce matin j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Je le fais depuis des semaines à vrai dire, mais j'ai pris ma décision en te regardant dormir…Après avoir passé cette nuit avec toi, après avoir goûté ton corps, j'ai réalisé que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, jamais je ne pourrais me réveiller un matin sans te sentir près de moi, jamais je ne pourrais dire « je t'aime » à une femme autre que toi, parce que tu es la seule a qui je l'ai dis.<br>Il respire profondément et baisse les yeux.  
>-Sarah, je… je voulais te demander une chose importante.<br>Il fourre sa main dans sa poche et en sort un petit écrin sombre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je dois me faire des idées, ça ne peut pas être possible, pas ça, pas ce que je crois.  
>-Sarah, continu Harm, veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie auprès de moi? Veux -tu me rendre heureux chaque jour que Dieu fait? Veux-tu…m'épouser?<br>Je le regarde en silence. Mes doigts desserrent sa main. Je ne rêve pas. Il l'a fait, il m'a demandé de devenir sa femme. Il veut m'épouser, il veut passer chaque jour et chaque nuit près de moi, il veut me dire qu'il m'aime, il veut de moi.  
>Je sens ma gorge se faire sèche. Je dois lui répondre, il attend une réponse de ma part. Maintenant. Et pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerai, mais impossible, les mots ne passent pas la barrière de mes lèvres.<br>Il baisse les yeux. Je prends sa main et l'oblige à me regarder.  
>-Harm, je…<br>Le téléphone sonne. Nous sursautons tous les deux. Harm me regarde encore un instant et décroche. C'est le Général Creswell. Je vois que Harm me regarde. Il répond simplement « Oui Monsieur », « a vos ordres », « bien ». Puis, il raccroche. Il se tourne vers moi.  
>-C'était le Général, il veut nous voir tous les deux.<br>-Moi?  
>-Il doit te parler…Il veut te voir en uniforme.<br>-Très bien.  
>Harm acquiesce et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre.<br>-Harm, je…  
>-Nous en reparlerons, nous devons y aller rapidement. Je vais m'habiller et te déposer chez toi pour que tu puisses mettre un uniforme.<br>-Non, laisse ça ira, je prendrais un taxi.  
>-Tu es sûre?<br>-Oui, oui ça ira, merci.  
>-Comme tu veux.<br>Il prend un uniforme au passage et rejoins la salle de bains. Je soupire et ferme les yeux un court instant. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Cette demande en mariage et cette demande de la part du Général de venir au bureau ce matin.  
>Harm revient rapidement, changé et douché. Il me dit que nous nous retrouverons au bureau. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et me dit de faire attention, qu'il m'aime et qu'il se demande bien ce que le Général me veut, puis, il s'en va, sans plus d'explications. Alors je me douche, appelle un taxi et je m'habille. Je regagne mon appartement. Rien à changer, le sapin a séché là où je l'avais laissé, encore parés de ses boules et de ses guirlandes. La poussière à fait son apparition sur un bon nombre de meubles. Harriet m'avait bien proposé de venir s'occuper de mon appartement pendant mon absence, mais j'ai refusé. Elle a assez de tracas avec toute sa petite famille pour que je n'en ajoute, et puis, après tout en une journée tout sera en ordre à nouveau. Il suffit que je pense à le faire et surtout que je me décide à parler avec Harm. Je sais que la discussion se fera évidente lorsque nous nous retrouverons seuls à nouveau. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas y penser. Je sais bien que sa demande restera bien présente à mon esprit toute cette journée. Un jour bien particulier et il ne fait que commencer…<p>

J'arrive déjà devant le bâtiment que je connais si bien et où j'ai passé des journées entières depuis des années. Plusieurs mois me séparent de la dernière fois où j'y suis entrée. Ce matin j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé, que je me rends au bureau, comme je le ferai normalement si je n'avais pas eu mon accident.  
>Je sors avec difficulté du taxi et je paie le chauffeur. La voiture démarre à nouveau. Je reste là, debout devant le bâtiment, tenant fermement mes béquilles. Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre de mon ancien bureau. Je respire profondément et savoure le souffle du vent sur ma peau. Le temps a passé, je dois me faire une raison.<br>Quelques officiers me saluent en souriant en passant à côté de moi. Je leur réponds et me décide enfin à rentrer. Je rejoins l'ascenseur. Je monte au premier. Je suis seule. Je repense à l'appel du Général. N'aurait-il pas pu appeler plus tard? Plus tôt peut être. Mais pas à cet instant. Nous avons toujours eu un léger problème de timing avec Harm. A présent que nous semblions être sur la même longueur d'onde, que nous suivons enfin la même musique, tout risque de se compliquer une nouvelle fois. Je sais pourquoi il n'a pas voulu me conduire. Il avait peur de ma réaction, il a peur de ma réponse. Je sais qu'en ce moment, il se demande s'il a bien fait, je sais qu'il doute. Et j'aimerai tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire oui. L'embrasser pour lui prouver que c'était bien vrai, qu'il ne rêvait pas. J'aurais voulu voir son sourire, j'aurai voulu sentir ses bras autour de ma taille, son souffle sur mes lèvres.  
>Je respire profondément. Le « ding » se fait entendre, me voici arrivée. Les portes s'ouvrent. Je regarde le couloir un instant avant de m'y avancer. Je suis concentrée sur ce que je fais. Je dois faire bonne impression. J'avance doucement, regardant le sol. Je m'apprête à lever la tête pour regarder ce plateau que je connais si bien, à travers la porte vitrée. Mais on me heurte. Un homme à la carrure immense me percute de plein fouet. Il est grand, il porte un uniforme de Marine. Harm?<br>Je sens une main me rattraper avant que je ne le lâche une de mes béquilles. Je vois une pochette du JAG et de nombreux papiers s'échouer au sol. Je lève les yeux vers celui que je crois être l'homme que j'aime. Mais voilà. Je me fige sur place. Ce sourire, il est charmeur, mais ce n'est pas celui de Harm.  
>Le jeune officier me sourit largement et me tient encore contre lui. Je vois ses yeux se poser sur mes décorations. Lui aussi pâlit. Il s'éloigne sans me lâcher.<br>-Puis-je vous aider Colonel?  
>-Euh…oui, pourriez-vous me donner ma béquille, s'il vous plait? Demandais-je timidement.<br>Il me sourit et se baisse pour la ramasser ainsi que les papiers qu'il avait fait tomber. Je le vois un moment au sol. Je vois son regard sur moi, sur mes jambes. Je souris intérieurement. Je peux encore plaire, en effet. Et cet homme semble se foutre complètement des règlements. Tiens, il me rappelle quelqu'un...  
>Il se redresse enfin et me rends ma béquille.<br>-Merci.  
>-Je vous en prie. Vous cherchez quelqu'un peut être? Je peux vous aider si vous voulez…Lieutenant Vukovic, me dit-il en me tendant la main.<br>Alors, voici le fameux Vukovic dont m'a tellement parlé Harm. Je comprends mieux.  
>-Je vous remercie, je connais le service, j'y ai travaillé quelques années, je viens voir le Général Creswell, j'ai rendez-vous.<br>-Vous êtes le Colonel Mackenzie?  
>-Euh…oui.<br>-J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, surtout par le Capitaine Rabb. Il m'a fait beaucoup d'éloges à votre sujet Madame.  
>-Ah oui, vraiment?<br>Je me sens rougir. Ca me fait plaisir, bien entendu, mais je ne pensais pas que Harm parlait de moi de cette manière.  
>-Oui, il m'a affirmé que je ne serais sans doute jamais un avocat digne de ce nom avant de vous avoir affronté dans un tribunal. Il dit que vous êtes redoutable…mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si belle.<br>Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Non, mais il est sans gêne! Je rêve. Je suis flattée, mais tout de même, je suis un officier supérieur, de quel droit s'autorise t-il de telles familiarités?  
>Je lui souris mais ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui répondre de toute manière.<br>-Ex…excusez-moi Lieutenant, mais je dois voir le Général, il m'attend.  
>-Je vous en prie Madame, et si jamais vous cherchez une personne à qui vous mesurez dans un tribunal, je serais ravi d'être cette personne.<br>-J'y penserais…  
>Il me fait un clin d'œil et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je reste encore sur place quelques instants. Harm avait raison. Cet homme est un coureur de jupon usant de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. Bien sûr, je viens de le rencontrer, je ne devrais pas me faire une idée bien arrêtée après une seule rencontre, mais quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas me tromper. Il a tout l'air d'être la personne dont on s' est fait l'idée à première vue. Il lui ressemble. Je souris et me décide enfin à pousser les portes vitrées.<br>J'arrive sur le plateau, animé comme à son habitude. Je revois des visages connus, d'autres non. Harm m'a dit que les choses ont changées. Certains sont partis, d'autres les ont remplacés, ainsi va la vie, au JAG comme autre part. Je salue les personnes que je connais encore. Ils prennent de mes nouvelles. Je jettes un regard vers le bureau de Harm. Jennifer arrive à ma hauteur en souriant.  
>-Bonjour Madame, comment allez-vous? Le Capitaine Rabb nous a dit que vous aviez quitté le centre de rééducation.<br>-Bonjour Jen, oui j'ai fini ma rééducation à proprement parlé. Je dois encore y aller régulièrement, mais les choses sont sur la bonne route.  
>Elle me sourit. Elle suit mon regard vers la porte fermée du bureau de mon ancien coéquipier.<br>-Le Capitaine est en salle de conférence Madame, il s'entretient avec l'avocat de la partie adverse dans l'affaire Clark.  
>-Mm…<br>-Le Général vous attend, il m'a demandé d'aller voir si vous étiez bien arrivée.  
>-Oui, j'arrive.<br>Je quitte des yeux ce que je regardais depuis un moment et je suis la jeune femme doucement jusqu'au bureau de mon ancien CO.  
>Elle m'annonce et je rentre. Jennifer se retire et ferme la porte derrière elle. J'essaie tant bien que mal à me mettre au garde-à-vous. Il me sourit et me dis que c'est bon. Il est ravit de me voir et de voir que je remarche presque comme avant. Harm lui a beaucoup parlé de moi. Il a prit de mes nouvelles par lui.<br>-Asseyez-vous Colonel.  
>Je m'exécute en silence et pose les béquilles contre le fauteuil où je me trouve. Il se positionne devant moi, contre le bureau et me regarde avec intérêt.<br>-Comment allez vous?  
>-Bien Monsieur, dis-je en souriant.<br>-Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir?  
>-Oui, un peu Monsieur.<br>-Comment se passe votre rééducation?  
>-Bien, les médecins sont optimistes, d'ici deux mois je devrais avoir retrouvé mon autonomie d'avant.<br>-C'est une excellente nouvelle, vous m'en voyez ravi.  
>Je lui souris et il s'éloigne. Il se tourne vers la fenêtre et regarde au dehors quelques instants. Il se retourne enfin vers moi et me sourit.<br>-Colonel, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été dur pour vous et je sais que vous avez remit votre carrière en doute. Mais je pense que vous devriez y réfléchir à deux fois.  
>-Monsieur, je ne sais pas si revenir au JAG serait une bonne chose. Avoir eu cet accident m'a permit de reconsidérer ma vie, de la voir autrement. J'ai tournée une page, je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir ici, les choses ont changées, sans moi. Je ne crois plus y avoir ma place.<br>-Non, il est évident que vous n'avez plus votre place ici, le Capitaine Roberts à prit votre bureau. Mais à dire vrai, je ne pensais pas au JAG, Colonel.  
>-Alors…<br>-Un poste à San Diego a été créé. Un poste important. Il rassemble l'Armé et la Marine sous un seul Commandement. C'est en quelque sorte un banc d'essai. Nous avons besoin d'officiers compétents pour s'en charger. Vous êtes en tête de liste.  
>-Moi? Mais Monsieur, je ne suis plus au service actif depuis le mois de Décembre.<br>-Mais vous ne garderez aucune séquelle de votre accident.  
>-Non, mais. Il…il faut que j'y réfléchisse Monsieur.<br>-Avez-vous des obligations quelconque?  
>-Non, pourquoi?<br>-Je ne sais pas…j'ai posé la même question au Capitaine Rabb, lui aussi doit y réfléchir, il m'a dit qu'il avait des obligations personnelles.  
>-Le poste pour San Diego lui a été également proposé?<br>-Il n'est pas candidat à ce poste, en revanche…il est en première place pour devenir JAG en Europe.  
>-En Europe Monsieur?<br>-Oui, à Londres.  
>Je ne crois pas ce que je viens d'entendre. Il nous sépare de plus de 10 000 kilomètres. Comment peut il faire ça? Il ne peut pas nous séparer. Personne ne pourrait le faire. Je le refuse, pas cette fois, pas maintenant.<br>-Je vous laisse réfléchir à ma proposition, je conçois parfaitement que cette nouvelle puisse avoir des conséquences sur votre vie ici. Mais il me faut une réponse rapidement.  
>-C'est évident Monsieur, mais…je crois déjà connaître ma réponse.<br>-Vous ne voulez pas y réfléchir davantage?  
>-Non, je n'ai pas à y penser davantage Monsieur, ma décision est prise…Je suis navrée mais, je préfère refuser cette proposition.<br>-Cette page est définitivement tournée alors?  
>-J'en ai peur…Je préfère donner ma démission et laissé ma place à un autre officier.<br>Il me regarde en silence. Il ne semble pas comprendre, il ne peut pas comprendre, alors pourquoi tenter de lui expliquer? Il ne comprendrait pas que j'aime Harm plus que ma carrière, qu'il est temps pour moi de ne plus penser qu'à lui, qu'à notre avenir, surtout après sa demande, je serais folle de renoncer à lui et à son amour pour un poste à l'autre bout du pays. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir, je sais ce que je veux.  
>-Si telle est votre décision, me murmure le Général, je ne vous retiens pas.<br>Je me lève. L'entretien est terminé.  
>-Je vous souhaite bonne chance Colonel…Néanmoins, si vous changez d'avis, je vous laisse deux jours.<br>-Merci Monsieur.  
>Il me sourit et je me mets au garde-à-vous un court instant avant de me reposer sur mes béquilles à nouveau. Je sors de son bureau et referme la porte derrière moi. Je respire profondément, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur. Mais après tout, j'ai deux jours.<br>Je rejoins le plateau. Harm entre dans son bureau. Il ne m'a pas vu. Je dois aller lui parler. Maintenant. Sans attendre. Il doit savoir.  
>Je me dirige doucement vers son bureau et je toque doucement. J'entends sa voix s'élever derrière la porte. Je l'ouvre. Harm se trouve à son bureau. Il n'a pas levé les yeux. Je souris et reste dans l'embrassure, en silence. Il finit par me regarder. Lorsque je croise son regard, il me sourit.<br>-Tu as fini avec le Général?  
>-Oui.<br>-Et alors? Que voulait-il?  
>-Me parler d'une chose importante.<br>Je rentre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je ferme les stores également. Nous avons besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Harm me regarde avec des yeux ronds, sans rien dire.  
>Je m'avance jusqu'aux fauteuils et je m'y assoie.<br>-Harm…j'aimerai qu'on parle.  
>-Je t'écoute.<br>-Non, pas que JE parle, que nous le faisons tous les deux.  
>Il me regarde un instant et soupire. Alors, il se lève et fait le tour du bureau. Il s'assoie sur le siège à côté de moi et me regarde intensément. Nous restons silencieux quelques temps. Harm me prend la main. Il la caresse tendrement.<br>-Tu veux commencer par quoi? Ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin ou ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du Général?  
>-Les deux sont un peu liés…Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il t'avait proposé un poste important à Londres.<br>-Je ne l'ai pas fais parce que je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.  
>-Tu comptais la prendre sans moi?<br>-Je ne sais pas, Sarah…Je ne sais pas si tu veux partager ta vie avec moi, je ne sais pas si tu me suivras si je partais là bas.  
>-Il m'a proposé un poste à San Diego, dis-je dans un souffle en regardant le sol.<br>-San Diego? C'est toi qui a le poste?  
>-Il en a parlé?<br>-Oui, mais personne ne savait que c'était toi…Sarah, c'est une excellente nouvelle.  
>Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit.<br>-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.  
>-Je sais que tu voulais quitter l'armée après ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est une chance…tu ne devrais pas la laisser passer.<br>-Je ne veux pas de cette chance, je ne veux pas de cette carrière, je veux tout autre chose, je veux vivre pour moi. Et pour toi. Tu dois accepter ce poste à Londres Harm. Tu le mérite.  
>-Non, non je n'en veux pas.<br>Il me quitte du regard un instant et défait les ailes dorées qui se trouvent sur sa poitrine. Il les prend dans sa main et les pose délicatement dans ma paume. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Que fait-il?  
>-Voici mes ailes…elles sont à toi. Fais en ce que tu souhaite.<br>-Harm, je ne peux pas.  
>-Si, si tu peux. Tu possède déjà mon cœur et mon âme, voici mes ailes. Je les sacrifie pour toi. Je les briserai sans hésitation pour te garder avec moi.<br>-Ne fais pas ça…Tu es pilote, Harm. Ces ailes sont toute ta vie.  
>-Tu es toute ma vie Sarah…<br>Je le regarde un moment dans les yeux, puis je caresse le métal entre mes doigts. Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne doit pas.  
>-Tu n'as donc pas encore compris? Dis-je dans un murmure en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Harm, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu brise ta carrière et tes ailes pour moi, seulement j'ai toujours souhaité une chose; que tu sois prêt à le faire. Ca fait toute une différence.<br>Je le regarde à nouveau et je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser sa joue.  
>-Et tu l'as enfin fait…Je t'aime Harm, alors, promets-moi une chose.<br>Je lui remets sa décoration sur son uniforme et la caresse un instant avant de le regarder une nouvelle fois.  
>-Promets-moi de faire attention lorsque tu te trouveras dans les airs, promets-moi de rentrer chaque soir chez nous, promets moi de ne jamais me laisser, de ne jamais laisser une veuve derrière toi. Tu auras une épouse qui t'aime qui t'attendra à la maison, alors, reviens entier s'il te plait.<br>-Une…une épouse? Tu…tu veux m'épouser? Tu le veux vraiment?  
>- A ton avis?<br>Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement.  
>-Oui, je veux devenir ta femme, Harm…et j'espère que tu as une belle bague.<br>Il me sourit et fourre sa main dans sa poche. Il en sort le petit écrin sombre que j'avais vu ce matin même. Harm l'avait gardé toute la matinée dans sa poche.  
>-J'espère qu'elle te plaira, dit-il en l'ouvrant, elle appartenait à ma mère. Mon père la lui avait offerte, elle tenait à ce qu'elle aille à la femme de ma vie.<br>-Elle est superbe…dis-je les larmes aux yeux.  
>Harm me sourit et prend la bague en argent, sertie d'une petite pierre sombre. Il la passe à mon doigt et me regarde tendrement.<br>-Je t'aime Sarah, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
>Nous nous sourions et nous nous embrassons. Nous quittons la Terre ferme. Nous sommes dans notre monde, à tous les deux. Un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous, un monde que nous construisons depuis des années et dans lequel nous pouvons enfin être heureux. Ensembles, unis, pour toujours. Enfin.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

La journée s'est terminée tranquillement. J'ai quitté le JAG avant Harm. Je suis rentré chez moi pour faire un peu de ménage et surtout pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je me suis assise de longues minutes sur mon canapé et j'ai regardé l'ensemble de mon appartement. Je ressens un petit pincement au cœur en sachant que je vais devoir quitter cet endroit pour toujours. Mais après tout, je suis heureuse, je vais vivre avec Harm et nous allons nous marier. Nous allons passer chaque jour l'un auprès de l'autre, je sentirais ses bras autour de ma taille en me réveillant le matin, son souffle sur ma peau avant de m'endormir le soir.  
>Je crois que je peux enfin être heureuse. Même si tous les jours ne seront pas parfait, si nous serons en désaccord de temps à autre, je sais que je serais heureuse auprès de lui. Que nous vivons ici, ou en Europe, peut importe, nous serons ensembles, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.<br>Je respire profondément. J'ai envie de crier ma joie sur tous les toits. Je prends mon téléphone. Je sais qui je peux appeler et qui serait autant heureuse que moi.  
>Je souris et compose son numéro. J'attends quelques instants avant d'entendre cette voix que je connais si bien, à l'autre bout du fil.<br>- Roberts.  
>-Bonjour Harriet, c'est Mac, dis-je en souriant.<br>-Bonjour Mac, comment allez-vous?  
>-Bien, je vous remercie, et vous? Les enfants vont bien?<br>-Ooooh oui, tout va bien, ils poussent à une vitesse incroyable et AJ continue de prendre très à cœur son rôle de grand frère.  
>-Cela ne m'étonne pas, dis-je en riant.<br>-Le Capitaine Rabb m'a dit que vous vivez chez lui à nouveau.  
>-Oui, oui je…c'est pour cette raison que je vous appelle, j'avais besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un.<br>-Quoi donc? Quelque chose ne va pas?  
>-Si, si…je…le Capitaine et moi…allons nous marier.<br>Il y eu un instant où je n'entendis plus rien avant qu'Harriet ne laisse éclater sa joie ouvertement.  
>-C'est merveilleux Mac, je suis contente pour vous, c'est une excellente nouvelle.<br>-Merci Harriet.  
>-Vous partez avec lui en Europe dans ce cas.<br>-Oui, il vous en a parlé?  
>-Il a proposé à Bud de venir faire partie de son équipe s'il décidait de partir mais il devait encore réfléchir à cette promotion.<br>-Mais?  
>-Je dois dire que la proposition est intéressante mais, notre vie est ici, Bud doit se rendre à Bethesda régulièrement et ils ont le meilleur service de rééducation.<br>-Je comprends parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis certaine que Harm comprendra lui aussi.  
>-Je n'en doute pas, Madame, mais je regrettes tout de même de ne pouvoir venir avec vous.<br>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous reverrons le plus souvent possible, je tiens à savoir comment grandit mon filleul et puis, vous faites partie de ma famille. Et d'ailleurs, à ce titre, j'aimerai vous demander un service, j'aimerai faire une annonce officielle sur notre mariage et je pensais le faire au Mc Murphy, ce soir, vous croyez que vous pourrez venir avec Bud?  
>-Oui, bien entendu, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.<br>-Très bien, alors disons à sept heures trente ce soir, ça ira?  
>-Oui, nous serons là, avec joie.<br>-Entendu, je vous dis à tout à l'heure alors, je vais me préparer et sans doute commencer à ranger quelques unes de mes affaires, puisque nous avons trois jours. Harm prendra ses fonctions dans son nouveau bureau lundi de la semaine prochaine, le temps pour nous de nous installer.  
>-Un logement est prévu?<br>-Oui, pour le moment, mais nous réfléchissons à prendre un autre logement par la suite.  
>-Vous y avez déjà beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je vois.<br>-Eh bien, nous avons passé une grande partie du déjeuner et de l'après midi à le faire, je pense que nous avons franchis une étape importante, il nous est plus simple de parler tous les deux et nous en profitons.  
>-Vous m'en voyez ravie.<br>Je souris et respire profondément. Je suis bien, en effet. Et avoir parlé avec mon amie me fait me sentir mieux également. Je sais que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Et je veux partager ce bonheur avec toutes ces personnes qui partagent ma vie et que j'aime.  
>Je regarde un instant la bague qui se trouve à mon doigt. Elle est sublime. Elle appartenait à la mère de Harm. Elle lui vient de son père et j'en suis flattée.<br>-Colonel?  
>-Oh non, plus de Colonel Harriet, je vous en prie.<br>-Excusez moi….je vais vous laisser pour que vous puissiez vous préparer et ranger quelques affaires.  
>-Oui, merci, nous nous verrons plus tard, à tout à l'heure.<br>-Au revoir, à plus tard.  
>-Au revoir Harriet embrassez les enfants pour moi.<br>-Je n'y manquerais pas.  
>Elle raccroche et j'en fais de même. Je soupire bruyamment et je compose le numéro de Harm. Je tombe sur sa messagerie. Je lui laisse un message. Nous avons tous rendez-vous à sept heures trente au Mc Murphy. Harm doit convaincre Jen et le Général de venir, après tout lui aussi est concerné, il va enfin savoir pourquoi je refuse sa proposition.<br>L'Amiral Chegwidden quant à lui, n'est plus en ville depuis quelques temps, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit parmi nous. Mais il en sera informé et bien entendu, il sera invité à notre mariage, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me conduise à Harm et personne d'autre que l'Amiral ne pourrait le faire.  
>Je me décide enfin à me lever et à entrer dans ma chambre. Je cherche la tenue idéale pour cette soirée. Rien. Mon armoire est pleine et pourtant, je ne trouve pas ce que je veux. J'hésite entre plusieurs robes. Une me semble bien. Je l'aime beaucoup. Une longue robe rouge, un large décolleté et une longue fente sur la jambe gauche et s'ouvrant jusque sur la cuisse. Oui, elle est parfaite. Je vais pouvoir séduire Harm avec cette robe. Il me suffit de défaire mes cheveux et de me maquiller un peu et ce sera parfait. Peut être même que nous fêterons nos fiançailles ce soir, tous les deux. Je souris largement en pensant à la nuit que je pourrais passer dans les bras de Harm.<br>Je pose la robe sur mon lit et je la regarde un instant. Harm va l'adorer.  
>Je rejoins la salle de bains pour un bain avant de me préparer. Je savoure ce moment de détente. Je ressors de l'eau et je m'habille. Je passe de la lingerie fine, il ne faut négliger aucun détail. J'ai envie de le rendre fou de moi. Je me maquille un peu et me coiffe avec soin. Harm m'a envoyé un message. Il m'attend au Mc Murphy et il a réussit à faire venir Sturgis, pour Jen et le Général, il ne sait pas. Il me dit qu'il a choisi une tenue spéciale pour fêter dignement nos fiançailles, lui aussi y a pensé.<br>Je passe mes chaussures et prends mon sac. Je jettes un dernier regard à mon appartement avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je n'ai que quelques minutes avant de devoir retrouver mon fiancé au bar. J'ai appelé un taxi, je devrais être à l'heure. Je descends doucement au rez-de-chaussée et j'attends quelques instants sur le trottoir.  
>Le taxi ne tarde pas. Je monte à l'arrière et attends patiemment qu'on arrive. Pendant le trajet, je regarde les béquilles que j'ai posées à côté de moi. Bientôt, je n'en aurais plus besoin. Bientôt je n'aurais besoin plus que d'une chose, une seule et unique personne. Harm. Lui et lui seul.<p>

Nous sommes arrivés. Le temps m'a paru interminable pour venir. J'emprunte la ruelle sombre que je connais bien. J'avance doucement, je ne sais pas encore marché convenablement, je dois faire attention. Je regarde l'enseigne lumineuse un moment. Je suis allé au Mc Murphy tant de fois, qu'il m'est impossible de toutes me les rappeler. Et pourtant j'en ai des souvenirs, une quantité. Des tristes, des douloureux, des heureux aussi. De nombreux événements se rappellent à moi, mais je ne dois pas y penser. Il n'y a que l'instant que je m'apprête à vivre qui compte, rien d'autre. Je vais fêter mes fiançailles, ici, ce soir, avec Harm.  
>Je souris largement et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je jettes un regard à l'intérieur. Harm est là, assit au bar, discutant avec la serveuse. Il va falloir que je reste sur mes gardes. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel jaloux, certes, dans les limites du raisonnables dirons-nous, mais à présent il est mon fiancé, pas n'importe qui.<br>Je soupire bruyamment et je pousse la porte toujours en souriant. J'avance dans sa direction sans le quitter du regard. Il porte son uniforme. Pas n'importe lequel. Son uniforme de cérémonies. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être séduisant là dedans. Sait-il qu'il suffise qu'il le porte pour que je tombe follement et immédiatement amoureuse de lui? Peut qu'il le sait, peut être pas…Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis totalement conquise. Je vois, en effet, qu'il s'est lui aussi, mis sur son trente et un pour cette soirée bien spéciale.  
>Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Son sourire. Comment résister à un sourire pareil? Pourquoi résister?<br>Je lui souris en retour et il se lève alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur , en tout bon gentleman qu'il est. Je m'approche doucement de lui.  
>-Salut, dis-je sur mes lèvres, avant d'y déposer un délicat et tendre baiser.<br>Nous nous sourions de plus belle et nous nous asseyons. Harm se contente d'effleurer doucement mon dos lorsque je prends place à côté de lui. Un frisson parcourt mon corps tout entier. Mais comment fait-il pour que cela m'arrive à chaque fois?  
>Je me perds dans le bleu de ses yeux un moment. J'aime m'y perdre, depuis longtemps déjà. Puis, je suis interrompue par la voix de la jeune femme derrière le bar et je reprends pieds dans la réalité.<br>-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?  
>-Un soda citron s'il vous plait.<br>Je me tourne un peu vers Harm. Il me sourit sans quitter mon regard.  
>-Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça Commandant?<br>-Parce que je suis heureux…la femme de ma vie se trouve assise à côté de moi. Elle porte une robe superbe qui la rend encore plus belle…Il ne me faut rien de plus pour être le plus heureux des hommes.  
>-Mmm mais ça ressemble fortement à un compliment ça.<br>-S'en est un.  
>Il approche sa main de la mienne et s'en saisit avec délicatesse. Puis, doucement il attire nos mains liées vers sa bouche et dépose un baiser sur ma peau. Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard. Harm prend son verre de la main libre et m 'invite en silence à en faire de même. Il le tend et je l'imite.<br>-Tu ne veux pas attendre les autres? Bud et Harriet ne devraient pas tarder.  
>-Nous trinquerons avec eux, mais avant, faisons le tous les deux, rien que toi et moi.<br>-Très bien, et nous trinquons à quoi? Dis-je en souriant, connaissant sans doute parfaitement la réponse.  
>-A nous, me murmure Harm du bout des lèvres.<br>Je lui souris et approche mon verre du sien.  
>-A nous, dis-je sur le même ton que lui avec d'effleurer son verre avec le mien.<br>Il me répond simplement par un tendre sourire et nous buvons une gorgée tous les deux. Je repose mon verre sur le comptoir et resserre mes doigts aux siens. Je me perds rapidement dans mes pensées en regardant la bague que m'a offerte Harm. Elle veut dire tellement pour moi. Et le fait que ce ne soit pas un bijou à grande valeur financière et acheté dans une quelconque bijouterie me touche particulièrement. Elle lui vient de sa mère, son père avait dû la lui offrir avec sa toute petite paie de soldat. Pour moi elle vaut beaucoup.  
>-Elle te plait vraiment alors?<br>-Oui, elle est superbe…merci, tu n'aurais jamais pu me faire un plus beau cadeau que celui-là…je crois te l'avoir déjà dis, non? Dis-je en souriant.  
>-Tu m'as dis que tu la trouvais belle, mais pas que c'était le plus beaucoup cadeau que je pouvais te faire…Et je voulais être certain qu'elle te plaise vraiment et que tu souhaite réellement m'épouser.<br>-Sache que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi.  
>Il s'approche doucement, se levant pour me prendre contre lui.<br>-Tu m'en vois ravi, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.  
>Après ce baiser, il s'éloigne à nouveau et s'apprête à s'asseoir, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention dans mon dos. Il sourit largement. Je m'apprêtes à me retourner pour voir pourquoi il se trouve dans cet état, lorsque nos deux amis arrivent à notre hauteur. Bud et Harriet sourient largement tous les deux. Ils sont heureux pour nous, je le vois, on peut facilement lire sur leurs visages, je sais qu'ils sont sincères.<br>-Bonsoir Commandant, lança Bud en lui tendant la main, félicitations.  
>-C'est fantastique, lance Harriet avec émotion.<br>Elle se dirige vers moi, et m'offre une étreinte amicale et chaleureuse à laquelle je réponds avec joie.  
>-C'est une soirée exceptionnelle.<br>-Merci de vous être libérés si rapidement, répond Harm à Bud.  
>-Vous voulez rire? Lance Harriet en se détachant de moi, on aurait jamais voulu manquer ça, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Harm.<br>-Embrassons nous, dis-je à Bud avant d'allier les gestes à la parole.  
>-Félicitations, me répète mon ami dans mes bras.<br>J'échange un regard avec Harriet. Elle doit être autant heureuse que moi.  
>Harm leur propose un verre et je vois apparaître mes anciens collègues. Jen la première, suivit de Sturgis.<br>-Toute l'équipe est là, dis je en regardant Harm une nouvelle fois.  
>Je dois dire que je suis un peu tendue, mais tellement bien. Je suis entourée comme j'aime l'être.<br>-C'est ma tournée, lance Harm, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?  
>-Un Bloody Mary, répond Jen.<br>-Une Margarita, lance Sturgis  
>Avant que je n'ais le temps de le remarquer, le Général fait son apparition et s'adresse directement à Jennifer.<br>-J'ai eu votre message, je croyais que vous aviez crevé sans roue de secours, Quartier Maitre.  
>-Euh…le Commandant Rabb m'a demandé de vous faire venir ici par tous les moyens, dit-elle en lançant un regard à Harm.<br>Moi aussi je lui lance un regard. Harm ne changera jamais. Il est toujours prêt à tout. Et d'un côté je l'en remercie, sans cela je ne fêterais pas mes fiançailles avec lui.  
>-Alors j'ai menti, je sais qu'autrement vous ne seriez pas venu et quittes à vous surprendre ça n'aurait pas été la même chose sans vous Monsieur, finit Jen.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous buvez Général, demande Harm à notre supérieur.  
>-Une Margarita, merci. Commandant, je crois savoir que vous emmeniez mon Quartier Maitre avec vous à Londres.<br>-A vrai dire, j'attendais le bon moment pour le demander au Commandant, lance Jennifer avec gêne.  
>-Je serais ravi de vous l'enlever, avec votre permission, répond Harm en souriant.<br>-A condition, que je donne mon accord, dis-je en riant.  
>Ils me regardent avec étonnement et je me tourne vers Harm. Celui-ci me sourit et se lève. J'en fais de même et trouve naturellement ma place dans ses bras, puisque je ne me repose pas sur mes béquilles et surtout parce que j'aime m'y trouver.<br>-Mac et moi nous avons une grande nouvelle, commence Harm.  
>Personne ne dit mot, attendant simplement qu'il continue sa phrase et qu'il ne laisse pas le suspens durer plus longtemps. Je me presse un peu plus contre lui et nous échangeons un regard.<br>-Nous allons nous marier, lance Harm d'une voix claire et forte.  
>Cette annonce est suivie par l'étonnement de Jennifer, de Sturgis et , bien entendu du Général.<br>-Formidable, lance l'officier supérieur, je savais que vous finirez par tomber sous le charme des Marines.  
>Nous rions tous de bon cœur et mes mains ne peuvent plus résister à l'envie de se promener sur le torse de Harm. A présent, ils savent tous, pas besoin de s'en cacher, j'ai envie que tout le monde sache.<br>-Que ferez vous à Londres, Mac? Demande Sturgis.  
>-Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire. Pour le moment je prendrais soin de mon époux et je continuerais ma rééducation. Afin de retrouver mon autonomie d'avant et de trouver un autre travail…peut être en tant qu'avocate ou conseillère, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.<br>-Alors, voilà la raison de votre refus de partir pour San Diego.  
>-En effet Monsieur, j'avais une bonne raison et surtout une chance que je ne voulais pas laisser passer cette fois.<br>- En tout cas je peux vous dire que vous semblez allez beaucoup mieux, en effet.  
>-Oui, grâce…à Harm, dis je en le regardant et en posant ma joue contre son torse.<br>-C'est un Marines, répond Harm, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose si ce n'est la supporter.  
>-Plains toi seulement, tu as raison, dis-je en riant, le regardant à nouveau.<br>-Pas une seule seconde. C'est pour ça que je veux te supporter toute notre vie.  
>Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard. Tous se taisent. J'ai l'impression que le bar tout entier est tourné vers nous, que nous sommes le centre du monde, le centre d'intérêt de chacun et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.<br>Les verres de nos amis sont prêts et la serveuse nous rappelle à la réalité. Nous nous séparons un peu Harm et moi et nous levons nos verres à cette nouvelle vie. Notre vie, ensembles, lui et moi, Harm et moi.

FIN

Epilogue

Cinq ans, presque et demi. Cinq ans que nous vivons en Europe. Cinq ans que j'ai quitté Washington. Cinq ans que nous sommes mariés. Et je suis heureuse, comme au premier jour.  
>Aujourd'hui, je me trouve à la maison. Harm travaille. Il ne rentrera pas tard, il me l'a promis en partant ce matin, déposant un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de sortir de notre maison.<br>Nous vivons en dehors de la ville. Pour Harm, c'est un peu contraignant, il doit partir tôt le matin pour ne pas arriver en retard, chose qui arrive que très rarement. Vivre avec moi ne lui a pas permis d'être plus ponctuel. Je dois dire que c'est moi qui me relâche même un peu. Mais je profite du temps présent, du temps passé aux côtés des gens que j'aime. Nous n'avons pas très longtemps habités dans le logement de fonction que nous proposait l'armée. Très vite, nous avions eu le besoin de nous sentir chez nous. Nous avons acheté une maison, avec un grand jardin, des fleurs et des arbres y poussent en toute quiétude. Nous passons beaucoup de temps tous les deux au-dehors, lorsque le temps nous le permet, ou dans cette maison chaleureuse et accueillante. Peut être est elle bien trop grande pour nous, mais nous recevons de temps à autre nos amis. Mattie, les Roberts, l'Amiral…Il y a encore un mois de cela, notre filleul est venu y passer quelques jours. Nous avons rapidement retrouvés nos anciennes habitudes, bien que le petit bonhomme ai pris quelques années et quelques centimètres. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé nous retrouver tous les quatre.  
>Quatre? Eh oui, nous ne sommes plus seuls Harm et moi. Voilà déjà six mois et quatorze jours que nous avons accueilli une personne dans notre vie. Notre fille, Lynah. Un miracle? Sans aucun doute. J'ai réussi à tomber enceinte, Harm est plutôt coriace. Il sait ce qu'il veut et il s'y emploi. Pas la peine de dire que de nombreuses tentatives ont échouées, mais une, une a réussi. Notre petite fille lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle a ses yeux et son sourire. Pour sûr, elle va en faire chavirer des cœurs. Harm me dit qu'il n'y est pour rien. C'est de ma faute si elle est si jolie. Ben tiens, je m'en serais douté.<br>Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons encore bien le temps, ne nous pressons pas. Pour l'instant, je savoure ce bonheur d'avoir une famille et un travail qui me plait.  
>Je travaille dans une université de droit. Spécialiste en droit international. J'ai des heures qui me permettent de passer un maximum de temps auprès de ma famille. Tout comme Harm, je ne me tue plus à la tâche, il y a plus important que ma carrière. Je le sais depuis un certain soir de décembre qui m'avait valu de perdre l'usage de mes jambes pendant plusieurs mois.<br>Ainsi va notre vie à présent. Nous sommes heureux. Depuis la naissance de Lynah nous ne bougeons plus trop certes, mais avant nous avons visités une quantité de villes Européennes. Paris, Rome, Prague, Barcelone, Dublin….des endroits magnifiques mais qui ne valent pas notre chez nous où nous revenons toujours.  
>Harm quant à lui se déplace souvent. Il n'enquête plus sur le terrain, certes, mais il lui arrive de partir dans des zones de conflits, ce qui me rend toujours nerveuse et inquiète. De plus, il lui arrive encore de voler de temps à autre. A chaque fois qu'il s'en va, il tente de me rassurer du mieux qu'il le peut. Il sait que j'ai peur de le perdre et encore plus dans un accident d'avion qu'autre chose. Mais je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il continu à le faire, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je prends sur moi, comme j'en ai l'habitude.<br>Je souris en pensant à lui. Il a ce don. Celui de me rendre heureuse, sereine, confiante, alors qu'il ne se trouve pas ici avec moi.  
>Je soupire et regarde dehors. Il pleut. Il pleut souvent à Londres, ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Et je dois dire que la pluie est un grand facteur dans la venue de notre fille. Si nous n'avions pas eu tant de temps aussi maussade depuis cinq ans, nous ne nous serions pas appliqués tellement à la tâche. Je souris un peu plus tout en regardant les gouttes glisser doucement sur la vitre. Ce soir encore, lorsque Harm rentrera, lorsque nous nous serions occupés de notre fille, que nous l'aurions couché et que nous aurions mangé, ce soir, quand la nuit tombera sur la ville et sur la campagne londonienne, ce soir, nous nous retrouverons encore une fois. Nous passerons encore une nuit des plus exquises dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous gouterons une fois de plus au corps de l'autre. Je frissonne.<br>Je dois me reprendre, ne pas y penser, pas avant ce soir. Il me reste trois heures avant que mon époux ne rentre du travail. Je ne dois pas craquer, sans cela, il risque de trouver dans son salon, une femme qui n'a qu'une envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour dans la seconde. Je dois dire qu'il est possible que ça lui plaise, mais je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir, je veux qu'il croit que je sais lui résister.  
>J'entends des petits gazouillements dans la pièce voisine. Lynah est réveillée. Je vais lui donner à manger et lui faire prendre son bain en attendant Harm. Demain ce sera son tour.<br>Je finis donc ici ma page. Il y aurait encore tant de choses à raconter sur moi, sur lui, sur elle, sur nous. Mais tout ceci est une autre histoire, celle-ci s'achève ici et j'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez aimé la lire, que vous aurez compris que parfois les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles semblent l'être. Sachez que pour certaines personnes il faut toucher le fond pour voir ce qui paraissait impossible, improbable, inexistant, ce faire comme une évidence devant soi. Parfois notre quotidien, notre vie ne nous permet pas de voir ce qui nous entoure, nous ne voyons pas qu'il arrive que d'autre éprouve les même chose que nous. Et pourtant, au fond, nous recherchons les même choses, au-delà de nos différences. Certains l'on comprit, moi je l'ai enfin comprit et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai enfin pu être heureuse, avec lui, cet homme qui m'a rendu meilleure et que j'ai failli perdre un bon nombre de fois pour ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plutôt, pour avoir hésité, pour avoir douté…pour avoir aimé.

_Sarah M. Rabb_


End file.
